Voices of Dead
by Edeinn
Summary: Charlie est revenue. Prête à affronter ses vieux démons, Charlie reprend sa route aux côtés de SAMCRO, de sa famille, et de son père. C'est le début d'une nouvelle vie pour Charlie Baxter. Une nouvelle route sur laquelle elle suivra les Voix des Morts. [PAUSE PUBLICATION : le temps de refaire un stock de chapitres d'avance pour bien ajuster la trame. Merci de votre patience :-) ]
1. Cali'Famille

___Et Voilà, bien malgré moi, les délais que j'espérais tenir n'ont pas été respectés, mais la suite de Bullets & Blood's Family est bien là ! Voici donc **Voices of Dead**, et la suite des aventures de Charlie Baxter dans la saison 2 de Sons of Anarchy. Je ne vais pas vous faire languir plus longtemps avec un interminable préambule, et je vais rentrer dans le vif du sujet après ces quelques informations._

_**Fréquence de publication mensuelle**. Sur cette fiction, ne vous attendez pas à plus d'un chapitre par mois. Parfois, vous aurez au cours du mois des chapitres bonus, selon mon avancée, mais sinon, on dit un chapitre tous les mois. _

_**J'aime les reviews!** Qu'on se le dise, un auteur qui reçoit des reviews est prolifique! D'autant plus, si elles sont longues et/ou critiques, et surtout constructives! N'ayez aucune crainte, je ne mords pas et en plus, je réponds à tous les coups ! _

_Pour ce chapitre, sachez qu'il s'agit plus d'un prologue, ou d'un préambule. On démarre tout doucement, pour replacer le contexte, pour vous amener les quelques évènements déroulés pendant ces trois semaines d'ellipse depuis que l'on s'est quitté sur B&B Family._

_Enfin, pour ceux qui n'arriveraient que sur cette fiction, sachez qu'il vous sera impossible de comprendre cette fiction sans avoir lu son aînée, Bullets & Bloods Family, puisque Voices of Dead est dans la continuité directe de cette dernière._

* * *

_****__**Titre:**__Voices of Dead_

___**Chapitre 1: Cali'Famille**_

**____****Auteur: **Edeinn

**____****Rating****__****: M** (Attention aux plus jeunes : Langage vulgaire/Mots de sexe …)

**____****Spoilers: **Saison 2 / Épisode 1 Albification ( _Le Masque de La Haine _en français)

**____****Résumé général:**_Charlie est revenue. Prête à affronter ses vieux démons, Charlie reprend sa route aux côtés de SAMCRO, de sa famille, et de son père. C'est le début d'une nouvelle vie pour Charlie Baxter. Une nouvelle route sur laquelle elle suivra les Voix des Morts._

**____****Disclaimer:**Les éléments scénaristiques de la série, les personnages, et certains dialogues sont la propriété du génial Kurt Sutter. Je ne perçois pour cette fiction aucune contrepartie financière.

**__****Bonne Lecture…**

* * *

___28 Novembre 2008_

**__****Cali'Famille**

Charlie grogna faiblement quand elle sentit le corps de l'homme contre elle se déplacer, pour quitter le lit. Rouspétant doucement, elle se cala encore un peu plus contre lui, resserrant la prise de son bras autour du torse masculin.

― « Je dois vraiment y aller, souffla le biker dans un sourire, le visage enfoui dans les boucles cuivre de Charlie. »

La jeune femme protesta encore quand il s'arracha à ses bras, tout déposant un léger baiser dans les boucles cuivrées.

― « Pourquoi déjà ? bouda-t-elle en soupirant mécontente et frissonnante, privée de la douce chaleur humaine qui avait réchauffé sa couche.

― Parce je dois être au Club dans une demi-heure, répliqua le biker en enfilant son jean sous le regard gourmand de Bax.

― Parfait. Alors il te reste une demi-heure pour finir ce que tu as commencé hier soir ! rétorqua-t-elle mutine. »

Un sourire malicieux sur le visage, elle repoussa négligemment les draps, dévoilant son corps entièrement nu. Son amant souffla bruyamment tout en dévorant des yeux les formes appétissantes exposées sans pudeur. Nom de Dieu, elle va me rendre dingue ! songea-t-il, alors qu'il luttait tant bien que mal contre son envie insatiable d'obtempérer aux ordres de la brunette, et de prolonger d'encore quelques minutes la nuit torride qu'ils venaient de passer. Encore, ajouta-t-il mentalement.

― « Si j'arrive encore une fois en retard, ton père va m'arracher la tête, soupira le jeune homme, en quittant des yeux la peau pâle, à regret. Surtout aujourd'hui.

― Je te protégerais, miaula-t-elle, en roulant sur le lit pour offrir à son amant une pleine vue sur ses fesses rondes.

― Et je dois encore prendre une douche au Club, étant donné que tu n'as toujours pas fait changer la plomberie, continua précipitamment le biker, admirant dans le miroir, le spectacle de sa maitresse en tenue d'Ève, lovée dans draps. D'ailleurs, si je partais plus tôt, ça me permettrait de la prendre chez moi : les gars commencent à trouver ça louche que je me douche au Club tous les matins. Surtout que je ne suis pas le seul à le faire, ajouta-t-il, tachant de contrôler au mieux son désir envahissant de se remettre au lit dans l'instant.

― Je les emmerde ! Et puis je n'ai pas l'eau courante et j'ai rendu ma chambre, alors il faut bien que je me douche quelque part, maugréa Charlie en se redressant sur les coudes. »

Elle avait une vue parfaitement satisfaisante sur l'adorable séant de son biker, joliment dessiné dans son jean, tout en appréciant le reflet du jeune homme dans le miroir, alors qu'il enfilait son t-shirt.

― « C'est vrai pour toi. Ce qui les intrigue, c'est que moi, je suis censé avoir l'eau courante, fit-il en enfilant son top-rocker.

― Tu n'as qu'à dire que t'as des problèmes avec la plomberie. Allez, reviens te mettre au lit. Juste deux minutes, minauda-t-elle, la bouche en cœur, dans une moue suppliante.

― Non, Bax, j'y vais : cette fois, tu ne m'auras pas. Je résisterai, affirma le biker tout en ajustant le couteau à sa ceinture.

― Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle en se levant, féline, pour venir l'enlacer par la taille, complètement nue. Comme tu as résisté tous les jours de cette semaine ? Ou de celle d'avant ? souffla-t-elle en se pressant plus encore dans le dos du jeune homme, déposant un baiser doux dans sa nuque.

― Bax, non…soupira-t-il, alors que les mains de la brunette venaient s'égarer lascivement sous son t-shirt, caressant doucement son abdomen. Clay va me descendre… gémit-il quand elle vint embrasser la peau tendre, juste sous l'oreille, à la base de la mâchoire. Non, pas là arrête ! s'exclama-t-il quand l'une des mains de Bax, passant le rempart de sa ceinture, glissa sous son jean, frôlant une partie bien trop sensible de son anatomie. Oh et puis zut ! abdiqua l'homme en se tournant soudainement vers son amante, l'enlaçant étroitement. On a qu'une demi-heure, alors pas de temps à perdre, jeune fille ! s'égaya-t-il en la soulevant du sol. »

Immédiatement, le corps de la jeune femme répondit, et ses bras et ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour du cou et de la taille du jeune homme. En bien moins de temps qu'il n'en avait fallu au biker pour s'habiller, celui-ci se retrouva entièrement nu dans les draps, parsemant la peau douce de Charlie, de baisers passionnés, et de caresses enflammées.

OoOoOoOoO

― « Eh merde ! Cette fois je suis carrément à la bourre : Clay va me tuer ! s'écria le jeune homme en bondissant du lit.

― Dis-lui que c'est ma faute ! rigola Charlie en s'étirant mollement dans les draps.

― Excellente idée ! Comme ça, c'est Chibs qui aura ma peau pour avoir seulement posé un doigt sur toi ! grogna-t-il en sautillant sur place pour enfiler son jean.

― Ne fais pas ton modeste, t'en a posé plus d'un ! le nargua-t-elle en passant un débardeur et un shorty pour sortir du lit. »

Charlie regarda le biker s'habiller en quatrième vitesse, pressé par le temps, et par la peur que le Près lui tombe dessus. Un sourire narquois sur le visage, Charlie l'observa faire de multiples aller-retours à travers la chambre pour rassembler ses affaires, puis sortir en trombe, avant de revenir sur ses pas.

― « Bax ! T'as pas vu mon…, cria-t-il en entrant de nouveau dans la chambre, les yeux naviguant à droite et à gauche. T'es géniale, bébé ! s'exclama-t-il quand Charlie lui lança le téléphone portable, caché sous les draps. Oh putain, c'est Chibs ! s'alarma-t-il alors que son portable vibrait.

― Ne réponds pas : dis lui que tu étais sur la route et que tu ne l'as pas senti vibrer.

― Comme si ça allait l'empêcher de m'étriper ! s'exclama le jeune homme. Bon, j'me sauve, s'écria-t-il en se précipitant vers la porte. Eh ! Tu étais sérieuse à propos de le dire à ton père, ou… reprit-il en passant la tête dans l'encadrement de porte.

― Tire-toi, Kip ! répondit Baxie, un sourire aux lèvres.

― J'me disais aussi… grommela-t-il avant de se précipiter dans les escaliers. Je suis sûr que je te manque déjà, bébé ! cria-t-il depuis la porte d'entrée.

― C'est possible, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. »

Voilà ce qui était devenu son quotidien depuis presque trois merveilleuses semaines : des nuits enflammées et des journées de frustration. Kip n'était toujours pas certain que tout ceci était réel, tant il se sentait bien dans cette routine passionnée. Comment ils en étaient arrivés là, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. C'était arrivé, voilà tout. Et depuis trois semaines, ils passaient leurs journées à se cacher des autres ; à vivre leur idylle en secret, comme des ados ; se rattrapant de leur frustration avec fougue à la nuit tombée, dans l'intimité de Nead Na Crow.

Au départ, cela leur avait paru, à l'un comme à l'autre, totalement puéril de se cacher comme s'ils faisaient quelque chose de mal, mais cela était apparu comme une nécessité : ils voulaient être sûrs de la voie sur laquelle ils s'engageaient. Et puis, Baxie avait avoué qu'elle voulait profiter un peu de ce qui n'appartenait qu'à eux pour le moment. Dès l'instant où leur relation serait rendue officielle, les autres s'en empareraient. Chacun irait de son commentaire, de sa blague pourrie ou de ses conseils. Charlie voulait juste profiter de lui. D'eux. Encore pour quelque temps.

Et puis, l'un et l'autre trouvaient cette situation excitante. Ces regards qu'ils échangeaient et que personne d'autre ne pouvait comprendre. Ces effleurements qui paraissaient accidentels aux yeux de tous, mais qui déclenchaient de véritables brasiers en eux. Ces instants volés, à l'abri des regards, toujours trop courts, mais si intenses. Des baisers, et plus si affinités, dans les moindres recoins du clubhouse et du garage. Charlie n'en revenait pas qu'ils ne se soient toujours pas fait prendre. Pourtant c'était le cas. Et ces moments, comme leur histoire, n'appartenaient qu'à eux.

OoOoOoOoO

Après avoir rassemblé ses affaires dans un sac, pour prendre sa douche au Club, et avoir remis de l'ordre dans la chambre, Charlie dévala les escaliers qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée. En guise de routine quotidienne, elle se balada à travers les pièces en travaux de Nead na Crow, un autre mug de café dans les mains.

Après avoir fait remettre aux normes électricité et plomberie, la jeune femme avait fait assainir les murs et réparer les planchers. Les travaux des entrepreneurs étaient presque achevés : ne restait plus qu'à changer la chaudière, ce qui les obligeait – elle et Kip – à se doucher au Club depuis trois semaines. À présent, le mobilier de la maison avait recouvré son écrin de draps blancs, pour les protéger de la poussière et de la peinture. En trois jours à peine, aidée par les gars, elle avait fini les plafonds. Depuis, elle s'attelait à rendre à la vieille bâtisse, sa splendeur d'antan, pièce par pièce. Ponçage et vernissage des moulures ; peinture aux couleurs tantôt pastelles, tantôt éclatantes. Le ravalement de façade attendrait encore quelques mois.

Chaque jour, elle s'attelait à la tâche et chaque soir, elle se couchait épuisée, mais satisfaite des progrès de la remise à neuf. Ce n'était pas parfait : elle était loin d'avoir l'âme d'un artisan, mais c'était son œuvre ; sa fierté. Clay lui avait bien proposé, à plusieurs reprises, de faire revenir une entreprise pour achever le travail au plus vite, mais Baxie avait refusé. Elle s'était mise un challenge : elle devait réussir seule, ou presque.

Néanmoins, la jeune femme s'apercevait que le temps jouait contre elle. Très vite, elle allait devoir faire un choix, entre ce qu'elle voulait et ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Dans moins de trois semaines, Eliott débarquerait à Charming, et si la chambre d'enfant était la première pièce qu'elle avait fini – après la cuisine et les salles de bain – elle était consciente qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'accueillir au milieu d'un tel fatras.

Eliott, encore une autre source d'inquiétude et de perturbations pour Baxie. Eliott qui arriverait à Charming, pour les fêtes. Eliott qui voulait rencontrer sa famille. Sa Granny – comme le bambin avait décidé de l'appeler. Son Grand-père, et ses oncles. Il les connaissait tous ; leurs noms et leurs visages lui étaient familiers. Le petit garçon avait exigé que Charlie lui envoie une photo de tous, pour qu'il les reconnaisse dès son arrivée. Et comme à son habitude, la chasseuse avait été incapable de lui dire non.

Alors, chaque jour, Eliott récitait par cœur à Jude et Lisa les prénoms de sa « nouvelle famille », comme il disait. Et à chaque coup de téléphone, il demandait des nouvelles des uns et des autres. De son oncle Jax et de son si minuscule cousin Abel, qu'il avait hâte de rencontrer. De tonton Opie, et de Kenny, qu'il voulait comme copain dès qu'il arriverait à Charming. De tonton Bob qui était parti en vacances. Charlie avait bien été obligée de lui mentir : difficile d'expliquer à un gamin de quatre ans que le fameux oncle Bob était emprisonné, une accusation de meurtre au premier degré sur le dos.

Grand-père Clay et Granny Gemma. Chibs, Tig, Piney, et même Juice – qu'il trouvait vraiment très amusant avec sa crête sur la tête, au point que Charlie avait dû rester ferme et implacable quand Eliott lui avait demandé s'il pouvait avoir la même. Tous, le garçonnet se les était appropriés. Simples images de papier glacé, devenues de vraies personnes. Eliott les appelait même « sa Cali'famille. » Et pourtant, aucun d'entre eux – hormis Jax – ne connaissait même son existence. Et Charlie angoissait.

Toujours, elle repoussait le moment de l'annoncer aux Sons. Par peur de la déception de Chibs d'avoir gardé pour elle un tel secret. Par crainte de celle de Gemma, cette maniaque du contrôle absolu. Et surtout Charlie était terrifiée : quand elle le leur dirait officiellement, cela deviendrait vrai ; la venue d'Eliott à Charming serait bien réelle. Et dès cet instant, il serait en danger : SAMCRO n'était pas un environnement sain et sécurisant pour un enfant. Baxie ne le savait que trop bien.

Pourtant, elle en était consciente, ce n'était que reculer pour mieux sauter. L'arrivée d'Eliott était inévitable et imminente.

― « Aujourd'hui, marmonna Bax pour elle-même. Je leur dis aujourd'hui, tenta-t-elle de se convaincre. »

Oui, se promit-elle, elle parlerait à Gemma ce jour même. Ou peut-être plutôt à Clay, ce serait moins risqué. Quoique… songea-t-elle. Ou alors, Jax pourrait-il l'aider à l'annoncer aux autres, dès qu'elle l'aurait mis dans la confidence. Mais depuis la mort de Donna, la tension entre Jax et Clay était toujours plus malsaine. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas l'allié idéal. Quant à Chibs, elle craignait trop sa réaction pour lui annoncer en face à face.

― « Putain, Bobby, pourquoi tu n'es pas là, mec ? se lamenta-t-elle. Pile au moment où j'aurais besoin de ta formidable diplomatie, tu laisses Stahl t'enculer bien profond ! Merde ! jura-t-elle. »

Bien sûr, si Opie avait été là, elle était sûre qu'elle aurait pu s'en remettre à lui. Lui, il aurait su quoi dire et comment faire. Lui, il l'aurait soutenue. Mais Opie était parti. Juste après l'enterrement de Donna, il avait enfourché sa Dyna et filé vers le nord. Piney et Mary s'occupaient des enfants, qui doucement reprenaient goût à la vie, sans leur mère. Et sans leur père. Les enfants sont toujours plus forts qu'on ne l'imagine, et tellement pleins de ressource, pensa Charlie, en se remémorant la facilité désarmante avec laquelle Eliott avait lui-même rationalisé et surmonté le décès brutal de son père.

― « Tellement plus forts que nous, murmura-t-elle. »

Parce que Bax, elle, avait bien plus de difficulté à faire face à tout cela. A l'arrivée d'Eliott, à la mort de Chris, à celle de Donna, à Walter Donovan aussi… Trop de truc merdiques, en trop peu de temps : Charlie n'en voyait plus le bout. Et sans Kip, sans doute se serait-elle laissée aller à la mélancolie. Mais Kip était venu, et comme le dit un proverbe japonais : « Le malheur peut être un pont vers le bonheur. »

Au fond, tout n'était pas si noir : encore tant de belles choses jonchaient sa vie, qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre. Elle était forte, elle le savait. Forte grâce à Eliott et son enfantine insouciance. Forte grâce à Kip, qui lui offrait un nouveau départ. Forte d'avoir retrouvé sa famille ; d'être à nouveau au milieu des siens. Il ne lui manquait qu'Opie. Opie dont elle n'avait de nouvelles qu'à travers Jax, ne sachant pas comment il allait ; comment il surmontait tout ça. Et cela la rendait dingue.

Comme un clin d'œil du destin, son portable vibra dans sa poche, et l'en extirpant, elle vit un texto d'Opie s'afficher sur l'écran. Il revenait. Il était sur la route du retour et espérait être rentré dans la matinée. Et il voulait la voir.

Le ventre de Charlie se noua. D'accord, elle était forte, et heureuse, et tout … mais il n'empêchait que revoir son meilleur ami l'angoissait. Son gros barbu lui avait terriblement manqué durant son exil, mais d'un sens, elle était soulagée de ne pas avoir à faire face au chagrin du biker. Elle avait peur de l'état dans lequel elle le trouverait. Opie avait toujours été un roc, inébranlable et solide. Et s'il s'était écroulé ? Et s'il était amoindri, l'ombre de lui-même, saurait-elle y faire face ? Saurait-elle être l'épaule dont il avait besoin ? Et saurait-elle faire taire cette sourde culpabilité tapie au fond d'elle, et dont elle ne parvenait pas à se défaire ? Baxie était revenue. Et Donna était morte.

Charlie savait bien que tout cela n'avait pas le moindre sens : elle ne pouvait pas raisonnablement être responsable du meurtre de Donna. Pourtant un sournois poison infiltrait son esprit : la mort de Donna était trop similaire à celle de Ryanne, treize ans plus tôt. Alors, sans raison, Charlie culpabilisait. Et pour être là pour Opie, elle devrait être capable de museler ce ridicule sentiment.

― « Oh putain Bax ! beugla-t-elle d'un coup, pour se secouer un peu. Ce n'est pas le moment, là. Alors, on récapitule : d'abord le Club, la douche. La compta en retard du bar – merci Bobby ! Et … Fait chier ! soupira-t-elle bruyamment en réalisant la suite. Ope… Eliott… Holy shit, ça va être une putain de journée de merde, je le sens ! »

L'humeur ayant viré au gris foncé, Charlie attrapa à la volée son sac, ses clés et sa veste, et se dirigea vers l'entrée… pour retrouver le sourire instantanément. Et niais de chez niais, le sourire, songea-t-elle, atterrée par sa propre nigauderie. Sur la porte d'entrée était placardée une note de Kip : « Bureau de Gemma. 3 PM. Et rappelle le serrurier pour faire réparer cette porte, aujourd'hui ! »

Charlie éclata de rire : ils étaient pires que des ados, réduits à se laisser des petits mots pour organiser leurs rendez-vous secrets.

― « On est pitoyables ! se désola Charlie, avant de fourrer la note dans sa poche, et de filer au Club, un sourire persistant sur le visage.

OoOoOoOoO

Charlie était en train de s'arracher les cheveux sur tout le foutoir de paperasse étalé devant elle. Un mois que Bobby était en prison, et donc un mois que la comptabilité du bar du MC ressemblait plus au cahier de dessin d'un enfant de maternelle, qu'à un livre de comptes digne de ce nom. Il manquait des factures à la pelle ; quant à celles dont elle disposait, elles étaient mélangées, tachées, froissées … C'était une vraie catastrophe.

― « Je vais leur faire la peau ! grogna-t-elle, passablement énervée.

― À qui donc, princesse ? s'exclama Tig en entrant dans le bar, Jax, Clay, Chibs, Juice et Kip, sur les talons. »

Charlie avait été tellement absorbée par son marasme de chiffres, qu'elle n'avait pas entendu les Dynas revenir, et fit un bond, surprise.

― « Putain de merde, grommela-t-elle, une main sur le cœur. À vous, bande de connards ! C'est un bordel sans nom, ce truc ! Nan, en fait, vous savez quoi : je vais laisser Bobby vous massacrer tous, les uns après les autres, dès qu'il rentrera ! »

Charlie intercepta un regard autoritaire de Clay en direction de Tig, qui s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose.

― « Ah ouais, c'est à ce point là ? demanda innocemment le Près, en passant derrière le bar où s'était installée sa fille, pour prendre une bière. »

Baxie se tourna vers son père, circonspecte. Elle plissa les yeux, intriguée, sûre que ce simple échange de regard entre le Près et son bras droit cachait quelque chose.

― « Quoi ? demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

― Quoi, quoi ? répliqua innocemment son père en s'accoudant au bar.

― Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ? insista-t-elle en vrillant un regard dur dans les prunelles d'acier de Clay. Ne croyez pas que je n'ai pas vu ce petit regard vers Tig, genre " ferme ta gueule ! ", cracha-t-elle quand son père haussa les épaules, l'air de rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? C'est à propos de Bobby ?

― Il n'y rien, tu deviens parano, ma fille, renchérit le Près, sans se démonter.

― Bordel, c'est quoi le truc, merde ! gronda-t-elle alors, que Juice tentait de masquer un sourire moqueur. Même l'attardé se marre !

― Hé ! protesta Juice avec un regard noir.

― Un attardé qui se marre, ce n'est pas vraiment une preuve de quoi que ce soit, ajouta le Près. »

Juice bougonna, vexé, et se dirigea vers son antre en soupirant, non sans faire un crochet en direction de son amie, pour lui asséner un petit coup de poing vengeur.

― « Va chier, faux frère ! râla Baxie, en se massant l'épaule, douloureuse au niveau du point d'impact. Nan, mais allez, quoi ! Putain, vous faites chier ! Il se passe quoi ?

― Charlie Baxter Morrow, surveille un peu ton langage, s'il te plait ! la réprimanda Chibs en venant s'asseoir près d'elle, déposant au préalable un baiser sur le sommet du crâne de la brunette.

― Vous êtes tous des cons, marmonna Bax, en voyant que les bikers persistaient dans leur mutisme.

― Argh touché ! ironisa son père. Si tu ne m'avais pas balancé ça trente fois par jour, pendant cinq ans, peut-être que ça m'aurait atteint, se moqua-t-il. Mais là, je suis immunisé ! Prospect, au boulot ! ordonna Clay. »

Kip obtempéra immédiatement, tandis que Tig s'enfermait dans la réserve pour faire l'état des stocks. Jax murmura quelques mots à Clay, et tous deux partirent s'enfermer dans la Chapelle, laissant l'Ecossais et Bax, seuls.

― « Tu as une sale gueule, daddy, constata la jeune femme.

― Contrairement à toi, ouais ! Tu as l'air vraiment bien ces derniers temps, fit remarquer Chibs, content de voir que sa gamine avait recouvré sa joie de vivre.

― Tu n'es pas malade au moins ? s'inquiéta franchement la brunette.

― Nan ! s'exclama le biker, tout sourire. Je n'ai juste pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

― C'est Tania qui t'a épuisé ? se moqua Charlie. Ben quoi ? C'est quoi ce regard ? demanda-t-elle alors que le biker écarquillait les yeux, abasourdi.

― Pas d'agressivité. Ni de méchante petite réplique contre Tania, énuméra-t-il. Tu es malade, chérie ? ajouta-t-il en plaquant une main sur le front de la jeune femme.

― Alors voilà comment je suis récompensée de mes efforts ! ronchonna Baxie, en repoussant la main de Chibs. »

Baxie s'était résolue à la situation, bien qu'encore régulièrement, elle sentait les piques de la jalousie se manifester dans ses entrailles. Mais par deux fois, elle avait rencontré Tania, sans Chibs pour servir de chaperon ; sans être obligée d'assister à leurs écœurantes démonstrations d'affection publiques. Et Tania n'avait rien à voir avec nombre de crow-eaters qui fréquentaient le Club. Ni avec les femmes, toutes plus insipides et vulgaires les unes que les autres, qu'avait fréquentées Chibs. Non, Tania n'était pas une banale pute des Sons : c'était une jeune femme agréable, sincèrement attirée par Chibs et non par le top-rocker qu'il portait. Alors, Baxie avait déposé les armes, et décidé d'accepter la nouvelle maitresse de son daddy.

Sans doute, Kip y était-il pour quelque chose. Charlie avait trouvé la paix, et se sentait vraiment heureuse en compagnie du rouquin ; aussi, elle avait réalisé à quel point elle était égoïste de priver l'Ecossais de la même chance. Bien sûr que Tania n'était pas à la hauteur. Jamais encore elle n'avait rencontré quelqu'un qui soit assez bien pour son daddy. Mais à défaut, Tania ferait l'affaire. Alors, Charlie avait laissé ses caprices et ses réticences de côté, et n'avait plus interféré.

― « Pardon, je suis fier de toi, mon bébé, s'excusa le biker en étreignant la brunette. Et non, c'est pas Tania. On …, hésita-t-il. Enfin disons que j'ai pris mes distances.

― Elle s'appelle comment ? renchérit Bax, pas dupe, tout en continuant de classer les factures.

― Qui ? demanda Chibs, l'air gêné.

― La nouvelle, répondit-t-elle, comme une évidence.

― Je n'ai pas dit que …, balbutia l'Ecossais, avant d'abdiquer devant le regard en coin de Charlie. Jenny, avoua-t-il à voix basse, la tête basse, l'air piteux.

― Et quel âge a Jenny ? insista Bax, les lèvres pincées. »

Il n'y avait que deux raisons pour que Chibs ne se vante pas publiquement d'une nouvelle conquête : soit elle était mariée, soit elle était plus jeune que ne la décence – et Bax – ne le lui permettait. Il est si prévisible, songea Charlie.

― « Tu ne veux pas le savoir ! répliqua l'homme, avec un grimace crispée.

― On avait dit pas plus jeune que moi Daddy, t'exagère ! le gronda la brunette, l'air sévère.

― Désolé … se repentit-il. Prospect, dépêche toi un peu, bordel ! beugla l'Ecossais, alors que Kip un carton de fourniture destinées au bar dans les bras, discutait avec l'un des mécanos, à l'entrée du Club. Putain, ce gamin va me rendre chèvre ! Il est encore arrivé en retard, ce matin ! Clay était furieux, râla-t-il. »

Charlie s'absorba plus encore dans le classement des factures, regrettant d'un coup qu'il lui en reste aussi peu à ranger. Elle songea à la tête de Chibs, si à cet instant précis, elle lui avouait être seule la raison des retards répétés de son Prospect. L'image la fit ricaner en silence, mais elle chassa bien loin d'elle cette idée stupide : elle comportait bien trop de risques pour l'intégrité physique de Kip, et la sienne, tout comme pour la santé de l'Ecossais. Finalement, se convainquit-elle, ce n'est pas si mal comme ça.

― « Il a peut-être des problèmes de moto, bafouilla-t-elle, cherchant une excuse valable, de peur que les soupçons de Chibs – trop perspicace pour leur bien à tous – ne se tournent vers elle. »

Mais visiblement, cette pensée n'avait pas même effleuré l'esprit du biker. Pour Chibs, c'était inconcevable. Autant, il avait craint le rapprochement qui s'était opéré entre sa gamine et le portoricain ; redoutant qu'il la lui prenne et que la jeune femme ait moins de temps et d'attention pour le vieux grincheux qu'il était. Autant, il n'avait jamais eu une quelconque raison de soupçonner une relation autre que cordiale et amicale entre le rouquin et la brunette. Et d'ailleurs qu'aurait bien pu trouver Charlie à Kip. Le Prospect était un bon gars, sympathique et drôle, mais pas assez solide pour porter la jeune femme. Aussi, imperturbable, Chibs continua sur sa lancée :

― « Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama-t-il avec conviction. Y'a forcément une nana là-dessous. Et elle doit en valoir le coup, pour qu'il prenne le risque de se faire descendre par Clay ! affirma-t-il en dardant un regard avisé sur son protégé qui déposait son carton dans le bar.

― Si tu savais …, murmura Charlie, presque inaudible.

― Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

― Rien. Je comptais à voix haute, mentit-elle avec assurance.

― Dis, tu ne voudrais pas essayer de savoir qui c'est ? demanda Chibs à sa gamine, sur le ton de la confidence. Toi, tu arriveras sans doute à le faire parler.

― Ça c'est sûr, dit-elle, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

― Non mais c'est pas vrai ! tonna la voix de Tig depuis la réserve. C'est la troisième fois cette semaine ! râla le Sergent d'Armes en émergeant de la pièce attenante au bar.

― Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon frère ? l'interrogea Clay, que les cris de Tig avaient fait sortir de la Chapelle, suivi de Jax.

― Il se passe que quelqu'un a encore foutu le bordel dans la réserve ! tempêta le biker aux yeux d'azur. Mais cette fois le coupable a laissé un indice ! s'écria-t-il victorieux, en levant son poing fermé.

― Un indice ? répéta Charlie d'une voix blanche. »

Baxie blêmit en voyant la main de Tig s'ouvrir sur un objet qu'elle reconnut au premier coup d'œil. C'était l'une de ses boucles d'oreilles en argent, qu'elle avait perdu la veille. Malheureusement pour elle, ce n'était pas n'importe quelle boucle. Elle était la seconde d'une paire qu'Opie et Jax lui avait offerte pour ses seize ans ; chose qui n'échappa pas au VP.

― « À ton avis pour quelle raison y aurait-il une boucle d'oreille dans la réserve, hein ? continua Tig, toujours furieux. Et l'emballage de capote la fois dernière ? ajouta-t-il excédé : c'était lui qui était en charge du rangement de la réserve, et depuis plusieurs semaines, il la retrouvait sens dessus dessous presque quotidiennement. Je vous préviens les mecs, il va falloir que ça s'arrête ! Que le coupable se dénonce ! ordonna-t-il avec humeur. Nan mais franchement ! »

Passablement mal à l'aise, Charlie marmonna vaguement qu'il y avait trop de bruit pour elle ici, et qu'elle allait s'enfermer dans le bureau pour terminer son travail, avant de fuir aussi vite que possible, dans l'indifférence la plus complète. Ou presque …

Si la plupart des bikers étaient absorbés par les révélations de Tig, échafaudant en vrac des dizaines de théories, Jax, lui, ne prenait pas part à la ferveur ambiante. Il avait immédiatement reconnu les pendants d'oreilles, aux fines lianes d'argent ouvragées, protégeant une minuscule colombe de nacre. Un sourire amusé s'étirant sur ses lèvres, il observa l'air gêné de sa sœur. Les regards paniqués qu'elle échangea avec Kip, ce dernier figé sur le pas de la porte, son carton dans les bras. Il les vit échanger trois mots dans un murmure quand Baxie le croisa.

Quand il aperçu les mains des deux jeunes gens se frôler presque imperceptiblement, avant que Charlie ne quitte le bar, il n'eut plus aucun doute. Jax n'en revenait pas d'être passé à côté d'un truc pareil. Sa sœur était peut-être la Princesse des Secrets – Gemma étant de loin la Reine – mais il la connaissait par cœur et se voulait très perspicace : comment avait-il pu ne pas déceler pareil changement ?

Il ignorait même jusqu'à l'existence d'une quelconque complicité entre Kip et Bax. Quoique, maintenant qu'il y repensait, peut-être certains détails auraient dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. C'était Kip que Chibs avait envoyé s'assurer que Charlie allait bien, alors qu'elle venait de leur renvoyer Juice salement amoché. Et de ce que Jax savait, Kip y avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit, « pour discuter » avait-il dit. Et puis, quand Jax était passé à Nead na Crow la semaine précédente, la moto de Kip était garée devant la maison, et le rouquin tranquillement installé sur la terrasse à l'arrière, en train de siroter une bière avec la chasseuse. Mais au fond, cela ne signifiait rien, non ? Et pourtant, il y avait bien quelque chose, Jax en était sûr maintenant.

Aussi, il n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant d'obtenir des réponses, et emboîta le pas à Charlie, adressant un sourire narquois au rouquin quand il passa à sa hauteur. Arrivé dans le bureau, où sa sœur était déjà installée à la table de travail, il prit place sur le sofa, face à elle, sans se départir de son énigmatique sourire, se contentant de la fixer du regard, en silence.

― « Tu te rends compte que c'est stressant ? finit par lâcher Charlie, sans lever les yeux vers son frère. »

Quand elle l'avait vu entrer à sa suite dans le bureau, la jeune femme avait compris. Jax avait reconnu la boucle. Jax savait. Eh merde, songea-t-elle, se faire griller pour un bijou, c'est quand même stupide !

― « La réserve, donc, dit simplement le blond.

― Les gens ont vraiment de drôles d'idées, hein, répondit la brunette, la voix dépourvue de toute assurance.

― Tu sais, petite sœur, il y a un truc qui m'échappe, reprit son frère, l'air pensif. Depuis toutes ces années où les uns et les autres on cherche des coins pour s'envoyer en l'air discrètement, personne n'a réussi à le faire dans la réserve sans se faire gauler. Comment c'est possible que personne n'ait rien grillé ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire entendu.

― Je n'en sais rien… marmonna Bax, les yeux rivés sur le livre de comptabilité

― Quand même, il y a toujours du passage dans le Club. Des allers et retours dans la réserve continua-t-il. Et puis, le clubhouse n'est pas vraiment bien insonorisé. Il y'a un truc.

― Si tu le dis. Dans ce domaine, tes compétences dépassent largement les miennes, répliqua-t-elle en soupirant.

― Allez, princesse, dis-moi : c'est quoi ton secret, hein ? insista-t-il, en lui adressant une œillade complice. Comment vous faites, le Prospect et toi ? »

Charlie releva la tête d'un coup, estomaquée. Qu'il ait compris qu'elle était la coupable pour la réserve, cela elle s'en doutait, mais de là à ce qu'il soit parvenu à en déduire pour elle et Kip… Nom de Dieu, il est fort ! songea-t-elle, ahurie.

― « Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? bafouilla Bax en piquant un fard, alors que Jax lui adressait un regard signifiant de ne pas tourner autour du pot. Ok… D'accord, abdiqua-t-elle dans un souffle vaincu. Mais ne dis rien, s'il te plait, Jax, le supplia-t-elle, paniquée.

― Ton secret est bien gardé, petite sœur, la rassura Jax d'une voix posée. Alors, Kip et toi vous êtes ensemble, rigola-t-il doucement, encore surpris de cette révélation.

― Je ne sais pas. Je suis pas sûre de ce qu'on est, avoua-t-elle en abandonnant une fois pour toutes sa paperasse, s'affaissant sur son fauteuil, tout en allumant une cigarette.

― Ben ça alors ! s'exclama le VP, en acceptant la tige de tabac que lui tendait Charlie. Je n'ai rien vu venir entre vous deux

― Moi non plus pour être honnête, reconnut Baxie. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé. C'est arrivé c'est tout. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un. Il était là, disponible, attentif… Il s'est occupé de moi. Et puis, une chose en entraînant une autre… tenta-t-elle d'expliquer, se sentant aussi gênée que quand elle était adolescente.

― J'imagine que c'est une bonne chose. Et c'est du sérieux ?

― J'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je sais juste que je me sens bien avec lui, et c'est quelque chose que je ne pensais voir m'arriver de nouveau. Je veux dire, ça va vraiment bien, et ce n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, avoua-t-elle avec un air épanoui. Alors pour le moment, je me laisse porter, j'essaie de simplement vivre les choses au jour le jour. Tout ça est arrivé après la mort de Donna, et je sais bien que j'étais au plus mal alors… C'est pour ça que je veux garder ça pour nous, pour le moment : je veux d'abord être sûre que ce n'était pas juste pour faire face à la mort de Done.

― Je suis vraiment content pour toi, chérie, assura affectueusement son frère en lui pressant doucement la main. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vue sourire comme ça. Et si c'est grâce à Mi-couille, alors tant mieux. Mais il a intérêt à bien se comporter, sinon, je lui coupe la couille, menaça-t-il à demi sérieux.

― Tu sais Jax, tu peux me croire, au bout d'un moment cette menace perd de son charme, rigola Charlie. Je veux dire qu'à force de le menacer de l'émasculer, ce n'est même plus aussi drôle ! On va devoir trouver autre chose ! proposa-t-elle. Mais, ne t'en fais pas. Kip c'est vraiment un chic type. Et je n'en ai pas rencontré beaucoup alors je compte bien le garder, affirma-t-elle avec une conviction qui l'étonna elle-même. Même si je ne sais pas où on va comme ça, ni même comment on y va. Mais une chose est sûre, on y va ! lança-t-elle mi-enjouée, mi-craintive à l'idée de l'éventuel échec de leur relation.

― Waouh ! Tu te projettes dans le futur ou je rêve ? s'écria le VP, abasourdi. Qui êtes-vous, et qu'avez-vous fait de ma sœur, que le simple mot engagement fait détaler à l'autre bout du monde, plus vite que son ombre ? se moqua-t-il. »

Jax rigolait, mais n'en était pas moins complètement décontenancé. Était-il véritablement possible que sa sœur, autrefois si réticente à toute idée de couple et de relation durable – de surcroît avec un Son – ait à ce point changé, qu'elle envisageait à présent de se construire un avenir à deux ? Était-ce Kip la seule et unique raison de ce changement si opportun ? Si tel était le cas, alors Jax ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour l'encourager dans cette voie et pour protéger activement cette fragile liaison. Aujourd'hui, il voyait sa sœur heureuse, comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps. Peut-être même jamais, songea-t-il. Alors, il était juste reconnaissant envers le Prospect, qu'importerait le temps que durerait leur histoire : Kip était bon pour Bax, et cela n'avait pas de prix aux yeux du VP.

Depuis trop longtemps, il désespérait de la voir seule : personne ne devrait être seul, il en était sûr. Quand lui avait trouvé Tara puis l'avait perdue, son monde s'était comme écroulé. Et maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvée, plus jamais il ne voulait la laisser partir. Parce qu'être deux c'était tellement mieux. Aussi, qu'importait que ce fut Kip que Bax avait choisi : tout ce que souhaitait Jax c'était que sa sœur retrouve goût à la vie.

― « J'ai fait ça ? Je me suis projetée… répéta Charlie, l'air atterrée. Oh putain, je viens vraiment de le faire… C'est carrément flippant, grommela-t-elle, abasourdie.

― Moi, je trouve ça carrément encourageant, rectifia Jax avec un large sourire.

― Qu'est-ce qui est encourageant ? intervint la voix de Chibs qui pénétrait dans le bureau. »

L'instant de confiance et de confidence était brisé. Baxie ne se sentait pas encore capable de mettre Chibs dans le secret. Parce qu'il était trop protecteur, trop paternel et possessif aussi. Trop Chibs simplement. Et puis, Charlie savait qu'avec lui, elle devrait prendre mille précautions. Elle avait compris son erreur avec Juice, quand enfin l'Ecossais lui avait confié avoir eu peur. Peur que Juice ne lui vole sa gamine. Peur qu'elle ne l'aime plus comme avant. Peur qu'elle le délaisse.

Charlie avait été choquée de voir la torture interne que s'était infligé son daddy, pour une broutille. Pour quelque chose qui n'avait même jamais existé. Pour rien. Aussi, elle avait compris, qu'avant de le mettre dans la confidence, elle devrait le préparer ; lui assurer que rien ne changeait et que personne ne remplaçait personne. Foutu Écossais trop excessif, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire attendri.

Jax n'avait pas eu besoin d'un seul mot de la part de sa sœur pour comprendre qu'elle tenait à ce que leur conversation s'arrête là. Il savait aussi pourquoi : c'était le VP qui avait écouté les angoisses et les craintes de son aîné, au sujet de Juice et Bax. Le blond comprenait à quel point Chibs était encore enfermé dans le passé, et qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas admettre que Charlie ait grandi. Aussi, pour ne pas laisser le malaise s'installer, il dévia la conversation sur un sujet qui – il en était sûr – ne manquerait pas de mettre le feu aux poudres.

― « Eh bien certainement pas Jenny et ses dix-huit printemps ! s'exclama Jax, un sourire narquois et provocateur sur le visage.

― Elle en a dix-neuf ! protesta Chibs avec véhémence, avant de se figer, un rictus gêné sur le visage.

― Filip Telford ! s'indigna Charlie, outrée. Tu n'es vraiment qu'un vieux pervers dégueulasse !

― Moi aussi je t'aime, sweet heart, renchérit le vieux biker, la bouche en cœur.

― Holy shit, Chibs, c'est encore une gamine ! s'insurgea Baxie, horrifiée par l'attitude désinvolte et plus que limite de son père de cœur.

― Elle a raison, Chibs, c'est crade, appuya Jax, très amusé par l'inversion des rôles du vaudeville qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Même Bax est plus vieille qu'elle !

― L'âge, ça ne veut rien dire de nos jours, tu sais, se défendit piteusement Chibs.

― Elle pourrait être ta fille, Chibs, gronda la jeune femme, dégoûtée. Putain, elle pourrait être ma petite sœur ! s'offusqua-t-elle. Sérieusement Chibs, tu me fais honte, l'admonesta-t-elle avec une grimace.

― Tu sais, elle est très mûre pour son âge, riposta encore l'Ecossais.

― Oh chic alors ! ironisa Bax. Tu veux dire qu'elle ne joue déjà plus à la Barbie ! Voilà qui est très encourageant ! railla-t-elle.

― Bon, ça va, ça va, bougonna le plus vieux des bikers.

― Non, ça ne va pas. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te trouver une poule qui soit au moins majeure, s'il te plait ! ordonna Charlie. Nom de Dieu, je ne suis même pas sûre que ce soit légal ! grogna-t-elle.

― On vend des armes de contrebande, et toi, ce qui t'inquiète, c'est un éventuel détournement de mineur ! se moqua ouvertement Jax.

― De toute façon, c'est légal : j'ai vérifié, marmonna Chibs, d'une petite voix. »

Charlie et Jax se figèrent, la bouche ouverte en un large O de stupéfaction, estomaqués. Puis le VP éclata de rire, tandis que Charlie secouait la tête, dépitée.

― « Tu as … vérifié... bafouilla Charlie, hésitant entre un éclat de rire hystérique, et un sanglot désabusé. Oh merde... souffla-t-elle. Ok. C'est une blague, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle atterrée. Ou un pari débile et super craignos avec Tig, hein ? Tu n'es pas sérieux, daddy ?

― Oh allez, petite sœur, intervint Jax, toujours hilare. Rappelle-moi quel âge tu avais quand Happy et toi, vous...

― Ce n'est pas pareil ! s'exclama précipitamment la brunette, en voyant l'expression coupable de Chibs se muer en un rictus sévère.

― Et en quoi ce serait différent ? répliqua Chibs, glacial.

― Parce que... Il n'y avait pas trente ans d'écart avec … enfin lui, quoi, balbutia Charlie. Et puis, ce n'est pas comparable, c'est tout.

― Tu es d'une mauvaise foi, sweet heart, c'est navrant, rétorqua Chibs.

― Bax, de mauvaise foi ? Ce n'est pas un scoop ! se moqua grassement Happy en entrant à son tour dans le bureau.

― Alors toi, tu as vraiment un sens du timing merdique ! soupira Bax en fusillant l'Unholy One du regard.

― Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? s'indigna le grand tatoué.

― Tu as couché avec ma sœur, lui murmura Jax, avec une œillade complice.

― Jax ! gronda Baxie.

― Ah, ça, répliqua Happy.

― Ça ? s'offusqua Charlie. Ah bah, je te remercie : autant de considération me va droit au cœur, espèce d'enfoiré !

― Moi je trouve que tu tombes très bien, Happy, intervint Chibs. Bax dit qu'on ne peut pas comparer ce que je vis avec Jenny, à ce que vous... la première que vous avez... enfin, tu sais quoi...

― Je suis d'accord : Jenny, elle sait carrément s'y prendre, elle ! approuva Happy.

― Hap', je vais te descendre ! cria Charlie, furibonde.

― Holy shit, tu t'es tapé Jenny ! s'écria Chibs.

― Mais quel bordel ! soupira Jax, entre l'amusement et l'inquiétude que la situation ne tourne mal.

― Tu t'es fait la meuf de Chibs ! renchérit Bax. Mais c'est encore une gamine !

― Plus âgée que toi, la première fois, objecta Happy, avec sérieux. Et plus douée aussi !

― T'es mort, mec, le menaça Bax, furieuse.

― Ah tu vois, elle est plus vieille que tu ne l'étais ! reprit Chibs, victorieux.

― Tu as trente ans de plus qu'elle, Telford ! C'est dégueulasse ! s'insurgea Baxie.

― L'âge, ça ne compte pas, protesta simplement le Nomade.

― Bien sûr que si, ça compte, rétorqua la brunette, boudeuse.

― Pourtant, ça ne t'a pas dérangée, quand tu m'as sauté dessus… répliqua le grand tatoué, taquin.

― Va mourir, connard ! Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? cracha-t-elle, acerbe. Putain Chibs, même Happy lui est passé dessus : Dieu sait combien d'autres gars l'ont mise dans leur pieu avant ça ! se scandalisa la chasseuse.

― Bobby, Tig… commença à énumérer songeusement Happy.

― Juice, aussi, ajouta Jax, hilare.

― Quinn et Kozic, continua son compère Nomade.

― Je vais vomir, articula Charlie avec un rictus dégoûté. Vous êtes pathétiques. Et au fait, quand vous vous refilez les filles comme ça, vous vous refilez aussi les morpions et autres saloperies qui vont avec ? lança-t-elle, venimeuse, faisant naître un sourire amusé sur les trognes des trois bikers.

― Qui a des morpions ? intervint Kip, en émergeant du garage, un pile de factures dans la main, qu'il donna à la jeune femme.

― Oh, et lui aussi, souffla Happy, avant de ricaner franchement, devant la mine déconfite de la brunette.

― Formidable ! grogna Charlie en claquant la pile de papier sur le bureau, avec humeur. Avec Juice, en voilà deux sur huit qui n'ont pas l'âge d'être son père !

― Le père de qui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Kip, complètement perdu. »

Kip ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'il se passait. Happy était hilare ; Chibs semblait hésiter entre la contrariété et le rire, tandis que Jax dardait un œil inquisiteur sur sa sœur. La sœur de Jax, justement... Baxie semblait tout d'un coup hors d'elle, un air de déception mêlé de colère peignant les traits de son visage. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer, pour que sa jeune maîtresse se mette dans un tel état ? Le rouquin perçut le regard de son VP, et sans pouvoir expliquer comment il le savait, le Prospect en était sûr : Jax savait.

Il le voyait dans les yeux du blond, dans le regard compatissant et amical qu'il posait sur lui. Jax était au courant de sa relation avec Charlie. Sans doute sa jeune sœur avait-elle ressenti le besoin de s'en ouvrir à la lui : Kip les savait très liés. Alors, pourquoi donc Jax arborait-il cet air crispé ? Kip sentait bien qu'il essayait de lui faire passer un message, qu'il ne pouvait délivrer à haute voix, mais il n'en comprenait pas la teneur.

Au vu de l'état d'agacement contrarié de Baxie, cela avait sans nul doute rapport avec quelque chose qu'il avait dit ou fait, et que son amante avait mal pris. Mais Kip, ne savait pas : il venait d'arriver, et n'avait rien dit de significatif.

― « Jenny. Et son vagin, reprit Baxie, glacial, son regard noir fixant le bureau pour éviter de croiser celui de l'un des bikers. Fourré par la quasi-totalité des queues de Sons des alentours ! cracha-t-elle, avant de tourner brusquement les talons, le cahier de comptabilité dans les bras, quittant la pièce.

― Bax ! s'indigna Chibs.

― Bax... tenta d'apaiser Jax.

― Mais Bax, qu'est-ce que... demanda Kip, incrédule.

― Tu veux de la compagnie ? la taquina Happy, alors que Charlie s'éloignait sur le parking, en direction du Club.

― Crève, connard ! beugla la jeune femme avec fureur.

― Charlie ! gronda Clay, adossé à la porte du Club.

― Oh ça va ! bougonna la brunette avec humeur, avant de lancer le cahier de comptes à son père, et de s'asseoir sur l'une des tables de pic-nic pour allumer une cigarette. »

* * *

**_Pour ce premier chapitre, je vous épargne l'appel à la review, mais préparez-vous pour les prochains ! MOUHAHAHAHHAHAHA! t surtout, cela ne vous dispense pas d'une petite review, hein ! =)_**


	2. Représailles

**_EDIT ! Oups, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais complètement foiré mon découpage du chapitre (je me disais aussi que ça ne me parraissait pas normal de n'avoir que 3 parties contre les 4 habituelles) Du coup, pour ceux qui ont déjà lu ce chapitre, il est plus court, et vous en retrouverez donc une bonne moitié sur le chapitre suivant... Désolée._**

_Dernier Update: septembre 2012... Ok, j'ai honte comme jamais!_

_Bon, bon , bon..._

_D'abord NON, ceci n'est pas une blague! Allez savoir comment ou pourquoi, mais je vous ai pondu un chapitre! Ma réconciliation avec cette infidèle de motivation? Peut-être, mais au fond, je ne sais pas... La majeure partie de ce chapitre était écrit pourtant, mais non satisfaisant, et ... ben je suis une *mot vulgaire* doublée d'une fainéante Et pour ma défense, une vie de *mot grossier* ces derniers temps! C'est pas fini, mes 4 espagnols sont partis. Et 4 autres viennent de les remplacer... Espérons qu'ils ne fassent pas fuir motivation!_

_Bon bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis infiniment désolée. Et que maintenant, je vous le dis: NE COMPTEZ PAS SUR MOI! Soyons honnêtes! Je vous ai fait touuuuuut un tas de promesses, et j'ai pas été foutue de les tenir! (la preuve, j'ai même pas posté les remerciements pour B&B Family aux reviewers merveilleux qui m'ont suivie!) Je mérite d'être brûlée, je sais, mais rangez les torches: je suis une * mot pas beau* mais je l'assume, et je l'avoue, et c'est pourquoi je vous dis que j'ignore complètement comment je vais gérer la suite. Pour le moment je suis au taquet, mais dieu sait si ça durera!_

_Du coup, pour ceux qui souhaiteraient continuer de suivre (je ne blame pas les autres, j'ai lâché des fics pour moins que ça!) je m'excuse d'avance pour mon manque pathétique de rigueur. Y'a pas, j'ai essayé de changer... j'y arrive pas._

_En tout cas, un ENORME MEGA MERCI aux reviewers pour la fin de B&B Family! Et pour les premiers sur Voices of Dead. J'ai sûrement pas répondu à tout le monde, mais les habitués me connaissent, même trois mois après, je réponds! Deux fois même si ma mémoire fait défaut!_

_Bref, je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour le temps que vous prenez pour parler du chapitre que vous avez lu: vous êtes des perles!_

_Sur ceux, j'arrête de vous casser les pieds et je vous laisse au nouveau chapitre._

_Encore une fois pas très mouvementé, on entame en douceur, pour se remettre dans le bain, je vous jure de vous concocter un peu d'action (et plus si affinités) pour la suite, mais pour l'instant, c'est encore le premier épisode... qui ne décolle qu'à la fin et de manière atroce pour ceux qui l'ont en tête._

_Mais entre Zobelle et les Sons, et Charlie et ses fantômes, je vous promets que la suite devrait bouger un peu plus!_

* * *

_**Titre:**__Voices of Dead_

___**Chapitre 2: Toujours là pour toi**_

**_Auteur:_**Edeinn

**_Rating_****_: M_** (Attention aux plus jeunes : Langage vulgaire/Mots de sexe/ **/!****\** Scène à caractère sexuel …)

**_Spoilers: _**Saison 2 / Épisode 1 Albification ( _Le Masque de la Haine _en français)

**_Résumé général: _****_Charlie est revenue. Prête à affronter ses vieux démons, Charlie reprend sa route aux côtés de SAMCRO, de sa famille, et de son père. C'est le début d'une nouvelle vie pour Charlie Baxter. Une nouvelle route sur laquelle elle suivra les Voix des Morts._**

**_Disclaimer:_**Les éléments scénaristiques de la série, les personnages, et certains dialogues sont la propriété du génial Kurt Sutter. Je ne perçois pour cette fiction aucune contrepartie financière.

**_Bonne Lecture…_**

* * *

___28 novembre 2008_

**__****Représailles**

― « Jax va aller voir Opie, lâcha Tig en tendant le joint à Charlie. »

Le ton du sergent d'arme était mal assuré, presque timide, tout autant que le regard en biais qu'il posa sur la jeune femme, comme craignant sa réaction.

― « Je sais, marmonna Baxie, le regard sombre, tout en tirant une profonde bouffée sur le pétard.

― Tu vas aller avec lui ? tenta doucement le biker.

― Nan, grogna-t-elle, revêche. »

Tig n'insista pas : de toute évidence, le sujet était encore sensible, et le biker n'avait pas la diplomatie de Bobby pour calmer la jeune femme, visiblement à deux doigts de l'explosion.

Il n'avait rien compris de ce que la fille du Près avait baragouiné quand il l'avait rejointe après qu'elle soit sortie en hurlant du bureau. Une histoire de chattes, de queues, de connards et de morpions… Voilà qui lui paraissait receler tous les éléments pour faire une histoire bien graveleuse, comme il les aimait. Mais son instinct de survie l'avait empêché de chercher à en savoir plus, quand d'un geste à peine conscient, Charlie s'était mise à caresser la crosse de son Beretta avec amour. Alors, il s'était contenté d'ouvrir deux bières, et de rouler un joint, en parlant de tout et de rien, le temps que passe l'orage.

Tig crût d'abord que la gamine s'étouffait lorsqu'il l'entendit grogner sourdement à côté de lui. Se remémorant de vieux restes de secourisme, il se tourna vers elle, tout prêt à lui appliquer la méthode Heimlich, et réalisa que si la jeune femme était loin de s'étouffer, en revanche elle était toute proche de la combustion spontanée, tant son visage s'était enflammé, une veine sur son front saillant méchamment. Avant que le biker aux yeux d'azur n'ait eu le temps de s'enquérir de ce qui la mettait dans un tel état, la voix grave d'Happy le devança :

― « Me regarde pas comme ça, Bax : tu sais bien que tu ne me fais pas peur, lança-t-il calmement, sans pourtant masquer la pointe de raillerie dans sa voix.

― Rien à carrer de ta gueule, Hap. Autre chose à foutre. Pas toi que je regardais, connard, gronda Charlie, le regard noir comme la nuit, rivé au-delà de l'Unholy One. »

Intrigués, les deux bikers suivirent le regard foudroyant de la brunette, et tombèrent sur les courbes appétissantes d'une crow-eater, lascivement appuyée contre une voiture à l'entrée du garage.

― « Ben t'as un problème avec cette fille ? s'étonna Tig, tandis que Happy esquissait un sourire amusé.

― Et pourtant, elle m'a l'air vraiment … sympathique, ajouta le biker tatoué, avec un claquement de langue appréciateur.

― Tu dis sympathique, quand tu penses baisable, toi ? répliqua sèchement Charlie, sans cesser de fusiller la femme du regard. Ouais, j'ai un problème, ouais. Avec elle et toutes celles de son espèce ! Regarde là, bordel ! Même Abel, avec ses soixante centimètres, porte plus de tissu sur le corps que n'en porte cette pouffe ! Autant se trimbaler à poil ! C'est à gerber ! éructa-t-elle avec dégoût.

― Ok… souffla Tig, abasourdi par la soudaine diatribe haineuse de la jeune femme, tandis qu'Happy éclatait d'un rire sonore. Tu sais princesse, ces filles…

― Sont des putes ! le coupa abruptement la brunette. C'est bien ça le merdier ! À cause de toutes ces salopes, toutes les femmes liées de près ou de loin aux Sons, et aux bikers en général, sont considérées comme des putes ! Tu vois ça, ça me rend barge ! s'emporta-t-elle. »

Tig voulut répliquer, tenter de calmer le jeu, mais la fille du Près semblait hors d'elle et, sans prévenir, bondit du banc, les poings serrés à s'en blanchir les jointures. Néanmoins, elle n'esquissa pas le moindre pas, et reprit avec virulence, les yeux brûlants d'une lueur de haine qui décontenança même Happy.

― « Regarde-là ! En train de se vautrer comme une chienne en chaleur sur les gars ! gronda Charlie, en désignant d'un geste rageur, la crow-eater qui se coulait sensuellement tout contre le Prospect. Comment tu veux qu'on nous respecte dans ce putain de club, hein, si toutes ces salopes payent leur cul comme si leur vie en dépendait. Après faut pas s'étonner qu'on se fasse traiter comme des merdes ! Putain ça me fait gerber ! cracha-t-elle, en jetant rageusement le mégot de joint par terre. »

Happy ouvrit la bouche, pour répliquer, mais Tig le devança, persuadé que son acolyte du nord ajouterait de l'huile sur le feu.

― « T'as raison, princesse, tempéra le Sergent d'Arme, en posant la main sur le bras contracté à l'extrême de la jeune femme. Mais tu sais bien que t'as rien à voir avec ces filles, mon ange, tu…

― Putain de bordel ! Bien sûr que j'ai rien à voir avec ces putes ! enragea Charlie. Comment tu peux croire que…

― Bax ! la héla Jax, depuis le bureau, coupant court aux cris rageurs de sa sœur.

― Quoi ?! répondit-elle agressive. »

Sans se formaliser outre mesure du ton furieux de Charlie, Jax répondit :

― « Je vais voir Opie, tu viens ? »

Instantanément, l'air furibond de Charlie se changea en un masque douloureux, lèvres pincées et regard fuyant. La jeune femme garda le silence, baissant les yeux pour fixer ses tennis usées. Jax se tint immobile quelques secondes, attendant une réponse de sa sœur, avant de soupirer et de hausser les épaules, vaincu par le mutisme de Bax. Et tandis qu'il enfourchait sa Dyna, Happy donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de la brunette, la faisant grogner de douleur.

― « Allez, Bax, bouge ton petit cul sexy, ordonna Happy, d'un air indéchiffrable. Vas-y, ou tu le regretteras dans moins d'une heure. De toute façon, faudra bien y aller, non ? Alors pourquoi pas maintenant. T'es pas une trouillarde, ni une lâche, Bax : tu fais toujours ce qui doit être fait, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle, le regard planté dans celui de Baxie. »

Durant quelques secondes, qui parurent interminables, Happy et Baxie s'entre regardèrent. Comme si par ce simple contact, ils s'en disaient plus encore ; des choses insaisissables, pour lui, songea Tig. Jusqu'à ce que Charlie soupire, comme vaincue, et se lève, frôlant rapidement l'avant-bras de l'Unholy One, comme pour le remercier.

― « Hé, Jax ! cria-t-elle tandis que le VP mettait les gaz. Attends, je viens ! dit-elle d'une voix forte pour couvrir le vrombissement du moteur. »

En écho au rictus mi-heureux, mi-anxieux de sa petite sœur, le sourire de Jax s'élargit, joyeux, tandis que la jeune femme accourait vers la moto.

Tig regarda les deux frangins s'éloigner et quitter le parking, Charlie fermement accrochée à la taille de son frère. Quand le grondement de la Dyna se fut éteint au loin, Tig se tourna vers son comparse du nord :

― « Un jour, tu me raconteras ? demanda-t-il simplement.

― Clay m'a interdit de parler de ce que Bax et moi… Il dit que Chibs s'en servirait comme excuse pour me plomber la cervelle, répondit Happy, d'un air indifférent.

― Je ne parle pas de vos parties de baise, rétorqua le biker aux yeux d'azur. Même si franchement… Putain Hap', t'as du bol que je l'ai pas su avant, ou je t'aurais buté pour avoir touché à ma petite princesse ! grommela-t-il.

― Arrête tes conneries, Tig : t'as fait pire ! répliqua Happy, d'un air entendu.

― Ouais, mais ce n'était pas Baxie, riposta Tig, grognon. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, éluda-t-il. Je parle de ce qui a bien pu se passer entre vous, pour que tu arrives à la convaincre d'un simple regard. Je n'sais pas, c'est… ce n'est pas normal. Ce truc… entre vous… bafouilla-t-il incrédule. »

Happy, observa un silence songeur, le regard vague, avant de reporter son attention sur son frère, l'air plus sérieux et grave que ce à quoi étaient habitués les Sons de sa part :

― « Peut-être un jour… dit Happy tout bas. Peut-être que Bax vous le dira. Mais pas moi. »

La déclaration de son homologue du nord fit naître en Tig un sentiment désagréable. Comme une impression de danger, presque un mauvais pressentiment. Et tandis que Happy faisait mine de s'éloigner, Tig le retint pas le bras, vrillant un regard inquiet dans celui froid et dur de son frère. Mais avant que le Sergent d'Arme ait pu prononcer un mot, l'Unholy One lui assura d'un air sérieux :

― « Je la protège, mon frère. Contre elle-même, s'il le faut. C'est la fille de Clay et … hésita-t-il. C'est Bax, quoi. Je ne la laisserai pas tomber, il ne lui arrivera rien, promit Happy. »

Tig desserra son emprise sur le bras de son ami, et le laissa retourner vers le clubhouse, marmonnant un vague « merci ».

Terminant sa bière, seul sur le banc, Tig songea aux dernières semaines écoulées. Trop de merdes, trop de mensonges et de trahisons. Et voilà que la petite s'y mettait ! Bax aussi leur faisait des cachotteries, et l'air fermé et absent qu'elle avait arboré les jours qui avaient suivis la mort de Donna n'étaient donc pas seulement dus à ce drame. Au fond de lui, Tig l'avait toujours su. Quelque chose était arrivé. Et Bax n'avait rien dit. Elle ne disait jamais rien.

Pourtant, même si l'angoisse lui tenait le ventre d'imaginer la petite dans les ennuis, son esprit était en paix. Happy veillait. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, c'était en Happy que Bax avait placé sa confiance. Happy si dur, si terrible, si mortel. Mais Happy, si loyal et si fiable. Baxie était en sécurité avec lui. Happy ne laisserait rien arriver à sa petite princesse, Tig n'en doutait pas une seconde.

Tig se leva du banc, jeta sa canette vide dans la poubelle, et entra dans le Club, au moment même où Clay en sortait. Le Près leva un sourcil interrogateur devant la mine pensive de son bras droit. Tig esquissa un sourire avant de déclarer :

― « On veille sur elle, Clay, on veille tous sur elle. »

Et tandis que Tig s'éloignait, Clay leva les yeux au ciel, décontenancé par l'attitude énigmatique de son frère.

OoOoOoOoO

Bien que le trajet du Club jusque chez Opie ne fusse pas long, pour Charlie il sembla durer une éternité. Si longtemps qu'elle put repasser dans sa tête tous les moments marquants de sa relation avec le grand barbu, ainsi que les divers scénarios auxquels elle s'attendait en retrouvant son ami d'enfance. Pour elle-même, la brunette se répéta un texte longuement travaillé depuis le départ du grand biker. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Du moins en théorie… Théorie qui s'évapora comme un nuage de fumée dans le vent à l'instant même où la grande carcasse d'Opie se dessina dans l'encadrement de la porte du garage, alors que Jax garait la Dyna juste devant.

A l'unisson, les estomacs d'Opie, Jax et Bax se nouèrent d'appréhension tout autant que du bonheur des retrouvailles. Pourtant, si heureuse qu'elle était de revoir enfin son vieil ami en chair et en os – quoique bien moins en chair que lors de son départ – et de le savoir sain et sauf, Charlie renâclait encore à se confronter à lui. Tandis que Jax se précipitait vers Opie pour l'étreindre avec force, sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé, Baxie, elle, posa une fesse sur la moto, tendant d'allumer fébrilement une cigarette de ses mains tremblantes, sans même oser lever à nouveau le regard vers le grand barbu.

― « Je suis content de te revoir, mon frère, fit Opie en lâchant enfin Jax.

― Ouais, souffla le VP avec un large sourire heureux. Comment s'est passée la ballade ? demanda-t-il avec un air complice, brisant le silence qui semblait vouloir s'instaurer entre eux, alors que le brun gardait les yeux rivés au sol.

― Plutôt bien, fini par lâcher Opie. »

Et puis, le regard du grand barbu se perdit au-delà de son meilleur ami, rencontrant inévitablement celui de la petite sœur, appuyée sur la Harley. Le timide sourire qu'esquissa Opie se perdit dans les boucles drues de sa barbe, mais n'échappa cependant pas à la jeune femme, qui le lui renvoya avec sincérité, sans pour autant se décider à bouger.

Opie ne lui en tint cependant pas rigueur : il la connaissait. Il savait que pour elle aussi, la mort de Donna avait été bien plus douloureuse qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. C'était de toute évidence le rappel d'une mauvaise pièce tragique jouée pour elle treize ans plutôt. Opie avait perdu sa femme, de la même façon que Charlie avait perdu sa mère. Aussi, il n'ignorait pas que si son amie ne se manifestait pas immédiatement, ils sauraient tous deux trouver le moment opportun pour évoquer cette déchirure béante qui leur éventrait le cœur. Mais pas maintenant. Il était encore trop tôt.

Voyant qu'aucun des deux ne se décidait à bouger, Jax préféra détourner l'attention sur les pièces détachées d'une vieille moto qui trônait sur l'établi du garage.

Bax laissa les deux hommes à leurs retrouvailles et à leur discussion, tirant songeusement sur sa cigarette. L'heure n'était désormais plus aux larmes : elle en avait trop versée.

Des larmes, le lendemain des funérailles, quand elle avait enfin pris toute la mesure de cette brutale et cruelle disparition. Donna n'était plus. Une autre de ses amies l'avait quittée pour toujours. Et pourtant, Charlie ne se sentait pas le droit de pleurer encore ; d'être la plus malheureuse quand la mort de Donna laissait un vide que jamais ne pourraient combler ses enfants et son mari.

Alors elle avait pleuré en silence, à nouveau, pour Opie. Son ami, son frère, maintenant seul et désemparé. Donna était tout pour Opie : son univers, son oxygène, sa force et son humanité. Et il avait tout perdu en une fraction de seconde absurde et indigne. Et Charlie avait peur. Peur pour Opie. Et même peur d'Opie. Un homme blessé est un homme dangereux. Et Opie avait été mortellement blessé : il avait perdu sa raison de vivre.

Alors, les dernières larmes qui avaient bravé l'interdit de sa volonté en déferlant sur ses joues, avaient été pour Ellie et Kenny. Pour deux enfants qui semblaient avoir perdu leur père en même temps que leur mère. Opie ne serait plus jamais pareil. Serait-il encore à même de s'occuper des bambins ? Ce père bourru et trop longtemps absent saurait-il apprendre à être un père de nouveau, ou suivrait-il le triste exemple de Clay avec Charlie ? Qu'allaient devenir Ellie et Kenny ?

Si Kenny, grâce à son jeune âge, semblait tenir le coup et surmonter cette épreuve avec une certaine facilité, pour Ellie c'était une autre histoire.

Charlie était à peine plus âgée que la blondinette quand elle avait elle-même perdu sa mère dans des circonstances similaires. Et aujourd'hui encore, alors même que déjà treize longues années avaient passé, les répercussions de cet odieux drame impactaient encore sur sa vie. L'existence paisible de la petite Baxie avait littéralement implosé à la mort de Ryanne. Elle aussi avait perdu toute certitude et tout repère. Elle aussi n'avait pas pu compter sur ce père si distant, ce quasi étranger. Et maintenant adulte, elle en mesurait les conséquences.

Et cette souffrance insupportable ; cette peur oppressante ; cette sombre solitude et cette vie de chaos, elle ne la souhaitait à personne. Et surtout pas à cette fragile et innocente fillette. Et pourtant, Ellie était seule à présent.

Baxie songea à cette terrible réalité. Quand elle avait perdu Ryanne, elle n'avait pas été seule. Il y avait eu Chibs et Gemma pour l'aimer et prendre soin d'elle. Jax et Opie pour la protéger et la faire rire. Ellie n'avait personne. Que ces grands-parents qui ne manquaient pas d'amour, mais trop vieux à présent pour s'occuper d'enfants si jeunes.

Comment la fille d'Opie pourrait-elle surmonter cette épreuve si elle était seule ? Alors Charlie s'était promis de faire quelque chose. De ne pas abandonner l'enfant à son sort. Elle avait aujourd'hui l'occasion de rendre ce qu'on lui avait donné. Voilà ce qu'aurait voulu Donna, Baxie en était sûre.

Alors, gauchement, Bax avait tenté d'approcher la gamine. À force de maladresses et d'échecs ; d'erreurs rectifiées et d'essais fructueux, elle était parvenue à établir le lien avec Ellie. Un lien fragile et mince mais qu'elle espérait pouvoir fortifier, pour le bien de la fillette. Pour le bien d'Opie aussi, un peu.

L'attention de Bax fut soudain attirée loin de ses pensées moroses. Dans le garage, Jax évoquait le sujet que tous – et Baxie la première – redoutaient. Aussi, la jeune femme tendit l'oreille pour percevoir la réaction d'Opie.

― « On a passé un nouvel accord avec l'Irlandais : on va livrer des armes de poings jusqu'à ce que l'ATF nous foute la paix, l'informa Jax.

― Ça ne nuit pas à notre affaire ? demanda Opie, septique.

― On continue à fournir Oakland, corrigea Jax. Il faut qu'on décide qui l'on va approvisionner, finit par lâcher Jax après un silence tendu.

― Représailles ? supputa simplement son ami.

― Ouais, confirma le VP. On va se réunir pour en décider. On attendait que tu reviennes, termina-t-il. »

Opie avait lâché le mot qui faisait trembler la jeune femme depuis près d'un mois : représailles. À la fois, Charlie souhaitait que la mort injuste de Donna soit vengée et que ses meurtriers souffrent pour tout le mal qu'ils avaient infligé ; mais une part d'elle-même était effrayée à l'idée qu'une nouvelle guerre se déclenche entre gangs rivaux. Une guerre dans le sang et la violence. Une guerre qui aurait forcément son lot de morts. Niners ou Mayans, qu'importait vraiment qui était responsable : aucun des deux gangs ne subirait sans se battre. Et Charlie n'était pas prête à perdre encore l'un d'entre eux.

Puis, les deux hommes furent interrompus par Mary, la mère d'Opie, et ce dernier détourna immédiatement le regard, visiblement gêné.

― « Salut Jax, lança la sexagénaire avec un sourire fatigué.

― Mary, répliqua Jax en souriant.

― Il est tout maigrichon, se désola-t-elle en observant Opie, avant d'embrasser le blond.

― On va le remplumer, lui assura le VP.

― Les enfants vont être contents de te revoir, affirma Mary, émue.

― J'ai une affaire à régler, rétorqua immédiatement Opie, en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Tu veux bien aller les chercher à l'école, M'man ?

― Tu sais, ça peut très bien attendre, affirma Jax.

― Nan, trancha le grand barbu. Je verrai les enfants plus tard. Je te retrouve au Club, fit-il en assénant une tape amicale à Jax, avant de sortir du garage pour se diriger vers sa Dyna. »

Opie ne pouvait pas. Il ne se sentait pas la force d'affronter ses enfants. Au fond de lui, Opie était furieusement incapable de se défaire – ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures de retrouvailles avec les petits – de sa culpabilité. Donna était morte par la faute du Club, et surtout par sa très grande faute à lui. Et tout cela était bien trop dur pour Opie.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à contourner le van pour rejoindre sa propre moto, il remarqua avec étonnement que Bax n'était plus sur celle de Jax, ni même en vue. Il la retrouva perchée sur sa Harley, un sourire timide sur les lèvres et l'air penaud.

Opie se stoppa à un petit mètre d'elle, la toisant de toute sa hauteur, sans pour autant réussir à impressionner la jeune femme. Celle-ci se leva d'un bond et jeta précipitamment sa cigarette pour venir se blottir tout contre son grand ami. Ce fut elle qui rompit l'étreinte quelques instants plus tard, pour se reculer d'un pas et observer le biker d'un air réprobateur.

― « Mary n'a pas tort : tu n'as plus que la peau sur les os, mon gros, le taquina-t-elle en pinçant ce qui restait du gras du ventre d'Opie.

― Et dire que j'espérais que du coup tu m'épargnerais tes vannes pourries sur mon poids, grommela Opie en attrapant un second casque dans le logement de selle de la Dyna. Tu es avec moi ? demanda-t-il en tendant le casque noir à Bax.

― Je suis toujours avec toi, Ope, lui assura-t-elle. Est-ce que je … bafouilla-t-elle. Est-ce que je dois parler d'elle, ou un truc du genre, parce que… Enfin je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut dire dans ce genre de cas et … s'enlisa la brunette.

― Chut, souffla le barbu en attirant la jeune femme contre lui. Tu es là, et c'est exactement ce qu'il me faut, princesse. »

Charlie laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement : elle pouvait encore repousser le moment désagréable de devoir évoquer la mort de Donna. Aussi, plus légère, comme libérée d'un poids oppressant, elle sauta derrière Opie, se cramponnant plus qu'il ne le fallait à la taille de son ami. Et tandis qu'il mettait les gaz, elle vint chuchoter à son oreille :

― « Tu m'as manqué, Ope. »

Tandis qu'Opie faisait ronronner le moteur de la Harley dans les rues de Charming, Baxie se laissait griser par la caresse du vent qui fouettait son visage. Rien que pour pouvoir profiter de cette sensation d'ivresse quand bon lui semblait, Charlie aurait voulu être un homme. Malheureusement pour elle, elle était née fille d'un Sons, et chez les Sons, les femmes ne conduisaient pas de moto. C'était prohibé. Et ses suppliques et ses crises de colère à l'adolescence n'y avaient rien changé, Clay était resté ferme : elle ne conduirait pas de moto.

Comme toujours, n'ayant jamais rien pu lui refuser, Chibs avait cédé, et en catimini avait laissé le guidon de sa Dyna à la jeune femme, dans un terrain vague isolé. Bien mal lui en avait pris ! Si Charlie connaissait la mécanique d'une Harley sur le bout des ongles, la pratique n'avait pas été à la hauteur de la théorie. Au premier virage, la jeune fille s'était emmêlé les pinceaux, et le poids de la Dyna – dantesque pour une adolescente – les avait toutes deux envoyées dans le décor. Bilan de l'opération : sept points de suture et une entorse du genou pour elle, et une furieuse remontrance de la part de Clay pour les deux imprudents. Dès lors, Chibs – qui avait presque fondu en larmes devant les dégâts occasionnés à sa précieuse monture – avait pris le parti de Clay : aucune femme ne devrait conduire une Harley, et surtout pas Baxie.

L'épisode avait eu le mérite de définitivement guérir Bax de ses prétentions à conduire sa propre moto, et bien qu'elle regrettait encore aujourd'hui de ne pouvoir profiter de ces chevauchées grisantes à sa guise, Charlie mettait un point d'honneur à n'être toujours que la passagère. Désormais, c'était Kip qui répondait de bonne grâce à toutes les envies de virées de la jeune femme.

Quand enfin ils arrivèrent au Club, suivis de peu par Piney et Jax, Charlie grogna mécontente de voir la ballade déjà finie. Elle descendit de la Dyna et rendit son casque à Opie. Tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre le bureau, Opie la retint par le bras, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

― « Dis, après tu me raconteras ? demanda-t-il d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

― Te raconter quoi ? fit la jeune femme circonspecte.

― Ce que j'ai raté depuis un mois et qui te colle cet air complètement débile sur la tronche ! répliqua-t-il en rigolant doucement.

― Hein ? Mais rien ! se défendit Charlie avec véhémence, sans parvenir néanmoins à contrôler la légère rougeur qui venait colorer ses joues. Et puis d'abord, je n'ai pas un air débile ! ronchonna-t-elle.

― A d'autre, Bax ! rétorqua-t-il. De toute façon, je le saurais quoi qu'il arrive : si tu ne me le dis pas, Jax le fera, lui. Alors crache le morceau ! »

Charlie s'éloigna avec une grimace contrariée, rejoignant le bureau, tandis que tous les membres de SAMCRO sortaient du Club pour accueillir Opie.

Postée à la porte du bureau, Baxie était bien placée pour observer les retrouvailles de l'enfant prodigue et SAMCRO. Mais ce qui attira l'attention de la brunette, plus que les franches accolades que tous les autres donnaient à Opie, ce fut le comportement de Piney et Jax. A l'écart du groupe, les deux bikers discutaient d'une voix modérée d'un sujet visiblement épineux à en juger par les traits crispés de Piney. Bax crût même déceler chez le vieil homme un air menaçant, comme un avertissement destiné au VP. Et tandis que les deux hommes rejoignaient le reste du Club dans la Chapelle, les certitudes de Charlie s'affirmèrent encore : au sein du Club la division régnait, et quelque chose de malsain se tramait. Depuis la mort de Donna, la rupture entre Jax et Clay était consommée. La seule question qui persistait maintenant était : pourquoi ?

OoOoOoOoO

Tandis qu'elle finissait de classer les dernières commandes de pièces pour le garage, Kip fit irruption dans le bureau, l'air troublé et fébrile. D'un doigt sur les lèvres, il lui intima le silence, puis verrouilla la porte donnant sur le parking, avant de répéter la même opération avec celle attenante au garage, et fit signe à Charlie de baisser les stores. Quand elle eut obtempéré, le rouquin s'approcha de son amante avec un air mutin.

― « Merde, tu devineras jamais ce que je viens de voir ! s'exclama-t-il doucement en s'asseyant négligemment sur le bureau.

― Si tu me parles encore du petit nouveau en train de se branler en matant les clientes, je te jure que je vais vomir, répondit-elle mécaniquement en rangeant les derniers papiers dans les classeurs adéquats.

― Non, pas le nouveau mécano, rectifia Kip, tout sourire. Je suis entré dans l'ancienne piaule de Jax et j'ai surpris Gemma et ton père en train de… commença-t-il à raconter sur le ton de la confidence.

― Beurk ! ça y'est je vais gerber ! s'écria Charlie, dégoûtée, en grimaçant. C'est dégueulasse. »

Charlie secoua la tête, écœurée, pour chasser de ses pensées l'odieuse image qui s'était imposée à elle. Puis, Kip quitta la table de travail pour venir se glisser derrière elle et l'enlaça, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme pour y déposer un baiser. Elle soupira bruyamment tandis que de délicieux frissons montaient dans son dos, elle-même surprise par le ballet de sensations que provoquait en elle le rouquin, à peine l'effleurait-il. Les mains de Kip vinrent s'agripper plus fermement à la taille de la jeune femme, leurs deux corps étroitement collés, et instinctivement, elle se laissa aller tout contre lui, savourant la douce chaleur de son amant.

Se sachant à l'abri des regards, les portes closes, Baxie sourit en s'imaginant la suite des événements. Elle avait l'impression de ne jamais en avoir assez. Comme si elle n'était jamais rassasiée des caresses et des attentions du biker ; perpétuellement affamée du corps de son homme.

Tout contre lui, Kip sentait la brunette vibrer de désir, en écho à sa propre envie dévorante. Et la simple idée qu'ils puissent être interrompus et se faire surprendre, rendait la situation encore plus excitante. Laissant lascivement ses mains s'égarer sous le chemisier de la jeune femme, caressant tendrement la peau douce de son ventre, il accentuant encore ses baisers sur la nuque de Bax, glissant avec lenteur ses lèvres jusqu'à l'oreille féminine.

― « En fait ça me fait un drôle d'effet, susurra le Prospect.

― Kip ! Nan mais c'est répugnant ! beugla Charlie, dégoûtée, se détachant brusquement de l'étreinte du jeune homme. Et ça te fait… Non mais merde ! râla-t-elle furieuse, alors que le rouquin maintenait son emprise sur elle. »

Tout le corps de Charlie tremblait. D'abord parce que la part consciente d'elle-même était révulsée par l'idée que le spectacle des ébats de Clay et Gemma puisse exciter son amant. Et pire, qu'il s'en vante. Et puis, parce que le côté pulsionnel primaire en elle, criait tout le contraire des mots qu'elle venait de proférer. Les simples attouchements de Kip faisait naître un véritable brasier de désir en elle, qu'elle peinait grandement à contrôler.

Tellement, que l'insistance de Kip eut raison de sa répulsion, déclenchant en elle une série de réactions en chaîne. Son souffle en rythme avec celui de son amant se fit court et saccadé. Ses mains devinrent moites et ses jambes tremblaient tant qu'elle dû s'accrocher fermement au casier pour ne pas risquer de tomber. Un feu violent et incontrôlable de désir naquit au creux de ses reins. Mais elle ne devait pas céder. Surtout pas. Elle ne devait pas lui donner raison, après les odieuses révélations qu'il venait de faire.

― « Gemma m'a même proposé de les rejoindre, ajouta-t-il dans le cou de la jeune femme, avec un sourire amusé

― Arrête ça ! Bordel tu fantasmes sur ma belle-mère ! s'emporta-t-elle, furieuse. Et depuis quand s'il te plait ? »

Charlie repoussa brutalement Kip pour se diriger vers le bureau avec une fureur feinte, chancelante, encore ivre des caresses de son amant. Pourtant, pour la forme, elle devait garder ce masque réprobateur ; cet air de colère contre Kip, parce c'était malsain, qu'il le savait, et qu'il en jouait.

― « Ben… Depuis le début ! avoua le rouquin avec un sourire penaud.

― Et tu me dis ça en face alors que tu… gronda Baxie, hors d'elle, alors que le jeune homme cherchait de nouveau à l'attirer à lui. Dégage ! ordonna-t-elle.

― Mais c'était avant de rencontrer sa merveilleuse fille, ajouta-t-il mutin, tout en la coinçant contre le bureau, ses mains caressant sa taille avec envie.

― Va te faire foutre connard ! Ne me touche pas, le repoussa-t-elle pour la forme, sans croire un seul mot de ses propres paroles. »

Kip éclata d'un rire enfantin en soulevant Baxie du sol pour l'asseoir d'autorité sur le bureau, la maintenant fermement par la taille, alors qu'il se plaçait entre les jambes de la brunette. Charlie grommela quelques mots vains, alors même que tout son corps se détendait entre les bras du Prospect. Les mains de la jeune femme virent presser plus avidement encore le corps de son amant tout contre elle, laissant ses doigts passer sous le t-shirt et s'égarer sur la peau douce et fine des reins, tandis que Kip s'évertuer à couvrir chaque parcelle de son cou de baisers.

― « Ne me... touche... plus... jamais... haleta Bax alors la bouche du biker descendait irrémédiablement dans son décolleté. »

Kip laissa échapper un rire amusé tant l'interdiction de sa maitresse manquait de conviction : les yeux clos, les lèvres entrouvertes d'où s'évadaient des soupirs de contentement, et la tête renversée en arrière, livrant sa gorge et sa poitrine en pâture à la bouche affamée du rouquin, tout comme le désir qui pointait dans sa voix ; tout cela disait l'absolu contraire de ses mots.

― « Vraiment ? chuchota-t-il, malicieux. Alors je ne dois plus faire ça ? demanda-t-il en parsemant de baisers, le creux de la poitrine de Bax. Ou ça ? ajouta-t-il en continuant sa douce torture, alors que ses mains s'activaient avec impatience sur les boutons du chemisier. Ou alors… souffla-t-il dans son oreille avant de poser ses lèvres dans le creux de la mâchoire. »

Charlie, les joues roses d'excitation et ses yeux brillant d'envie, agrippa la tête du rouquin, l'obligeant à cesser ses caresses pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. La jeune femme était toujours fascinée et surprise de ce qu'elle voyait dans les prunelles de son amant quand il posait le regard sur elle. Envie. Tendresse. Amusement. Et puis, ce qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas : comme une étincelle de fierté, venue d'on ne sait où. Et encore une fois, ce regard émut la jeune femme, au point qu'elle en aurait presque oublié l'action qu'elle venait d'interrompre, et qui demandait à être continuée. Aussi, presque trop brutalement, emmêlant ses doigts dans la tignasse rousse, elle attira les lèvres de Kip aux siennes.

― « Juste pour cette fois alors ! murmura-t-elle contre la bouche du Prospect. »

OoOoOoOoO

― « Oh merde ! grogna Bax en sursautant, tandis que quelqu'un à l'extérieur tambourinait avec force contre la porte du bureau.

― Sweet heart ? T'es là ? beugla la voix de Chibs. »

Rouges, essoufflés et confus, Kip et Baxie se levèrent précipitamment du divan, se rhabillant à toute hâte.

― « Baxie, est-ce que ça va ? insista encore Chibs, à présent quelque peu inquiet. Pourquoi t'es enfermée là-dedans ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

― Ouais, ouais, bafouilla la jeune femme d'une voix forte, en luttant pour remettre les boutons de son corsage, tandis que Kip, plus rapide, finissait d'enfiler son top-rocker. J'arrive, Chibs, j'arrive.

― Merde, chuchota Kip paniqué. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-il paniqué.

― Tu sors par la porte du garage, chuchota la brunette, le souffle encore court.

― Mais tous les gars sont encore là, répliqua le rouquin sur le même ton.

― Bax ! cria l'Ecossais, cette fois ouvertement alarmé. Bloody hell, veux-tu bien ouvrir cette porte !

― Quoi ? Tu préfères l'affronter lui, là tout de suite ? rétorqua la jeune femme dans un souffle, en lançant un regard explicite vers la porte contre laquelle Chibs continuait de cogner.

― Un point pour toi, reconnu le Prospect. »

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de sa maitresse, lui pinçant les fesses au passage, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, puis s'esquiva en vitesse par la porte donnant sur le garage. Par chance, une voiture sur le pont élévateur, juste devant la porte, masqua sa sortie aux yeux des mécanos concentrés sur leur ouvrage. Attrapant sa blouse de travail au vol, Kip se fondit dans l'activité ambiante sans attirer l'attention, à l'instant même où lui parvint le juron de Chibs qui entrait dans le bureau.

― « Jésus-Christ ! Qu'est-ce que tu fichais, sweet heart ? s'énerva l'Ecossais, quand enfin la jeune femme daigna lui ouvrir la porte.

― Une sieste ! s'exclama trop brusquement Charlie, ce qui n'échappa pas au biker.

― Oh... Tu faisais une sieste, ricana Chibs, d'un air entendu. Holy shit ! C'est quoi ce bordel ! s'écria-t-il en apercevant le bureau sans dessus-dessous, et les dossiers et stylos éparpillés sur le sol. Ouais, je vois, dit-il avec un sourire narquois. Au fait, tu sais que t'as boutonné ton chemisier de travers ? demanda-t-il provocateur en observant la mise débraillée de la jeune femme. Une sieste, donc…

― Alors, comment ça c'est passé ? Je veux dire, avec Opie ? demanda Charlie pour écarter le sujet, et éloigner au plus vite les allégations bien trop pertinentes de son daddy. »

Le visage de ce dernier se crispa à l'énoncé de la question. Soudainement, Chibs perdit tout son flegme, évitant le regard de la jeune femme.

― « Daddy, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? paniqua Bax en réponse au mutisme grimaçant de l'Ecossais. »

Chibs soupira et enfin, daigna lever les yeux vers Charlie. Un regard lourd, et malaisé. Le biker se laissa pesamment tomber sur le sofa, puis souffla à nouveau, avant de tout déballer. Il lui raconta tout, ne cacha rien, ressentant l'urgent besoin de se confier sur une situation qu'il acceptait mal, mais à laquelle il s'était plié sur décision du Club. Il ne lui revenait pas de juger, certes, et il s'en abstenait. Pour autant rien de tout cela ne lui plaisait. La tension pesante entre Clay et Jax dans la chapelle, comme si quelque chose d'important lui échappait. L'attitude désespérée d'Opie...

Tout avait pourtant bien démarré. Clay avait obtenu le nom du type. Ils l'avaient trouvé, Jax, Opie, Tig et lui. La chasse avait même été marrante. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils amènent sur ce chantier isolé le Mayans qui avait tué Donna. Opie était comme fou. Jax et Chibs avaient dû le calmer, le raisonner. Et puis, Tig avait logé une balle dans la mâchoire du mexicain quand il avait tenté de s'enfuir, le réduisant au silence. Et Opie était devenu dingue. Finalement Jax l'avait convaincu : le gars était coupable, et Opie l'avait abattu.

Mais les doutes d'Opie, et son besoin d'aveux de la part du meurtrier avaient rendu Chibs mal à l'aise. Pour dire vrai, l'Ecossais aussi aurait préféré entendre la confession du gars.

Mais le pire dans tout ce merdier, avait affirmé Chibs, ça avait été quand Opie avait sorti sa lame pour graver le A de Anarchie sur le bide du type. Des emmerdes en perspective, avait songé le biker.

― « Et le type ? Vous en avez fait quoi ? l'interrogea Charlie.

― Jax a dit qu'il s'en occupait, répondit Chibs, l'air mécontent.

― Tout seul ?! s'écria Bax. Et en plein territoire Mayans !

― Eh tu connais ton frère, se défendit l'Ecossais. Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête, maugréa-t-il.

― Attends un peu qu'il revienne ce con, ça va être sa fête, gronda la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses de tout ça, Daddy ?

― J'espère que ça aura un peu apaisé Opie, sweet heart, mais j'y crois pas trop, avoua l'homme. »

D'un hochement de tête, Charlie approuva. Elle non plus ne pensait pas que cela suffirait à apaiser son grand biker adoré. Elle le savait, rien ne semblait pouvoir apaiser le sentiment d'injustice d'une telle perte. Parce que jamais ceux qui nous avaient quitté ne reviendraient. Et elle était bien placée pour le savoir.

Tandis que Chibs s'allongeait sur le canapé, les yeux clos, visiblement épuisé, Charlie laissa ses pensées errer vers sa propre vengeance assouvie trois semaines plutôt, et qui pourtant ne semblait pas avoir atténué cette douleur, vieille de sept ans pourtant.

* * *

******À suivre, Chapitre 3 : Secrets...**

* * *

**_Evidemment, je n'aurais pas le culot de vous faire un appel à la review, si ce n'est pour me dire si vous me pardonnez cette longue et impardonnable absence. Pour toute question, je suis à votre disposition, et si besoin, n'hésitez pas à me demander un résumé complet, ou des précisions._**

**_Amitiés, Edeinn_**


	3. Secrets

___Merci à Lily&Maya et modigou29 pour leurs reviews._

* * *

**/!\ INFO /!\ **Pour celles (et ceux?) qui auraient lu la première partie du chapitre précédent (anciennement "Toujours là pour toi") vous retrouverez ici une bonne moitié des éléments déjà lus, puisque j'ai réalisé que mon découpage n'était absolument pas bon. Désolée pour la redondance...

* * *

_****__**Titre: **__Voices of Dead_

___**Chapitre 3 : Secrets ...**_

**____****Auteur : **Edeinn

**____****Rating****__****: M** (Attention aux plus jeunes : Langage vulgaire/Mots de sexe **/!****\** Scène à caractère sexuel /!\ Violence …)

**____****Spoilers: **Saison 2 / Épisode 1 Albification ( _Le Masque de la Haine _en français)

**____****Résumé général: **_Charlie est revenue. Prête à affronter ses vieux démons, Charlie reprend sa route aux côtés de SAMCRO, de sa famille, et de son père. C'est le début d'une nouvelle vie pour Charlie Baxter. Une nouvelle route sur laquelle elle suivra les Voix des Morts._

**____****Disclaimer:**Les éléments scénaristiques de la série, les personnages, et certains dialogues sont la propriété du génial Kurt Sutter. Je ne perçois pour cette fiction aucune contrepartie financière.

**/!\ AVERTISSEMENT: Ce chapitre contient des éléments de torture** (édulcorés certes, mais mieux vaut prévenir que d'être signalé)**qui peuvent heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes. Le lecteur est seul responsable de sa lecture, s'il ne tient pas compte des mises en garde.**

**__****Bonne Lecture…**

* * *

___28 novembre 2008_

**__****Secrets ...**

_Trois semaines plus tôt._

Quand elle émergea de la cave, emplissant ses poumons d'une grande inspiration d'air frais, la nuit était tombée, et seule la clarté lunaire permettait encore de distinguer les formes fantomatiques des bois environnants. Charlie tituba jusqu'au perron, et s'y affala comme à bout de forces. Ses mains tremblaient tant, qu'elle dû s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de réussir à sortir une cigarette de son paquet, et après sept essais infructueux, elle pu enfin embraser la tige de tabac. La première bouffée lui tira une toux douloureuse, mais la seconde qui infiltra ses poumons fut plus apaisante que jamais. Ses gestes toujours mal assurés, elle extirpa le téléphone de sa poche, et composa le numéro de son correspondant, tout en priant pour qu'il décroche immédiatement. Quand, dès la première sonnerie, elle entendit la voix rauque et rassurante dans le combiné, son angoisse s'apaisa : elle sut que tout irait bien.

― « Happy, je crois que j'ai besoin de toi.

― Où es-tu ? répondit posément Happy à l'autre bout du fil.

― Je... Je suis... bafouilla la jeune femme. Je suis à la cabane. Enfin tu sais, là où... »

Charlie s'emmêlait les pinceaux. La nervosité habillait sa voix d'un tremblement sanglotant, et brouillait ses pensées. C'était comme si sa langue était de plomb, et refusait de se mouvoir : les mots semblaient lui coûter d'énormes efforts pour consentir à franchir ses lèvres. Grâce à Dieu, Happy n'eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre.

― « Ne bouge pas, Bax. Reste dehors, j'arrive, répondit-il avant de couper la communication. »

Le temps qu'Happy la rejoigne, Charlie avait fumé cinq cigarettes. Quand le biker coupa le moteur de sa Dyna devant elle, la jeune femme avait l'impression que ses poumons et sa trachée étaient brûlés par la fumée. Mais elle n'en avait cure, la nicotine avait maintenu son esprit dans un état stable. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle écrase le dernier mégot à l'arrivée d'Happy. A peine le biker fut-il descendu de son engin, que Bax se précipita dans ses bras pour essuyer ses premières larmes sur le t-shirt de l'Unholy One.

Happy détestait profondément toute marque d'émotion. Il exécrait les pleurs, et plus encore de consoler les gens. Avoir des paroles gentilles et des mots réconfortants, cela ne lui venait pas naturellement, bien au contraire. Il se sentait gauche et gêné. Pourtant, quand Baxie vint se blottir contre lui, le corps secoué de spasmes nerveux au creux de ses bras, il se fit violence pour n'avoir pas de mouvement de recul, pour ne pas la repousser.

Il la connaissait. Il savait que sous ses airs de dur à cuire, se cachait une petite fille perdue et effrayée. Lui n'aimait pas ces élans émotionnels, mais elle en avait besoin, à cet instant précis. Aussi ne se déroba-t-il pas. Serrant plus fort son étreinte autour d'elle, il glissa une main dans les boucles cuivre de Baxie, l'attirant dans son cou, lui embrassant le front en lui assurant que tout irait bien, qu'il était là à présent.

Au fond, à ce moment là, Charlie n'était plus l'amante qu'il avait connu lors de nuits sauvages et passionnées, ni même la jeune femme rebelle à la « grande gueule » qui jouait la provocation de tous les instants devant Clay. Elle n'était plus qu'une enfant effrayée, révulsée. L'enfant du Club. Une femme des Sons. La fille, la sœur, l'amie, la nièce, la princesse des Sons of Anarchy. Elle était toutes celles-là qu'il devait protéger, et l'amante qu'il voulait épauler. Happy n'était pas un sentimentaliste. Loin de là. Mais il connaissait la valeur et la force d'une famille. Il tuerait et mourrait pour sa famille. Et Charlie était sa famille.

Aussi, malgré sa répugnance, Happy cajola Baxie, jusqu'à ce que les tremblements s'apaisent. Jusqu'à ce que les sanglots se transforment en reniflements, et qu'enfin la fille relève la tête.

― « Désolée, marmonna Baxie entre deux reniflements. »

Happy sourit. La jeune femme avait les yeux rougis et gonflés. Le nez brillant et coulant. Des traces noires marquaient ses joues, là où ses larmes avaient fait couler le maquillage. Elle n'était plus si sexy et belle, et pourtant, Happy était touché. Elle semblait si fragile et humaine que l'espace d'un instant il l'envia, pour les sentiments qui lui déchiraient l'âme et que depuis bien longtemps ne lui avaient pas étreint le cœur, à lui, l'Unholy One, le biker de fer et de glace. Mais ce fut fugace. L'instant d'après, cette vision le révulsa : c'était le masque de la faiblesse qu'arborait Baxie. Et Happy détestait la faiblesse.

Doucement, la tenant par les épaules, il décrocha la jeune femme de lui et, vrillant un regard qu'il voulut doux, dans les yeux humides de Baxie, il lui parla d'une voix calme.

― « Bien, maintenant, dis-moi tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis là maintenant, tout ira bien. Je vais prendre les choses en main, lui assura-t-il avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas. »

Réalisant cela, il ricana doucement.

― « Quoi ? demanda Charlie, abasourdie par le ricanement du biker.

― Ce que tu ne me ferais pas faire, Bax, soupira-t-il amusé. J'ai pas dû être aussi gentil avec une nana depuis ma petite voisine quand j'avais dix ans, s'esclaffa-t-il. »

Charlie grimaça, avant d'essuyer son nez d'un revers de manche. Puis se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du grand tatoué.

― « Merci Hap', souffla-t-elle. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

― Toujours Bax. N'en doute jamais, ajouta-t-il avec sérieux. Tu es ma famille. Maintenant, raconte-moi tout, enchaîna-t-il, soucieux de laisser là ce moment d'émotion qui le mettait mal à l'aise. »

Ce fut le signal pour Baxie. Rejoignant les marches pour s'y asseoir et allumer une nouvelle cigarette sous le regard réprobateur d'Happy, elle ouvrit les vannes. Elle lui expliqua comment elle avait commencé à questionner Walter Donovan, simplement assise sur une vieille caisse de bois pourri, face au monstre qui avait hanté ses cauchemars depuis sept ans. Puis elle livra sans pudeur la fureur sanglante qui s'était emparée d'elle quand ce bouseux s'était moqué d'elle, refusant de répondre à ses questions en ricanant et en l'injuriant. Sans craindre d'être jugée, elle confia au biker du nord la réaction violente et sanglante qu'elle avait eu. Elle lui confia tout. Sa ceinture dont elle s'était servie pour mater le récalcitrant, laissant la large boucle de fer cingler la chair tendre du dos de l'homme. Puis elle lui parla de l'étoffe pourrie et mouillée d'eau croupie qu'elle lui avait collée sur le visage jusqu'à ce que Walter Donovan suffoque. Elle lui avoua tout. Elle lui donna la raison exacte de chacune des tâches de sang qui maculaient ses vêtements. Et Happy écouta attentivement, sans dire un mot.

Quand la jeune femme se fut tue, après lui avoir confié ne plus pouvoir, ne plus supporter d'infliger ces blessures, Happy l'attira à lui. Dans un chuchotement, il lui demanda quelles informations elle souhaitait obtenir. Puis, quand Charlie eut répondu, il l'embrassa sur le front, à la manière d'un frère, puis, lui confiant son top-rocker, il lui ordonna de rester là, lui conseillant même d'aller faire un tour plus loin.

Charlie refusa, insistant pour l'accompagner, mais Happy refusa catégoriquement, affirmant qu'elle avait fait sa part, et qu'il prenait le relais. Voyant qu'elle protestait, le biker l'attira à lui par la taille et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, puis dans un sourire, extirpa un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et lui ordonna fermement de rester là, et de l'attendre.

Deux heures durant, Charlie avait attendu Happy, au son des cris perçants et déchirants de Walter Donovan. Quand, à la nuit tombée, Happy émergea de la cave, les vêtements tâchés de sang, Baxie poussa un soupir de soulagement : Donovan s'était enfin tu.

Happy donna un papier maculé à Baxie, sur lequel étaient notés tous les renseignements qu'il avait extirpé de l'homme entre ses mains.

― « Maintenant, c'est à toi de décider, laissa tomber Happy.

― Comme si j'avais le choix, soupira Charlie.

― Me dis pas que c'est la première fois que tu butes un mec ?! s'étonna le biker.

― De sang froid ? Si... avoua la jeune femme la tête basse.

― Bah, je le fais si tu préfères, proposa l'homme. »

Baxie releva la tête brusquement, vrillant un regard perdu dans les yeux d'acier de son amant. Il le ferait. Si elle le lui demandait, Happy le ferait. Et pourtant...

― « Non Hap, répondit-elle d'une voix qu'elle souhaita assurée, relevant la tête. C'est à moi de le faire. Pour Gia, pour moi. Pour toute cette merde qu'il nous a fait subir. C'est à moi de le faire, termina-t-elle dans un souffle. »

Pour toute réponse, Happy lui tendit un neuf millimètres équipé qu'un silencieux. D'une main tremblante, Charlie s'en saisit, et tourna le dos au biker, tentant de contrôler son angoisse. D'un pas mal assuré, elle avança vers l'escalier.

Tandis qu'elle descendait les marches, un combat étourdissant battait son plein dans le crâne de Charlie. D'une part, son désir de justice, sa soif de vengeance scandait avec allégresse que l'un de ses agresseurs souffre pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait, et meure de sa main. Mais l'autre partie d'elle-même... Celle qui avait mis sept ans à se reconstruire loin des siens, loin de tout cet enfer ; cette partie là se questionnait.

Ces questions, voilà déjà plusieurs années qu'elle se les posait. Où était la limite entre le bien et le mal ? Quel droit avait-elle de s'arroger la vie d'autres êtres humains ? Elle qui avait renié et abandonné à jamais son existence au sein des hors-la-loi sept ans plus tôt, pour se mettre au service de son pays, pour en défendre les valeurs et la Constitution, comment pouvait-elle maintenant se placer elle-même au-dessus de la loi et de la justice des États Unis d'Amérique ?

Et tandis qu'elle ouvrait la porte de la cellule dans un grincement de gonds rouillés, ces questions se disputaient encore en elle. Dans l'obscurité de la cave, aveugle, elle laissa ses autres sens prendre le dessus.

D'abord l'odorat : une puanteur fétide l'assaillit. Des relents de pisse et de merde lui firent monter un haut-le-cœur qu'elle contrôla du mieux qu'elle pu. Et avant que ses yeux eussent pu s'habituer à l'obscurité, ce fut un parfum âcre et métallique qui vint presque masquer les odeurs d'excréments : l'odeur du sang.

Un faible rai de lumière passait par un soupirail à hauteur d'homme, à demi encombré par la végétation qui avait repris ses droits. Malgré la faible luminosité, elle distinguait, éparpillés sur le sol, la ceinture qu'elle avait abandonnée là, une chaîne rouillée, de tenailles et autres outils en aussi mauvais état. Une cuve en fer, attaquée par la rouille, dans laquelle stagnait un fond d'eau croupie, puant le souffre. Puis, elle posa le regard sur la silhouette recroquevillée et sanglante de Walter Donovan.

A cet instant, ce fut comme si le calme complet s'était fait dans son esprit. Donovan pleurnichait, et sanglotait faiblement, comme une souris couinant dans sa cage. Charlie l'entendit marmonner une prière. Puis, percevant enfin la présence de Charlie, il tourna un visage maculé de poussière et de sang séché vers elle.

― « Pitié, souffla-t-il en pleurant, à bout de forces. Je vous en supplie. »

A pas mesurés, plus consciente et maitresse d'elle-même que jamais, Charlie s'approcha de Walter. Elle s'accroupit à sa hauteur, et approcha son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du prisonnier, pour capter son regard, tâchant de faire fi des odeurs écœurantes qui émanaient du pantalon souillé de l'homme.

Dans son dos, résonna le bruit de pas feutrés et calmes. Charlie se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant. Happy, adossé contre le chambranle de porte, lui adressa un hochement de tête, signifiant « je suis avec toi », et Charlie reporta son attention sur son captif. De nouveau, à la vue de son bourreau, Walter se remit à sangloter et à psalmodier des suppliques incompréhensibles.

Plus aucune question ne venait troubler les certitudes de Charlie. Elle revoyait clairement ses propres chaînes, sept ans plus tôt. Se souvenait de l'odeur et des bruits. Tout lui revenait. Même les cris de Gia. Surtout les cris de Gia...

Les suppliques de Gia tandis qu'ils la violaient firent rouler les premières larmes sur les joues de Bax. Les sanglots de Gia quand elle priait Dieu d'abréger ses souffrances lui firent crisper les doigts sur la crosse de l'arme. Et puis la chanson de Gia. « See my Friends » de The Kinks résonna dans sa tête, et à l'unisson de ses souvenirs, Charlie chanta et appuya sur la détente.

OoOoOoOoO

― « Sweet heart ? Ho sweet heart ! beugla Chibs, ramenant Charlie à la réalité. T'es avec moi, ou quoi ?

― Euh je... bafouilla la jeune femme. Ouais, ouais... marmonna-t-elle d'un air absent. »

Et tandis que Chibs repartait dans son récit, lui narrant les événements de la matinée, riant en se remémorant le moment où lui et ses frères avaient canardé le Prospect, lui faisant payer son retard, Charlie se replongea dans ses souvenirs, trois semaines auparavant.

Quand Happy et elle avaient émergé de la cave, elle avait agi comme un automate. Elle ne se souvenait même plus de la suite. Elle savait qu'ils avaient sorti le cadavre, l'avaient enterré et brûlé ses effets, mais aucune image ne lui revenait en mémoire avant qu'Happy ne la mette au lit, dans la pénombre rassurante de Nead Na Crow, l'embrassant sur le front avant de céder à ses suppliques et de s'allonger près d'elle.

Quand elle s'était réveillée le lendemain, Happy avait disparu, et une furieuse nausée l'avait prise. Puis, Kip était venu, et avait effacé ces horreurs.

Seule avec Happy elle parvenait à se livrer, et l'Unholy One faisait preuve d'une compassion et d'une patience étonnante à son égard.

Cet épisode monstrueux avait créé un lien entre eux. Ce secret les liait, et la présence d'Happy seule faisait taire les noirs démons qui rongeaient les pensées de la jeune femme.

― « Au fait, intervint Chibs, la tirant de ses songeries. T'as vu la nana qui chauffait mon Prospect tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-il. Tu crois que c'est elle la cause de ses retards ? »

Le regard de Baxie se durcit et elle grimaça :

― « Cette pute ? s'exclama-t-elle avec dégoût. Certainement pas, elle vaut pas la peine de risquer de se faire buter par Clay ! affirma-t-elle, la jalousie lui dévorant les entrailles.

― Peut-être bien, admit Chibs. Mais quelle nana en vaudrait la peine, dis-moi ? »

Charlie garda le silence, mais en elle, une voix criait : « Moi ! » Oui, elle en valait la peine. Après toutes ces merdes, c'était son tour d'être heureuse. Avec Kip. Son Kip. Et cette pute siliconée ne perdait rien pour attendre…

OoOoOoOoO

― « Tig ! beugla Charlie, accroupie derrière le bar. Il va falloir sortir plus de tequila de la réserve, hurla-t-elle pour couvrir le brouhaha ambiant qui régnait dans le clubhouse. »

Sons, mécanos, amis, famille, commençaient à arriver en masse au Club pour venir célébrer le retour de Bobby. Incarcéré par Stahl depuis près d'un mois, le Secrétaire du Club devait être libéré le soir même, et les Sons lui avaient préparé une fête digne de ce nom : alcool et putes à gogo. La place était envahie de bikers tatoués, de régulières en pleine effervescence, et de crow-eaters s'affairant dans tous les coins. La soirée promettait d'être épique, et Charlie était à fleur de peau à cause de toute cette agitation, tâchant de régler au plus vite les derniers détails.

― « Bunny ! Tu veux bien redresser cette putain de banderole ! cria-t-elle en émergeant rapidement de dessous le comptoir, à l'adresse de l'un des Sons non votant. Ce con de Billy doit être déjà bourré vu comment elle est bancale, grommela-t-elle, avant de replonger sous le bar pour reprendre son inventaire des stocks.

― Toi, je crois que t'as besoin de te détendre ! souffla une voix rauque et rieuse au-dessus d'elle. »

Surprise Charlie sursauta, se redressant brusquement pour aller cogner avec force le rebord du comptoir.

― « Bordel de putain de merde ! jura-t-elle en grognant. Putain Op' tu m'as flanqué la frousse, espèce de sale con ! râla-t-elle en vrillant un regard noir sur le grand barbu. Merde, je vais avoir une bosse ! s'énerva-t-elle en massant son crâne douloureux.

― Je suis sûr que ça te rendra encore plus sexy, s'esclaffa son ami. Allez, si tu prenais une petite pause, histoire de souffler, lui proposa Opie en agitant un joint sous le nez de la jeune femme.

― J'ai pas vraiment le temps, là, Op'. répondit Baxie. Faut encore que je… »

Opie attrapa le bras de Baxie, lui adressant un regard sans appel.

― « Ouais, t'as raison, abdiqua la brunette. Après tout, je crois que j'en ai bien besoin. »

Avant de quitter le clubhouse, elle donna quelques directives à Monica, la régulière de Bunny, pour poursuivre la mise en place, et lui ordonna de garder un œil sur les crow-eaters, menaçant Tig au passage de le « priver de dessert » s'il s'essayait à goûter en douce à l'une des filles, avant la fête. Charlie suivit son grand ami sur le toit du Club, et apprécia avec bonheur le calme et la tranquillité qu'elle y trouva, tout autant que la première bouffée apaisante qu'elle tira sur le cône.

― « Quand tu t'agites comme ça, tu me fais penser à Gem, la taquina Opie.

― Ta gueule Op ! grogna-t-elle. »

Puis le silence qui tomba sur leur petit duo se fit lourd et malaisé. Charlie se tortilla quelques instants, gênée, se blottissant un peu plus contre l'épaule du grand biker. Puis, inspirant une profonde bouffée d'herbe, elle se décida à aborder ce sujet qu'elle redoutait tant.

― « Op… Comment est-ce que… Enfin je veux dire… hésita-t-elle, mal à l'aise. Comment tu vas, mec ? »

Tandis qu'il tirait une longue bouffée sur le joint, Opie laissa son regard se perdre au loin, gardant un silence grave, dans lequel Baxie sentait poindre une tristesse profonde.

Durant ces trois semaines passées seul sur les routes, à avaler chaque jour des centaines kilomètres de goudron sur sa Dyna, laissant ses pensées errer et savourant le silence, Opie avait réussi à repousser l'échéance si effrayante. Parler de Donna. De sa mort. Et de ce sentiment de culpabilité qui le rongeait. Pourtant, il savait qu'une fois de retour à Charming, il lui faudrait faire face, et parler. Si les gars ne lui avaient pas encore forcé la main, et qu'il avait soigneusement évité Mary, il était conscient que ce serait une autre paire de manches avec Baxie, tout comme avec son père. Il s'attendait à ce que son vieux vienne se planter devant lui et le force à faire face.

S'ils étaient semblables, en cela que ni l'un ni l'autre n'exprimait beaucoup ses sentiments, il ne doutait pas que Piney l'obligerait à regarder la réalité en face. Pour lui, pour les enfants, pour le Club aussi.

Avec Baxie, sa petite sœur, sa si fidèle amie, comme avec Jax, il savait néanmoins que les mots devraient sortir. Les deux frangins s'inquiétaient trop pour leur meilleur ami pour le laisser se terrer dans le silence et la solitude. Tous les deux voudraient s'assurer qu'il tenait le coup, qu'il surmontait l'épreuve, et lui réaffirmer leur présence et leur soutien.

Et puis, au plus profond de lui, Opie savait que Baxie en avait besoin autant que lui, si ce n'était plus. La mort de Donna, alors même que les deux femmes commençaient à se rapprocher, avait été un coup dur pour sa jeune amie. Et il lui aurait fallu être le dernier des idiots pour ne pas se rendre compte que Baxie avait assimilé ce meurtre à un autre trop similaire : celui de Ryanne, treize ans plus tôt.

Alors, bien qu'il lui en coûta, Opie accepta de parler, juste parce que la jeune femme pelotonnée tout contre lui en avait besoin.

― « Ça va, Bax, souffla-t-il. Je vais pas dire que c'est la grande éclate, mais je tiens le choc, princesse, lui assura-t-il. Je crois que prendre la route, c'était une bonne idée ; ce dont j'avais besoin : être seul.

― Mais nous, on est là aussi Op, répondit Bax. T'as pas à affronter ce merdier tout seul, sweet heart.

― Je sais, Bax, et maintenant je suis revenu. Mais après… Après sa mort, je ne pouvais plus supporter personne. Pas même mes gosses… soupira Opie, d'un air abattu.

― Ils s'en sont bien tirés, tu sais, lui affirma la chasseuse. Je ne dis pas que ça a été facile, mais on a tous été là pour eux, on ne les a pas lâchés. Même moi, ricana-t-elle. Et pourtant, tu sais que les gosses et moi… grimaça-t-elle.

― Ouais, rigola le biker. Merci pour eux. Je savais qu'ils étaient entre de bonnes mains. Sûrement mieux avec vous tous, qu'avec moi, murmura-t-il d'un air triste. »

Baxie se leva d'un bond, pour se camper fermement devant son ami, les poings sur les hanches, l'air sévère.

― « Écoute Opie, je sais que c'est la merde, ok ! Je sais que les choses n'étaient déjà pas simples avant la mort de Donna, après toutes ces années sans les voir. Mais bordel de merde, tes gosses ont besoin de toi, Op ! éclata la jeune femme, d'un ton douloureux. Nan laisse-moi finir ! ordonna-t-elle un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne le désirait quand elle vit Opie ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Piney et Mary ont fait de leur mieux avec eux, pour qu'ils ne soient pas trop déstabilisés, mais ils sont vieux, et franchement… Enfin bref, tu vois quoi, grimaça-t-elle. Ils ont perdu le seul repère rassurant qu'ils avaient, et ce n'est pas de leurs grand-parents dont ces gamins ont besoin, c'est de toi. Ils ont besoin de leur père ! s'exclama-t-elle. »

Elle laissa un moment à Opie pour assimiler ce soudain éclat, prenant le temps de reprendre son souffle, avant de reprendre de plus belle :

― « Si Kenny a vite remonté la pente, parce qu'il est jeune et insouciant, pour ta fille, c'est une autre paire de manches, mec. Ellie… Cette petite est paumée, Op. J'ai essayé, tu sais, lui assura-t-elle. J'ai essayé d'être là pour elle. On a causé, passé du temps ensemble. Je l'ai aidée à faire ses putains de devoirs, je l'ai emmenée à l'école. Holy shit, s'écria-t-elle, j'ai même été faire les boutiques avec elle ! Mais… souffla-t-elle, s'apaisant d'un coup. Je ne peux rien faire… Je ne pourrai jamais remplacer la mère qu'elle a perdue. Et de toute façon je n'en avais pas l'intention, mais… Op, si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour elle, mec. Pour eux deux.

― Bax, murmura Opie, les yeux brillants. »

Le biker attrapa avec douceur le poignet de son amie, l'attirant à lui jusqu'à l'installer sur ses genoux. Prenant une grande inspiration, il reprit :

― « Je sais. Merde je ne peux rien dire d'autre que ça ! s'exclama-t-il perdu. Mais je n'y arrive pas Bax, je n'arrive pas à les regarder sans me dire que tout est ma faute ; que c'est moi qui ai foutu leur monde en l'air. Que rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si je n'étais pas revenu de taule ; si Donna m'avait quittée, si… Tout est ma faute, déclara-t-il d'une voix éraillée. C'est comme si j'avais tué leur mère. »

Les mots d'Opie firent l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur de la brunette. Serrant plus fort ses bras autour du grand barbu, Charlie prit quelques instants pour le câliner, chuchotant doucement des paroles de dénégation, réfutant cette atroce culpabilité que s'infligeait le biker. Et pourtant, au plus profond d'elle-même, elle savait bien qu'Opie avait raison. Si Donna l'avait quitté, si elle s'était éloignée du biker et des Sons, elle serait probablement encore en vie.

― « Cette vie, Donna l'a choisie, Op, affirma Charlie, convaincue pour en avoir longuement discuté avec Donna quelques jours avant sa mort. Ouais, elle détestait cette vie : les armes, les runs, les putes, la violence et tout le reste. C'est vrai. Mais elle t'avait choisi toi, entier, avec tout ce que tu étais, lui rappela-t-elle. T'as raison, elle aurait pu partir et te quitter. Quand tu es parti en taule, quand tu en es revenu, quand elle t'a demandé de faire un choix… Elle a eu mille occasions de partir Opie, comme l'avait fait Mary, et elle savait que tu ne l'en aurais pas empêché. Pourtant elle est restée. C'était son choix, Opie, asséna-t-elle avec assurance.

― Tu crois que j'aurais dû accepter ? Partir avec elle et les enfants, loin de Charming et de SAMCRO, et tout recommencer à zéro ? demanda tristement le biker.

― Franchement, Opie ? Non. L'homme que Donna a épousé était un Son. Toi, Jax, moi, on a SAMCRO dans le sang, ajouta la jeune femme avec fatalité. Tu n'aurais plus été le même.

― Toi pourtant t'es partie, rétorqua Opie.

― Ouais, c'est vrai. J'ai fui et nié ce que j'étais durant des années, avoua-t-elle. Mais tu veux que je te dise la vérité, Op ? Au fond de moi, j'ai toujours été l'une des vôtres. C'était une connerie de croire qu'on peut effacer qui l'on est et d'où l'on vient, confia-t-elle. Comme toi, j'avais besoin de partir, de tout quitter, de me retrouver. Pour toi ce fut trois semaines, moi, ça m'a pris sept ans. Mais je suis revenue, Op. Parce que SAMCRO, c'est dans nos veines, c'est qui l'on est, affirma Bax avec conviction. »

Quand Charlie se fut tue, Opie garda le silence, dardant un long regard dans les yeux de son amie. Il comprenait, il savait qu'elle avait raison : ils n'étaient tous que les parties d'un tout, SAMCRO ne pouvait pas les quitter, tout comme aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait quitter SAMCRO sans s'en déchirer le cœur.

― « Tu crois que mes gosses me pardonneront, Bax ? s'inquiéta Opie.

― Op, tu es le seul à te tenir responsable de la mort de Done, sweet heart, lui assura Baxie. La seule chose qu'ils ne te pardonneraient pas – et moi non plus, que ce soit entendu – c'est que tu les abandonnes. Ils ont besoin de toi, de leur famille. Tous les gosses en ont besoin… murmura-t-elle, comme pour elle-même. »

Le regard perdu et vague de la jeune femme, et l'air triste qui pointait dans le son de sa voix, alertèrent le biker.

― « Tu veux m'en parler, princesse ? demanda simplement Opie, conscient que le trouble de son amie n'était pas uniquement dû à sa propre situation avec ses enfants.

― Je ne vous ai pas tout dit quand je suis revenue, Opie, se confia Charlie, penaude.

― Sans déconner ! s'esclaffa le barbu. Ça, c'est un scoop !

― Te moque pas Opie ! grogna la jeune femme en gratifiant la solide épaule de son ami d'un petit coup de poing vengeur. C'est que… hésita-t-elle. Tu sais comment est Gemma, déclara-t-elle énigmatique, laissant échapper un soupir blasé.

― Mais encore ?

― Il faut toujours qu'elle ait le contrôle sur tout, et surtout, sur tous, insista-t-elle. Bon, je vais essayer de faire dans les grandes lignes, dit-elle quand d'un regard le biker l'encouragea à continuer. Je ne vous ai pas tout dit au sujet de Chris.

― Ton ex ? Celui qui s'est fait descendre ?

― Ouais, confirma Charlie d'un air triste. Chris avait un fils, Eliott. Il vient d'avoir quatre ans, l'informa-t-elle avec un sourire ému. Pour faire simple, j'étais déjà très proche de Chris quand Eliott est né. Ce n'était pas un enfant « désiré », sa mère était une junkie. Chris était prêt à assumer, mais quand un mois après la naissance d'Eliott, Chris est reparti en Irak, sa putain de junkie de mère a abandonné le gosse. Grosso modo, ça a été un sacré merdier entre les services sociaux et l'engagement de Chris en Irak, mais au final, Chris a récupéré la garde exclusive, Tracy – son ex – a été déchue de son droit d'exercer sa parentalité, et depuis Eliott vit avec la sœur de Tracy et son mari. »

Attentif, Opie n'interrompait Charlie que pour lui demander de préciser certaines choses. Elle se livra sans pudeur. Lui raconta les moments de bonheur qu'elle avait partagé avec Chris et son fils lors de leurs permissions, puis plus tard quand ils étaient revenus d'Irak. Elle lui expliqua de quelle manière elle était devenue tutrice légale d'Eliott, Chris désirant laisser auprès de son fils quelqu'un qui puisse le protéger s'il devait lui arriver malheur.

― « Alors depuis la mort de Chris, la mère du gosse, c'est toi, si je pige bien, réfléchit Opie à haute voix.

― Pas sa mère, sa tutrice, le corrigea Charlie en grimaçant.

― Ouais, c'est du pareil au même : t'es son seul parent si tu préfères.

― Il a son oncle et sa tante, rectifia encore la jeune femme.

― Qui n'ont aucun droit sur lui, protesta Opie. Et puis, si j'ai bien compris, pour ce môme, t'es un repère, t'es sa famille : pour lui t'es ce qui s'approche le plus d'une mère. »

Charlie baissa la tête, contrite. Elle savait bien qu'Opie avait raison, Wyatt lui avait aussi fait la même réflexion. Mais être responsable d'un si petit être, lui fichait une frousse d'enfer.

Alors, elle enchaîna et expliqua à Opie la partie qui s'était engagée entre Tracy et son criminel de mari, les services sociaux, et elle-même. Opie se contentait de hocher la tête, lui faisant savoir qu'il saisissait parfaitement tous les enjeux de cette bataille juridique : tirer le petit des griffes d'un cartel, tout en étant obligée de l'exposer aux dangers que représentait SAMCRO. Opie ne comprenait que trop bien les réticences de Baxie.

Enfin, elle en vint à lui parler de l'arrivée imminente d'Eliott à Charming, du secret qu'elle avait gardé sur tout cela, et des angoisses inhérentes à la présence de l'enfant et qui lui tenaillaient le ventre.

Quand elle se fut tue, Opie garda le silence, les yeux ronds, ébahi. Puis dans prévenir, il éclata d'un rire tonitruant. Si Charlie s'en offusqua quelque peu, elle en fut néanmoins ravie : voir son ami rire de si bon cœur, après toutes les épreuves qu'il traversait encore, cela était presque inespéré.

― « Ravie de voir que mes emmerdes te font marrer, grommela la jeune femme, alors qu'Opie continuer de s'esclaffer, les larmes aux yeux.

― Nom de Dieu, Bax, hoqueta le biker, sans pouvoir se départir de son sourire hilare. Décidément, y'en a pas deux comme toi, princesse, se moqua-t-il encore en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

― Bordel Op, arrête ! ragea Baxie. C'est du sérieux, je comptais sur ton soutien, moi, lui reprocha-t-elle. Je sais pas comment leur dire, et …

― Je t'arrête tout de suite, Bax ! l'interrompit Opie. Si tu comptes sur moi pour l'annoncer à Gemma et Clay… et Chibs, à ta place, c'est hors de question : les trois sont armés, et ma pauvre carcasse vaut ce qu'elle vaut, mais j'y tiens ! Par contre, reprit-t-il d'un ton enjoué et narquois, je veux être là quand tu leur annonceras : ça promet d'être drôle. Enfin pas pour toi… corrigea-t-il.

― Opie Winston, t'es vraiment un sale con ! grogna la jeune femme.

― Ouais, t'as peut-être raison, sourit-il. N'empêche tu fais fort, chérie ! La majorité des nanas dans ton cas seraient revenues avec un polichinelle de père inconnu dans le tiroir, mais toi, tu débarques sans rien dire à personne, et tu fais apparaître un môme de quatre ans d'un coup de baguette magique, genre : Joyeux Noël Papy Clay et Mamie Gem ! s'esclaffa-t-il de nouveau.

― Op… soupira Charlie avec un regard noir.

― D'accord, d'accord… abdiqua Opie. Plus sérieusement : Gemma va probablement t'en vouloir à mort, mais tu sais comme moi qu'elle sera tellement heureuse d'être à nouveau grand-mère qu'elle oubliera vite.

― Pas grand-mère, je ne suis pas…

― Sa mère, oui, j'ai compris, l'interrompit son ami en soupirant, agacé. Tout comme Gem n'est pas la tienne, ni Chibs ton père, ou Jax ton frère. Et pourtant, tu fais une différence toi ? rétorqua-t-il d'un air entendu. Tu considères bien Abel comme ton neveu. Même mes gosses t'appellent Tata, lui renvoya-t-il avec justesse. Et puis, c'est toi qu'il l'a dit, on est une famille, princesse. Alors tu ne l'as peut-être pas mis au monde, et il ne t'appelle pas Maman, mais tu sais comme moi, que pour ce gamin, tu es sa mère, alors ne joue pas sur les mots, Bax, acheva-t-il l'air réprobateur.

― C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris, soupira Baxie. Alors d'après toi, je fais quoi, hein ? Avec M'man et Clay. Et Chibs, bien sûr… ajouta-t-elle en grimaçant. Je ne voudrais pas que Gemma essaie de faire main basse sur le gosse, tu sais comment elle est et …

― Mais de toute façon tu n'as pas le choix non ? la coupa le biker. Il va venir, et pour quelques semaines, alors tu vas avoir du mal à leur cacher, à moins que tu ne le séquestres, lui rappela-t-il. Quand est-ce qu'il arrive ?

― Dans deux semaines. J'espère avoir fini le plus gros dans la maison d'ici là.

― T'inquiète, on te filera un coup de main, lui assura-t-il. Dès que tu l'auras dit à tout le monde, ajouta-t-il. Alors faut le dire à Gem et Clay. Ce soir.

― Ce soir ?! s'étrangla Charlie. Non, c'est le soir de Bobby, et je ne veux pas que…

― Justement, tout le monde aura le cœur à la fête : bière, joints et putes, de quoi mettre tout le monde de bonne humeur, même ta mère. Je pense que c'est le moment idéal, contra-t-il.

― Tu resteras avec moi, hein ? le supplia la jeune femme.

― Bien sûr, je ne te lâcherai pas. Jax est au courant ?

― Que Chris avait un fils, et qu'il est resté à Boston, ouais, mais rien de plus, avoua Charlie, penaude.

― Bordel de merde Bax ! gronda Opie en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu sais pourtant que tu peux lui faire confiance. Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais le mettre au courant avant les autres, et puis comme ça, il t'épaulera lui aussi quand tu l'annonceras à tes vieux.

― J'aime autant pas : vu le merdier entre Clay et lui…

― Ouais, marmonna sombrement le barbu. Je ne pige rien à cette merde.

― Moi non plus pour dire vrai.

― Mais ce n'est pas le sujet : ce soir, on choppe Clay et ta mère. Et Chibs ! ajouta le barbu, alors que la jeune femme se crispait en anticipant l'épreuve. Et on leur dit, ok ? Pour les autres, ça peut attendre demain. Quoi ? demanda-t-il en voyant que Baxie se mordait la lèvre.

― Peut-être pas _tous_ les autres, en fait… murmura-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

― Ahah ! J'avais vu juste alors ! s'exclama triomphalement Opie. Le sourire niais et heureux qui te colle à la tronche, expliqua-t-il quand Charlie leva un sourcil interrogateur. Y'a un mec ! Juice ?

― Non. Kip, répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

― Mi-Couille ?! s'écria son ami, abasourdi. Bordel, Chibs est au courant ? Oh putain, t'en rate pas une ma chérie, s'esbaudit-il quand la jeune femme secoua la tête. Et, c'est du sérieux ?

― Je crois bien, avoua Charlie.

― Jax…

― Ça, il le sait, confirma Bax en devançant la question. Depuis ce matin en tout cas.

― Ok. Ouais, tu devrais le dire à Mi-Couille, affirma Opie. Si c'est sérieux entre vous, il a le droit de savoir dans quel genre de galère il s'embarque. Un môme ce n'est pas rien.

― Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Alors deux… ajouta-t-elle d'un air entendu.

― Oh, ta gueule ! grogna le biker, en attrapant son amie par le cou. Allez, viens, on redescend. Toi t'as des aveux à faire au Prospect, et moi… ben je vais aller nous planquer une ou deux bouteilles dans notre cachette, avant Piney ne vide le bar. »

* * *

******À suivre, Chapitre 4 : ... Dévoilés.**

* * *

**__****Et pour votre auteure chérie qui a enchaîné Motivation dans sa cave pour l'empêcher de se re-re-(...)-re-faire la malle, une petite review pour lui donner la force de garder cette vilaine fugueuse sous la main? **


	4. Dévoilés

___Merci à Lily&Maya, modigou29 et Devil Horse (le retour!) pour leurs reviews !_

* * *

_****__**Titre: **__Voices of Dead_

___**Chapitre 4: ... Dévoilés.**_

**____****Auteur: **Edeinn

**____****Rating****__****: M** (Attention aux plus jeunes : Langage vulgaire/Mots de sexe …)

**____****Spoilers: **Saison 2 / Épisode 1 Albification ( _Le Masque de la Haine _en français)

**____****Résumé général: ****_Charlie est revenue. Prête à affronter ses vieux démons, Charlie reprend sa route aux côtés de SAMCRO, de sa famille, et de son père. C'est le début d'une nouvelle vie pour Charlie Baxter. Une nouvelle route sur laquelle elle suivra les Voix des Morts._**

**____****Disclaimer:**Les éléments scénaristiques de la série, les personnages, et certains dialogues sont la propriété du génial Kurt Sutter. Je ne perçois pour cette fiction aucune contrepartie financière.

**__****Bonne Lecture…**

* * *

___28 novembre 2008_

**__****... Dévoilés.**

― « Putain, Bax… souffla Kip, estomaqué. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant. Je croyais qu'on…

― Hé, Kip ! l'interrompit Charlie, prenant entre ses mains le minois déçu de son amant. Ce n'est pas une histoire de confiance. C'est juste que… hésita-t-elle. Ce n'est pas facile pour moi de parler d'Eliott et tout ça. Et puis tant que personne ne savait pour lui, ça le tenait à l'abri de SAMCRO. Je suis désolée, Kip, se repentit-elle sincèrement.

― T'aurais quand même dû me le dire, lui reprocha le rouquin avec une moue boudeuse. Mais ok, je comprends. Merci de me l'avoir dit. Tu sais, que je ne l'apprenne pas comme un con, en même temps que tout le monde, grimaça-t-il.

― Tâche d'avoir l'air surpris quand même, hein ! lui conseilla Charlie avec un sourire rassuré. »

Elle avait véritablement craint la réaction de Kip. Après tout, il ne serait pas le premier mec à se faire la malle en découvrant l'existence d'un enfant. C'était même une histoire vieille comme le monde.

Pourtant, à la grande surprise de Charlie, la seule chose qui avait réellement mis Kip à mal, c'était le secret qu'elle avait gardé. À aucun moment, il n'avait semblé prendre peur à l'idée d'ajouter un enfant dans l'équation si fragile de leur relation naissante. Au contraire, il avait même qualifié ça de génial, s'enquérant de l'âge d'Eliott, de sa vie à Boston, soucieux de savoir si le petit connaissait leur existence à tous. À cela, Baxie avait pu répondre positivement, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas quand il s'était inquiété de savoir si Eliott savait que Kip était « l'amoureux de sa Loma. »

Cependant, il avait compris la raison pour laquelle la jeune femme préférait le cacher à l'enfant quelque temps. Pour Eliott, Loma avait toujours été « la chérie de papa. » Or, elle ignorait totalement comment le bambin pourrait vivre l'arrivée d'un nouveau compagnon dans la vie de celle qu'il voyait comme une mère. Charlie aviserait le moment venu.

― « Dis, tu crois qu'il va m'aimer, Eliott ? s'exclama soudain Kip, l'air inquiet. Parce qu'en fait, ça fait un peu de moi son beau-père ! Eh rigole pas, je suis sérieux ! s'offusqua-t-il quand Charlie éclata de rire devant son air torturé. C'est presque ton fils, alors c'est vachement important !

― Bien sûr que c'est important, répondit la jeune femme, enjôleuse, en passant derrière son biker pour venir l'enlacer. Et oui, je suis sûre qu'il va t'adorer !

― Cool ! s'enthousiasma le jeune homme, rassuré. Bon allez, j'y retourne, avant qu'on se demande où je suis passé, dit-il en se levant d'un bond.

― Attends Kip, une dernière chose, fit Baxie en retenant son compagnon par le bras.

― Oh merde… soupira-t-il, s'attendant à une nouvelle révélation. Un chien ? Un perroquet ?

― Non, rigola doucement la brunette. Tu sais que je n'exige rien de toi. Après tout, tant qu'on officialise pas, t'es libre de tes mouvements mais… commença-t-elle, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Ce soir, il va y avoir beaucoup d'alcool et de fumette, et surtout…

― Des filles, acheva Kip à sa place. C'est ça qui t'inquiète ? demanda-t-il ahuri. Putain Bax, je n'en ai rien à foutre des autres, je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi, tu sais, lui assura-t-il en l'attirant à lui. T'es la seule nana que je veux dans mon lit. Dans ma vie aussi, ajouta-t-il doucement, en l'embrassant sur le front.

― Arrête tes conneries, tu vas me faire chialer ducon ! répliqua la jeune femme, tentant de masquer son trouble par la raillerie.

― Vraiment ? susurra le rouquin, un air satisfait sur le visage. Ok, ok ! abdiqua-t-il quand Baxie darda un regard noir sur lui, gigotant pour se libérer de son étreinte. Mais je suis sérieux, t'as rien à craindre des autres filles, bébé, répéta-t-il en la ramenant à lui, s'autorisant une pause dans son discours, pour l'embrasser avec ferveur. Mais si tu préfères, on officialise, et comme ça, t'auras le droit de péter le nez de qui tu veux ! proposa-t-il mi-blagueur, mi-sérieux. »

Un sérieux qui n'échappa pas à Baxie. Se figeant dans les bras de son biker, elle leva vers lui un regard inquisiteur. C'est vraiment ce qu'il souhaite ? Vivre notre relation au grand jour ? s'interrogea-t-elle. C'est donc aussi sérieux pour lui que ça l'est pour moi ? songea-t-elle avec espoir.

Mais le temps n'était pas venu. Charlie avait besoin d'être sûre. De lui et de ses intentions, bien sûr, mais plus encore, d'elle-même. Sûre d'être suffisamment stable pour se lancer dans une vraie relation. Sûre de ne pas de nouveau s'enfuir à toutes jambes, dès que le vent tournerait. Et plus encore, certaine d'être capable de gérer de front, Eliott, Kip, et toutes ces merdes avec le Club.

― « Une chose à la fois, souffla Charlie dans un sourire. J'apporte déjà un petit fils à Gemma et Clay, pas la peine de prendre le risque que Gemma se mette aussi à planifier des noces ce soir, plaisanta-t-elle. Et puis, j'aime autant éviter un bain de sang, ce soir.

― Un bain de sang ? répéta Kip, circonspect.

― Chibs, répliqua-t-elle simplement, faisant grimacer son compagnon. Et puis, je ne me fais pas de souci pour moi, mais pour toi, rectifia-t-elle. Si jamais t'avais la mauvaise idée de regarder un peu trop l'une de ces putes.

― Tu me le ferais amèrement regretter, je sais, répliqua Kip, avec un sourire amusé.

― Je ne pense pas en avoir le temps. Opie et Jax s'en chargeront avant moi, corrigea-t-elle. Ouais, ils savent, Jax a deviné, et j'ai craché le morceau à Op, répondit-elle au regard étonné du rouquin. Courage Cow-boy ! lança-t-elle enjoué en gratifiant le Prospect d'une claque sur les fesses, avant de quitter la chambre et de se joindre à l'agitation du clubhouse. »

OoOoOoOoO

― « Alors, comment l'a pris Mi-Couille ? demanda Opie à voix basse tandis que Charlie le rejoignait une bière à la main.

― Plutôt bien, même s'il m'en veut un peu de lui avoir caché, répondit-elle en s'asseyant près du grand barbu. J'ai pas encore pu voir Jax, il n'est toujours pas rentré.

― Salut Bax, lança Piney en les rejoignant. »

Charlie se leva pour aller embrasser le vieux First Nine qui la gratifia d'une accolade tendre, avant de poser une fesse sur la table, gardant une main sur la taille de la jeune femme pour la garder contre lui.

― Eh ben on dirait au moins que ça s'est arrangé entre vous, observa Opie en souriant timidement.

― Ouaip ! affirma Charlie, enjouée. Même si ce vieux ronchon ne veut toujours pas me dire pourquoi il semblait à ce point m'en vouloir, taquina-t-elle le vieil homme.

― Je ne t'en veux pas, chérie, mais je t'ai dit qu'on aurait cette discussion plus tard, grommela Piney. Bref, est-ce que tu peux emmener Ellie à son cours de danse, lundi ? Apparemment, la gosse trouve que je lui fais honte quand c'est moi qui l'accompagne, soupira-t-il visiblement vexé.

― C'est peut-être parce que ça la met mal à l'aise quand tu gueules de l'autre bout de la salle, qu'elle est « la plus sexy » quand elle danse, suggéra Charlie hilare.

― Ben quoi, c'est vrai ! se défendit le First Nine, totalement en adoration devant sa petite fille.

― C'est une gamine, Piney, elle ne se soucie pas d'être sexy ! lui rappela Baxie en levant les yeux au ciel, alors qu'Opie ricanait doucement. Mais ouais, je l'emmènerai, sans problème.

― Merci chérie. Dis, tu me laisses deux minutes avec mon fils ?

― Ouais, bien sûr ! De toute façon, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été casser les pieds de l'Iroquois : je vais aller lui foirer son coup ! répliqua-t-elle joueuse. Ciao les hommes ! lança-t-elle en s'éloignant. »

Tandis qu'elle taquinait Juice, furieux qu'elle ait réussi à faire fuir la jolie blonde qu'il draguait, à coup d'allusions sur les faiblesses de sa virilité, une berline grise vint se garer sur le parking. De toute évidence, songea Bax, ce ne sont pas de Feds.

Alors que les gars du Club se tendaient, et convergeaient en direction des nouveaux arrivants, quatre hommes émergèrent de la berline. Le premier, sûrement le leader du groupe, était un homme aux cheveux poivre et sel, habillé d'un élégant costume gris. Il se dégageait de lui une impression de respectabilité, qui faisait cruellement défaut à ses trois compagnons.

Crânes ras, vêtus de chemisettes dévoilant de nombreux tatouages, et l'air revêche, dangereux même, les trois types déclenchèrent une alarme dans l'esprit de Charlie. La sensation de danger et de malaise s'intensifia quand elle parvint à distinguer certains tatouages sur la peau de l'un des individus. Aryens, pensa-t-elle alors que tout son corps se tendait. Et apparemment, les Sons aussi avaient perçu la menace latente, puisque comme elle, tous avaient entamé un mouvement d'approche, se resserrant autour des nouveaux arrivants, tandis qu'accompagné de Tig, le Près s'avançait à leur rencontre.

― « Le garage est fermé, déclara Clay d'un ton sans appel.

― Nous ne sommes pas venus pour faire réparer une voiture, répondit calmement l'homme en costume, un sourire sur le visage, trop poli pour être honnête au goût de Charlie. Je crois savoir que vous aimez beaucoup les bons cigares, déclara-t-il posément en se postant devant Clay, lui tendant une grosse boite de cigares. »

Son ton, son sourire et sa nonchalance – qui dénotait furieusement avec l'attitude menaçante de ses comparses – déplu fortement à Baxie. Ce putain de truc pue l'embrouille, songea-t-elle, nerveuse. Fidèle à lui-même, sans se départir de son sourire sarcastique et de son habituel flegme, Clay accorda à peine un regard au présent de l'homme, sans même esquisser un seul geste pour s'en saisir.

― « Qui êtes-vous ? répliqua Clay. »

En guise de réponse, l'Aryen qui se tenait auprès de son chef – tandis que les deux autres restaient en retrait – tendit une carte de visite dont Clay se saisit.

― « On est juste passé vous donner un petit conseil d'ami, répondit l'Aryen. »

Charlie fut soufflée par l'insolence de cette réponse : une menace latente qui n'échappa à personne, et que le type débita avec une confiance incroyable.

― « C'est quoi ce petit conseil d'ami ? répondit Clay calmement.

― Nous pensons qu'il serait mieux pour tout le monde que vous arrêtiez de vendre des armes aux Niners et aux Mayans, déclara l'homme au costume. »

Et tandis que tous les Sons autour s'esclaffaient, et que Clay répondait qu'ils n'étaient rien que des mécanos, Gemma rejoignit Charlie.

― « C'est quoi ça ? demanda la quinqua.

― Aryens, grommela Charlie sans quitter du regard le petit groupe un peu plus loin. »

Elle ne s'était pas jointe aux gars, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas sa place, se contentant de suivre la scène à distance, mais sa main caressant le métal froid et rassurant du Beretta, ne cachait rien de la vigilance qui la tenait : prête à en découdre au premier battement de cils suspect.

― « Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? s'enquit Gemma.

― Apparemment menacer SAMCRO. Il semble que ça ne leur plaise pas qu'on deale avec les blacks et les basanés.

― Nom de Dieu ! jura l'Old Lady. Cette merde va partir en couille.

― Je ne crois pas. Ils ne sont pas assez nombreux, et Clay a l'air de gérer la situation, répliqua calmement la brunette. Mais ça pue. »

De là où elles étaient, les deux femmes ne percevaient que de vagues bribes de conversations, mais assez pour en déduire à l'attitude des Sons, que Clay faisait comprendre aux Aryens que SAMCRO ne se laissait pas intimider. Et tandis que l'homme en costume se baissait pour déposer la boîte de cigares aux pieds du Près, Charlie désigna l'un des deux hommes en retrait :

― « Ce n'est pas un des gars de Darby, celui -là ? demanda-t-elle à Gemma. »

Sa belle-mère confirma et s'avança pour rejoindre son mari, sa belle-fille sur les talons, alors même que les Aryens faisaient volte face sous le regard menaçant de Clay.

― « Désolé m'dame, fit l'Aryen qui secondait l'homme au costume lorsqu'il coupa la route à Gemma. »

Celle-ci le toisa, méfiante, tandis qu'une décharge d'adrénaline fit resserrer encore l'emprise de Baxie sur son arme. Un bref frisson parcouru son corps quand elle croisa le regard glacial de l'homme. Aussi, Happy, s'approcha plus de lui, le collant jusqu'à ce qu'il remonte dans sa berline, non sans échanger un bref regard entendu avec Charlie : lui aussi, elle en était sûre, avait perçu comme une menace fugace et informulée dans les yeux que l'Aryen avait posés sur sa belle-mère et elle.

― « Qui c'était ? demanda Gemma en rejoignant Clay.

― Bah, un ami de Darby, répondit Clay, détaché. Y'a pas de quoi s'en faire. »

Et pourtant dans les yeux de son père, Charlie vit qu'il prenait la menace au sérieux, et cela lui fit peur. Comme elle, mieux qu'elle, même, Clay sentait ce genre de choses.

― « T'as des copains douteux, Clay, plaisanta Charlie pour détendre l'atmosphère, alors que l'attroupement de bikers se dissipait.

― Un nouveau prétendant pour toi, renchérit-il, avec un sourire narquois. Et je songe à accepter sa proposition avant que tu finisses vieille fille. Allez, qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? soupira Clay, en avisant la moue hésitante de sa fille.

― Putain, va peut-être falloir que je me tire de nouveau quelques années : ça me fait flipper quand tu commences à me connaître aussi bien, grimaça-t-elle, alors que Gemma lui adressait un regard noir, comme à chaque fois qu'elle évoquait un nouveau départ, plaisanterie ou non. Il faut que je vous parle. À Gem et à toi.

― Bordel, ça ne peut pas attendre demain ? On passe une bonne soirée là, grogna son père.

― Nan ça ne peut pas attendre, et même que je vais vous l'égayer encore, je crois, répliqua-t-elle. Enfin peut-être… On pourrait se trouver un coin tranquille ? »

Sans un mot, Clay sonda le regard de sa fille. Charlie ignorait ce qu'il y avait vu, mais visiblement, cela l'avait convaincu du sérieux de sa démarche. Aussi, lui proposa-t-il de s'installer dans la Chapelle. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui faire signe, Opie était déjà près d'elle, et avait attrapé Chibs au passage.

― « Chibs aussi ? s'alarma Gemma. Bon sang qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? s'exclama-t-elle l'air sévère, tandis qu'Opie fermait les portes de la Chapelle derrière eux. Et pourquoi Opie est là ?

― Bébé, laisse parler ta fille si tu veux des réponses, soupira Clay en s'installant dans son fauteuil, tandis que Chibs prenait place dans celui qui lui était attribué.

― Tu devrais t'asseoir aussi, Mam, suggéra Charlie en grimaçant, lui désignant d'un geste le siège du VP, à la gauche de Clay.

― Jésus-Christ, se désola Gemma craignant le pire, alors que Charlie prenait place entre Clay et Chibs. »

Opie resta debout, se plaçant juste derrière son amie, les deux mains appuyées sur le dossier du fauteuil. Quand Charlie croisa le regard de sa belle-mère, elle fut heureuse de la distance entre elles deux, espérant que la massive table de bois qui les séparaient lui épargnerait tout atteinte physique. Inspirant un bon coup, elle commença :

― « Voilà, j'ai… Comment dire ? bafouilla-t-elle. Y'a un truc que je ne vous ai pas dit, à propos de… enfin… Je veux que vous le sachiez tous les trois, parce que… Enfin les premiers, même si Opie le sait… parce que j'avais besoin de … s'enlisa-t-elle.

― Bordel Charlie, accouche, soupira son père, déjà blasé.

― Accouche, ouais… je … Oh merde ! jura Charlie en grimaçant. Putain Op, aide-moi, supplia-t-elle. »

Opie soupira, puis posant son regard sur Clay, un sourire énigmatique sur le visage, il lança enjoué :

― « Félicitations Papy !

― Opie ! s'écria Baxie, horrifiée.

― Nom de Dieu de bordel de merde ! s'exclama Gemma.

― Bloody Hell ! Quoi ? baragouina Chibs, qui n'y comprenait rien. Papy ?

― Alors ça, tu vois, je le savais ! Putain, t'es en cloque ! Tu n'as donc rien retenu de tout ce que je t'ai appris ! explosa l'Old Lady. Comment est-ce que tu peux être aussi inconsciente ? fulmina Gemma. Mon Dieu, ne me dis pas qu'Happy est le père, ou mon putain de cœur va lâcher !

― Holy shit ! Je vais crever ce connard ! renchérit Chibs avec fureur, réalisant soudain. »

Gemma et Chibs râlaient avec tant de force qu'il était impossible pour Charlie ou Opie d'en placer une, pour tenter de rétablir la vérité.

Et pendant que les deux autres s'énervaient, Clay restait stoïque, sans dire un mot, dardant un regard inquisiteur sur sa fille. Puis, d'un coup de maillet sur la table, il rétablit le silence.

― « Ça suffit ! ordonna-t-il avec autorité, sans pour autant hausser le ton. Toi aussi Gemma, tais-toi ! ajouta-t-il alors que Gemma continuait à grommeler. Tous les deux, laissez-là parler, nom de Dieu ! Charlie ? interrogea-t-il, donnant la parole à sa fille.

― Merci, murmura celle-ci, penaude. Je ne suis pas enceinte, Mam, assura-t-elle en relevant la tête, pressant dans le même temps la main de Chibs qui peinait à garder son calme. Sois sûre que j'ai retenu tes leçons. Alors s'il vous plait, tous les deux, insista-t-elle en regardant successivement Chibs et Gemma, taisez-vous et laissez moi vous expliquer. »

À sa grande surprise, abstraction faite de deux ou trois ronchonnements de la part de sa belle-mère et de l'Ecossais rien ne vint troubler le récit de la jeune femme. Quand elle eut fini et essuyé quelques reproches sur son silence, auxquels Clay mit rapidement un terme, Gemma et Chibs quittèrent la pièce suivis d'Opie. La partie avait été moins compliquée que ce qu'elle avait imaginait songea-t-elle en se levant pour suivre les trois autres.

― « Reste-là, ordonna Clay d'une voix calme. Ferme la porte et reviens t'asseoir. »

Charlie grimaça, mais obtempéra. Après tout, elle s'attendait à se faire sermonner, et n'avait pas le droit de s'esquiver. Aussi la tête basse, elle revint s'asseoir sur le siège de Tig, près de son père, attendant la sentence de ce dernier.

― « C'est des conneries cette histoire de junkie ? demanda simplement Clay. Ce môme, c'est le tien ? Parce que si c'est le cas, tu n'as pas besoin de mentir, tu sais.

― Nan, Clay, c'est la vérité : ce n'est pas moi qui ais mis Eliott au monde.

― Ok. Gemma va t'en vouloir à mort, mais ça lui passera, ne t'inquiète pas, lui assura le Près. Pis dès que le petit sera là, elle oubliera même toute cette histoire. Ne t'en fais pas, on a deux semaines pour mettre les points sur les « i » avec elle, avant qu'il n'arrive, la rassura Clay quand Charlie leva un regard horrifié vers lui. Je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'elle t'oblige à le garder ici. Et au fond, je ne te le reproche pas : je te comprends, ajouta-t-il à la grande surprise de sa fille. Chibs aussi va t'en vouloir. Tu ne devrais pas lui briser le cœur avec ce genre de cachotteries, Charlie.

― Je sais, reconnut-elle penaude et honteuse. Je suis désolée.

― Mais je comprends aussi pourquoi tu nous l'as caché. Après tout ce que t'as traversé, en grande partie à cause de moi d'ailleurs, je ne peux pas t'en tenir rigueur.

― Et toi ? Tu m'en veux ? s'enquit la brunette. »

Clay garda le silence quelques instants, semblant réfléchir, sans quitter sa fille des yeux. Et puis, il se passa quelque chose à quoi Charlie ne se serait jamais attendue. Lentement, Clay se leva de son fauteuil en place d'honneur, pour se planter devant elle, comme quittant symboliquement son rôle de Président pour celui de père. Avec une douceur que Baxie ne lui connaissait pas, il prit l'une des petites mains dans les siennes, et y déposa un baiser. Sans lâcher la main de la jeune femme, il s'accroupit à sa hauteur, et un sourire aussi rare que touchant s'étira sur son visage.

― « Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir, Charlie, alors que tu viens de me faire le plus beau cadeau que puisse espérer un père : un petit fils, répondit doucement Clay. »

Sa déclaration émut Charlie aux larmes, mais elle s'efforça de les refouler, refusant de pleurer devant Clay.

― « Ce n'est pas… commença Baxie d'une voix éraillée.

― Il n'est peut-être pas de mon sang, mais d'une certaine manière, il est ton fils, intervint Clay. Me voilà deux fois grand-père, affirma-t-il avec un sourire heureux. »

Puis, en se relevant, Clay entraîna Charlie avec lui, pour l'attirer contre lui et la serrer dans ses bras.

― « Je te jure que je ne laisserai rien arriver à mon petit-fils, ma chérie. Moi vivant, personne ne fera de mal à ma famille, chuchota-t-il en caressant les cheveux de la jeune femme, blottie dans son cou. Je t'aime, ma fille, ajouta-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible. »

C'en était plus que ne pouvait en supporter Charlie. Elle ne put retenir le flot des larmes qui s'échappa de ses yeux. Trop longtemps leurs rapports père-fille ne s'étaient résumés qu'à une guerre permanente. Trop rarement Clay lui avait exprimé ses sentiments, semblant depuis toujours lui préférer Jax. Et pourtant, à cet instant, c'était comme si elle retrouvait enfin son père. Cet homme qui lui avait tant manqué dans son enfance, et qu'elle avait fini par renier au profit de Chibs, quelques années plus tard.

Il l'aimait. Après tant d'épreuves et d'années passées à se toiser froidement, le choc était trop grand pour la jeune femme. Aussi, si elle ne pouvait pas répondre à Clay, elle le serra simplement plus fort, se laissant aller à une étreinte qu'elle avait trop espéré depuis l'enfance, sans plus chercher à cacher ses larmes.

Ce fut l'arrivée impromptue de Tig qui brisa l'instant privilégié que père et fille partageaient. Le Sergent d'Arme pénétra dans la Chapelle, et se figea, incrédule en apercevant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Il bafouilla quelques vagues excuses, tandis que Clay et Charlie se séparaient gauchement, cette dernière tournant le dos à Tig, refusant de lui laisser voir ses larmes. Clay échangea deux mots avec Tig avant de quitter la pièce. Cependant, il se figea sur le pas de la porte, et se tourna rapidement vers sa fille.

― « Si t'es d'accord, je mettrai les gars au parfum demain, déclara-t-il.

― Ok, répondit Charlie en reniflant, tournant toujours le dos aux deux hommes. Mais attends que j'ai pu en parler à Jax, ajouta-t-elle en essuyant ses yeux humides d'un revers de manche. »

Pour toute réponse, Clay hocha la tête et sortit rejoindre les autres à l'extérieur du clubhouse.

― « Princesse, tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Tig en s'approchant précipitamment de la jeune femme, pour la prendre par la taille. »

En voyant les traits du Sergent d'Arme se crisper quand elle leva vers lui un visage maculé par les larmes, elle réalisa que la scène pouvait prêter à confusion, et que le biker devait craindre le pire. Trop souvent il s'était trouvé au milieu des violentes disputes entre les deux Morrow, et en tant que plus proche confident de Clay, il ne savait que trop bien à quel point la situation était tendue entre le père et la fille. Aussi, même s'il les avait trouvés enlacés, il craignait le pire au vu des larmes et de l'air bouleversé de la jeune femme.

― « Il est arrivé quelque chose ? paniqua-t-il. Écoute, tu sais que ton père peut être parfois un peu bourru, mais s'il …

― Relax, Tiggy, souffla Charlie avec un sourire amusé. Tout va bien. Tout va même très bien, lui assura-t-elle.

― Tu es sûre ? persista le biker aux yeux d'azur en lui essuyant le nez avec un mouchoir.

― Tig ! protesta-t-elle en se débattant. Je n'ai plus cinq ans, donne-moi ça ! râla-t-elle en lui arrachant le mouchoir des mains.

― Des fois, je me le demande, plaisanta-t-il, alors que Charlie lui tirait la langue en retour.

― Ne t'en fais pas Tiggy, tout va bien, je te le jure. Je sais à quoi ça peut ressembler quand on connait notre passif à Clay et moi, reconnut-elle avec un sourire. Mais pas cette fois… Je… »

Charlie n'arriva pas à en dire plus, mais Tig n'eût pas besoin de mot pour comprendre. Un sourire ravi illumina son visage, tandis qu'il passait un bras autour de la hanche de Baxie, la gardant contre lui, et déposant un baiser sur le haut de son crâne.

― « Alors ça, c'est une putain de bonne nouvelle ! se réjouit le Sergent d'Arme. Mais maintenant, t'as plus qu'à aller te refaire une beauté, mon petit panda ! la taquina-t-il. Tu ne peux quand même pas accueillir le vieux gros lard comme ça ! »

Charlie s'esclaffa de bon cœur et se précipita dans le couloir menant aux chambres. Arrivée dans la salle de bain, elle jura en réalisant que sa trousse de maquillage était dans son sac, resté sous le bar.

― « C'est ça que tu cherches ? demanda Kip en arrivant derrière elle, son sac à la main. Je t'ai vue aller dans la Chapelle avec les autres, et en ressortir comme une balle, toute défaite, s'expliqua-t-il quand elle l'interrogea d'un regard étonné.

― T'es trop fort toi ! s'exclama Charlie, en se hissant sur la pointe de pieds pour déposer un baiser furtif sur les lèvres du rouquin.

― Même avec tes yeux de panda, t'es ultra sexy, toi ! railla Kip, en se glissant derrière la jeune femme pour l'enlacer par la taille, tandis qu'elle se regardait dans le miroir pour effacer les traces noires de son visage. Comment ça s'est passé ? s'inquiéta-t-il en déposant un baiser dans la nuque de la brunette.

― Bien mieux que ne peuvent le laisser penser mes sexy yeux de panda, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire. Mieux que bien, d'ailleurs. Bon, Gemma était furax que je lui ai caché, et Chibs déçu, je pense, mais je crois qu'ils s'en remettront assez vite, résuma-t-elle tout en se fardant.

― Alors c'était quoi ces larmes ?

― Clay… Mon père, souffla-t-elle, pensive.

― Il l'a mal pris ?

― Non. Très bien même. »

Elle se tut, le temps de marquer ses yeux de deux traits de crayon, puis rangea son nécessaire et se tourna vers son compagnon.

― « Tu sais, c'est drôle, mais je crois que ça fait des années que je ne me suis pas sentie… aussi heureuse, déclara-t-elle apaisée. Tout semble parfait : toi, Eliott qui arrive, Opie et Bobby de retour et … mon père qui… C'est comme s'il revenait d'entre les morts. Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de lui sortir un petit-fils pour l'entendre me dire qu'il m'aimait, pour le retrouver, je crois que je me serais faite engrosser il y'a dix ans, rigola-t-elle.

― Waouh, Clay a… Waouh ! soliloqua Kip, éberlué.

― Ouais, comme tu dis, confirma Charlie avant de gratifier le jeune homme d'un autre baiser, plus passionné, celui-là. Allez, on y va, je ne voudrais pas manquer l'arrivée de Bobby ! Ce vieux loubard m'a trop manqué ! s'exclama-t-elle enjouée, en tirant le Prospect par la main pour quitter la chambre.

― Attends, murmura Kip avant qu'ils n'émergent tous deux du couloir. Tu disais que t'étais heureuse, dit-il en l'agrippant par la taille, la collant contre le mur. Et j'en serais en partie responsable ? ajouta-t-il dans un sourire, avant de l'embrasser avec ferveur.

― J'ai dit ça ? ironisa la jeune femme en se défaisant de l'étreinte, avant que quelqu'un ne les surprenne. Je t'interdis d'en douter, Kip Eppes ! lança-t-elle en s'éloignant. »

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, elle serrait avec bonheur son gros Bobby contre elle, alors que de partout éclataient les hourras saluant le retour du Secrétaire, et que tout à chacun se bousculait pour pouvoir embrasser le gros biker.

La soirée battait son plein, et Charlie se laissait griser par l'ambiance électrique et insouciante qui régnait dans le clubhouse où l'alcool coulait à flot. Même si elle gardait un œil vigilant sur Kip, fusillant d'un regard meurtrier chaque fille qui l'approchait, rien ne pouvait venir ternir sa bonne humeur. Même l'épisode des Aryens était oublié, et c'est seulement quand Jax la délogea des genoux de Juice qu'elle charriait à propos de sa crête, qu'elle se laissa ramener sur terre, se rappelant devoir une confession à son grand frère.

Un clin d'œil d'Opie l'encourageant, elle se coula près de son frère, assis nonchalamment sur une table, glissa un bras sous le sien.

― « Dis donc toi, commença Jax, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. Je ne suis pas certain que ça plaise beaucoup à Mi-Couille de te voir vautrée sur les genoux de Juice.

― Pourquoi ? répondit Bax en haussant les épaules. C'est juste Juice, je ne vois pas pourquoi on en ferait un drame, ajouta-t-elle en tirant une latte sur son joint.

― C'est un mec, Charlie, corrigea son frère, d'un air entendu, tout en acceptant le pétard que lui tendait la brunette. Lui aurait une fille sur les genoux, que t'aurais déjà fait un scandale.

― Y'en a eu trois, ce soir, répliqua-t-elle, en récupérant le cône. Et j'ai encore crevé les yeux d'aucune. De toute façon, c'était des thons !

― T'es d'accord avec ça ? s'étonna le VP.

― Oh tu sais, je lui ai fait la leçon ! rigola-t-elle. Et puis, en vérité, je crois que je préfère qu'il le fasse quand je suis là, au moins… je ne sais pas, ça me rassure, expliqua-t-elle simplement entre deux bouffées d'herbe. Et de toute façon, je ne suis pas inquiète : quoi qu'il arrive, c'est dans mes draps qu'il viendra se glisser cette nuit.

― Alors là, tu m'impressionnes ! Tara me décrocherait la tête sur l'instant, se marra-t-il.

― Ouaip, mais Tara, c'est ta légitime, frangin, riposta calmement Charlie. Tant que je refuse d'officialiser les choses, ben… Il faut qu'il continue à faire comme tout le monde.

― Alors officialise, proposa son frère, comme une évidence.

― Nan, je te l'ai dit, c'est trop tôt, refusa-t-elle. Pis une chose, à la fois.

― Parce qu'il y'a autre chose ?

― Ouais, y'a un truc dont il faut que je te parle, avoua-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre. Mais promet-moi de ne pas te fâcher, Jax. D'essayer de comprendre mes raisons, ok ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide.

― Bordel, petite sœur, qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? soupira Jax en la gratifiant d'un regard réprobateur qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui de Gemma quelques heures plus tôt.

― Putain, y'a pas à chier, t'es bien le fils de ta mère ! s'exclama Charlie. On se trouve un coin tranquille ?

― Je viens de déloger les deux tourtereaux qui baisaient sur le toit, intervint Opie en les rejoignant.

― Merde, si t'as besoin d'Opie pour m'annoncer un truc, c'est que ça doit craindre un max, grimaça le VP. C'est à ce point là mon frère ?

― Nan, juste que ta sœur est une sacré cachottière, rigola le barbu. Mais apparemment de nous tous, t'étais encore celui qui en savait le plus.

― Bon, allez, zou, avant que je me dégonfle ! lança Charlie en entraînant les deux bikers par la main. »

OoOoOoOoO

Quand au milieu de la nuit, Charlie sentit Kip se glisser entre les draps à ses côtés, l'enlaçant avec force pour s'endormir aussitôt, elle ne put contenir un sourire béat. Elle se sentait heureuse, et sereine, comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps. La soirée avait été géniale et riche en émotions.

Jax avait accepté sans ciller les explications de sa sœur au sujet d'Eliott, et à leur grande surprise – à Opie et elle – il ne lui avait même pas reproché d'avoir gardé le silence. Plus encore, il s'était paré d'un sourire énigmatique en leur disant qu'il s'en doutait depuis un moment, sans aller plus loin dans ses explications.

Les retours d'Opie et Bobby, l'arrivée prochaine du bambin, l'attitude son père ce soir-là, et l'homme qui dormait d'un sommeil de plomb tout contre elle, tout cela lui donnait l'impression d'être comblée. Sa famille enfin réunie autour d'elle, rien ne semblait pouvoir venir troubler son bonheur.

Alors d'où venait donc cette sensation de malaise qui titillait ses entrailles, presque imperceptiblement ? Tout va trop bien, songea-t-elle, quelque chose va arriver. Immédiatement elle se fustigea de se laisser aller à de telles pensées moroses. Elle s'était tellement habituée au chaos et au malheur, qu'elle ne savait plus savourer les bons moments simplement, sans craindre le pire. Quelle idiote je fais, pensa-t-elle en souriant.

Et pourtant quand le sommeil l'emporta, un noir venin s'insinua dans ses songes, comme l'ombre du malheur planant au-dessus d'elle. Et dans son rêve, résonnèrent des cris de détresse dont elle ne put identifier l'origine. Et pourtant, souffla un petit démon dans son cauchemar, je connais cette voix…

* * *

******À suivre, Chapitre 5: Cauchemar**

* * *

**__****Pour chaque review laissée, un biker au choix offert*, ne ratez pas cette incroyable promotion! Reviewez!**

**__*****dans la limite des stocks disponibles**


	5. Cauchemar

___Merci à modigou29, lena41183 et Devil Horse pour leurs reviews! vos RàR à suivre ;)_

* * *

_****__**Titre: **__Voices of Dead_

___**Chapitre 5: ****Cauchemar**_

**____****Auteur: **Edeinn

**____****Rating****__****: M** (Attention aux plus jeunes : Langage vulgaire/Mots de sexe/ **/!\ ATTENTION : Évocation d'une scène de violence qui pourrait heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes. Le lecteur est seul responsable de sa lecture s'il ne tient pas compte des avertissements.** …)

**____****Spoilers: **Saison 2 / Épisode 2 Small Tears ( _Les Associés _en français)

**____****Résumé général: ****_Charlie est revenue. Prête à affronter ses vieux démons, Charlie reprend sa route aux côtés de SAMCRO, de sa famille, et de son père. C'est le début d'une nouvelle vie pour Charlie Baxter. Une nouvelle route sur laquelle elle suivra les Voix des Morts._**

**____****Disclaimer:**Les éléments scénaristiques de la série, les personnages, et certains dialogues sont la propriété du génial Kurt Sutter. Je ne perçois pour cette fiction aucune contrepartie financière.

**/!\ ATTENTION : Évocation d'une scène de violence qui pourrait heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes. Le lecteur est seul responsable de sa lecture s'il ne tient pas compte des avertissements. /!\**

**__****Bonne Lecture…**

* * *

___29 novembre 2008_

**__****Cauchemar**

La puanteur humide qui régnait dans le petit réduit lui piquait les yeux, et la terre battue qui collait à sa peau la démangeait atrocement. De nouveau, Charlie se tortilla pour chercher la position la moins inconfortable possible, et grappiller encore quelques minutes au sommeil tourmenté qu'elle venait de quitter.

Pourquoi s'était-elle réveillée d'ailleurs ? Était-ce l'inconfort de sa posture, prostrée en position fœtale à même le sol poussiéreux, les poignets écorchés au sang par les chaînes qui l'entravaient ? Ou encore étaient-ce les relents d'urine, de sueur et de crasse qui émanaient de ses vêtements poisseux ?

Puis, le murmure étouffé de voix derrière la porte lui fournit la réponse, tandis qu'un violent frisson lui remontait l'échine, des larmes perlant déjà au coin de ses yeux.

― « Non, pas encore, gémit-elle d'une voix rauque et presque inaudible. »

Le grincement strident de gonds rouillés lui fit lâcher un petit cri de désespoir, tandis qu'elle rivait des yeux paniqués et embués de larmes sur la porte, redoutant qu'_il_ entre. Encore, songea-t-elle.

C'était son plaisir à lui, un sadisme incroyable qui lui faisait prendre son pied, tandis que ses deux acolytes prenaient le leur dans la pièce à côté. Quand les cris commençaient, quand _elle_ se mettait à hurler et à supplier, _il_ rejoignait Charlie, un petit sourire malsain déformant l'uniformité de sa cagoule, puis _il_ s'asseyait à côté d'elle, imaginant à haute voix les supplices qu'endurait leur prisonnière juste à côté. Il ne la touchait pas, se contentant de débiter horreurs sur horreurs, jusqu'à ce que Baxie, pleurniche, en le suppliant d'arrêter. Alors seulement, après l'avoir laissée sangloter une dizaine de minutes, il lui annonçait qu'il allait se joindre à la fête et se levait. Et invariablement, il s'arrêtait sur le pas de la porte et se tournait vers elle :

― « Bientôt, ce sera ton tour, susurrait-il d'une voix glaciale et sournoise. »

Puis, il refermait la porte, et peu après, Charlie l'entendait à travers le mur pourri d'humidité crier d'autres immondices à la prisonnière dont ils abusaient.

Et cette fois-ci, il ne se départit pas de sa routine cruelle. À peine les gémissements désespérés avaient-ils commencé à résonner dans l'autre pièce, qu'il rejoignit Baxie et prit place près d'elle, entamant sa litanie monstrueuse. Mais cette fois-ci, quelque chose changea, et c'est presque soulagée que la jeune femme vit le monstre à ses côtés se taire et se tendre, perplexe. Soulagée, oui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il se passait dans l'autre pièce. Des bruits de lutte inhabituels, les grondements sourds et les jurons mécontents des deux hommes qui maltraitaient la prisonnière. Puis soudain, une injure, une menace et une déflagration.

― « Non ! hurla Charlie au désespoir. »

Ce fût le cri de terreur de Charlie qui réveilla Kip en sursaut sur le coup de six heures, ce matin là. Le jeune homme ouvrit brusquement les yeux et tendit la main vers son arme sur la table de nuit dans un réflexe protecteur, avant d'apercevoir sa compagne en nage se redresser vivement, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle erratique, sanglotante.

― « Bébé, qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? paniqua le rouquin en venant serrer la jeune femme dans ses bras. »

Des cheveux humides lui collaient au front et sur les tempes. Ses mains tremblaient et des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Elle peinait tant à calmer son souffle court et rapide, que Kip craignit qu'elle fasse une crise. Voyant qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se reprendre, il serra plus fort son emprise autour de Baxie, la berçant doucement en lui chuchotant des mots rassurants, dégageant les mèches humides du minois terrorisé de son amante.

― « Bébé, parle-moi, supplia-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? »

Charlie sanglota encore quelques secondes, puis parvenant à se contrôler un peu, elle bredouilla entre deux reniflements :

― « Ça va. Ça va, soliloqua-t-elle. Juste… Un cauchemar. Seulement un cauchemar. »

Charlie se blottit plus encore dans les bras de son biker, tachant de reprendre sa respiration, tandis que les traits de Kip se crispaient. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait un cauchemar aussi violent. Une nuit, après les funérailles de Donna, elle s'était réveillée en hurlant, affolée, et il lui avait fallu dix bonnes minutes pour se convaincre que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, et qu'elle était chez elle, dans son lit et en sécurité.

Kip avait mis ce soudain accès de terreur sur le compte de la pression retombant après le décès cruel de la régulière d'Opie. Mais cela faisait un mois maintenant, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi d'un coup, cela lui revenait.

― « Bébé, raconte-moi, souffla-t-il en prenant entre ses mains le visage ravagé de larmes de la jeune femme. Encore le même cauchemar ? Gia ?

― Oui, murmura Charlie d'une voix éraillée.

― Tout ça c'est terminé, mon ange. C'est loin maintenant : plus personne ne peut te faire de mal, je te le promets.

― Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne pourrais pas tenir, Kip, répliqua Baxie, sans le moindre soupçon de reproche dans la voix. »

Elle ne l'accusait pas, ni ne le considérait comme un menteur. Elle savait que dans cette assertion, il avait mis tout son cœur. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait y croire. Elle savait que c'était une promesse que personne ne pouvait tenir. Parce que ce n'était pas à elle qu'on avait fait du mal. Jamais. La vie et ses monstruosités l'avaient toujours épargnée, elle. Du moins physiquement. Elle avait souffert parce qu'on avait tué Gia. À cause d'elle. Blessée à mort parce que sa mère avait été assassinée. À sa place. Elle avait été meurtrie au-delà du supportable par la mort injuste et incompréhensible de Donna. Elle avait éprouvé la perte tragique de l'homme qu'elle aimait quand Chris était mort, sans qu'elle n'ait rien pu faire pour le protéger.

Non, ni Kip, ni personne, ne pouvait lui promettre une telle chose. La protéger elle de toute atteinte physique, oui, peut-être. Mais qui pourrait protéger tous ceux qu'elle aimait et lui épargner l'indicible souffrance de la perte et du deuil.

― « Promet-moi déjà de ne pas te faire tuer, et ce sera déjà une bonne chose, déclara-t-elle tout bas en embrassant le biker avec tendresse. Une promesse à laquelle j'accepterais volontiers de me fier.

― Si ça peut te rassurer, alors je te promets de ne pas me faire tuer ! assura Kip. J'ai bien l'intention de te casser les pieds jusqu'à ce que tu en ais marre de moi et que tu me fasses chasser de Charming, et même de Californie, par Chibs et Jax, armes aux poings ! s'exclama-t-il en riant.

― Comment est-ce que je pourrais bien en avoir marre de toi, Kip Eppes ? répliqua Charlie avec un sourire timide qui rassura le rouquin. Qui pourrait se lasser du mec parfait ?

― Parfait ? Tu crois ? répondit le Prospect avec un large sourire sur le visage.

― Si tu le répètes, je nierai en bloc ! riposta-t-elle amusée. Mais, je vais te confier un secret, sweet heart, chuchota Baxie à l'oreille de son amant. Pour moi, tu es parfait. »

La déclaration de sa compagne gonfla le cœur du biker d'un sentiment oublié depuis sa rencontre avec Cherry : il se sentait amoureux. Niais et idiot aussi, mais surtout amoureux. Tout paraissait simple et beau dès l'instant où Charlie se trouvait à ses côtés. Rien ne semblait plus insurmontable, il se sentait capable de tout, tant qu'il avait la certitude de la retrouver le soir venu. Et la confirmation qu'elle partageait ses sentiments le rendit plus heureux encore. Si chaque jour il en doutait, et qu'elle le détrompait chaque nuit par ses attentions et ses cajoleries, c'était la première fois qu'elle mettait des mots sur leur relation ; qu'elle exprimait ce qu'elle ressentait.

Alors doucement, comme pour chasser les traces du cauchemar qui avait terrorisé sa compagne, il l'embrassa, avec tendresse d'abord. Un baiser sur le front collant de sueur pour y déloger les mornes pensées. Un baiser sur chaque paupière pour effacer les horribles images, puis sur les joues comme pour gommer toute trace de larme. Et enfin, avec douceur il s'empara de ses lèvres, goûtant le sel de ses pleurs, puis la douceur de sa bouche.

Et Charlie répondit à ce doux baiser avec ardeur et laissa les bras de son biker l'emporter dans une étreinte passionnée, abandonnant derrière elle les derniers vestiges de ce mauvais rêve.

OoOoOoOoO

Tout en s'ébrouant vivement pour se réchauffer après la douche glaciale qu'elle venait de prendre, Charlie songea encore à l'horrible cauchemar qui l'avait réveillée. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ses terribles souvenirs venaient troubler son sommeil. Bien au contraire. Mais cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été d'une telle intensité, si palpables, si réels. Elle avait refait ce même cauchemar, presque un mois plus tôt, après des années de tranquillité. Mais elle savait alors pourquoi : trois nuits auparavant, elle s'était confrontée au monstre de ce rêve atroce. Dans cette même cave puante et humide, elle avait assouvi une vengeance trop longtemps attendue en logeant une balle dans la tête de Walter Donovan. Aussi, n'avait-elle pas été étonnée que cette ombre du passé revienne la hanter dans son sommeil.

En revanche, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi maintenant, il revenait la ronger. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Pas plus que cette dérangeante impression d'avoir raté quelque chose. Un détail qui ne collait pas. Dans son rêve, ce n'était pas la voix de Gia qu'elle avait entendue, et pourtant, si elle était sûre que cette voix lui était familière, elle avait été incapable de la reconnaître.

Aussi, tout en s'habillant, elle constata que le malaise qui l'avait saisi à son réveil ne l'avait pas quitté. Comme une impression de danger, un mauvais pressentiment sur lequel elle ne parvenait pas à mettre de mot.

Toujours Charlie avait appris à se fier à ses intuitions, parce que rien n'arrivait jamais pour rien. La plupart du temps, pour son grand malheur, celles-ci s'étaient révélées exacte. Alors aujourd'hui, elle espérait plus que jamais se tromper ; se faire mentir elle-même, quand sur le point de sombrer dans le sommeil la veille, elle avait songé que tout allait trop bien et que quelque chose allait arriver.

Le bruit des gravillons crissant sous les pneus d'une voiture, juste devant la maison, la tira de ses sinistres pensées. Son rendez-vous était déjà là. Et avec dix minutes d'avance, songea-t-elle en jeta un œil sur son téléphone.

C'était la raison qui l'avait obligée à se doucher à Nead Na Crow, bien que la chaudière n'eut pas encore été changée, et que l'eau fut glaciale. Un aller-retour au Club lui aurait pris trop de temps.

Elle sortit en vitesse sur le perron pour accueillir son invité : un bel homme aux yeux verts et à la tignasse brune en bataille. Une barbe de trois jours venait souligner les traits fins de son visage, lui donnant un air sexy et viril. La dépassant de presque deux têtes, avec presque un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, le simple t-shirt noir que portait l'homme mettait en valeur sa peau halée par le soleil californien, et sous laquelle roulaient des muscles fins et bien dessinés.

Charlie avait été agréablement surprise quand elle avait rencontré pour la première fois John Sheppard, son nouvel associé, songeant immédiatement que ce beau gosse au sourire enjôleur et à l'humour piquant était tout à fait son type d'homme, et que travailler en sa compagnie toute la sainte journée serait probablement plus ardu pour son self-control qu'elle ne l'avait envisagé.

Et visiblement, elle n'avait pas été la seule à le penser. Elle se rappela la réflexion sans appel de Wyatt le jour où il avait présenté les deux associés l'un à l'autre, lui ordonnant plus que lui recommandant, de ne jamais mélanger plaisir et business. Et quand John était passé au garage la semaine précédente, pour lui faire signer des documents, cela n'avait pas non plus échappé à Gemma, si elle devait se fier aux remarques graveleuses dont sa belle-mère avait gratifié l'homme et son postérieur, sitôt que celui-ci eut quitté le bureau. Pas plus que n'avaient pu manquer de le remarquer les bikers sirotant leurs bières au-dehors, et plus particulièrement Chibs et Kip dont les regards noirs n'avaient pas lâché John avant qu'il eut quitté le parking.

― « En avance ! lança-t-elle joyeusement à son associé en l'accueillant sur le perron.

― Ma mère a toujours fait de la ponctualité une règle d'or, répliqua l'homme en la gratifiant d'un sourire à tomber, les mains cachées dans son dos.

― Et la mienne m'a toujours dit de me méfier des gens en retard, mais plus encore de ceux en avance, riposta-t-elle sur le même ton taquin. Si les premiers ne sont pas fiables, d'après elle, les seconds ont invariablement quelque chose à cacher, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire mutin.

― Ta mère était la sagesse incarnée alors ! rigola-t-il. Je suis démasqué ! lança-t-il goguenard en dévoilant dans ses mains, une paire de gobelets de café fumant, et un sac de donuts. Petit dèj' ! Je me suis dit qu'après votre grande fête d'hier, tu aurais au moins besoin de ça pour calmer ta gueule de bois. Ton ami était content d'être de retour ?

― Tu n'imagines même pas ! ricana la jeune femme. Allez, viens, on s'installe sur la terrasse derrière, histoire de profiter du soleil matinal, fit-elle en l'entraînant dans la maison pour passer à l'arrière.

― Eh bien ! Sacré boulot, s'extasia-t-il en sifflant admiratif, tandis qu'il s'engouffrait dans le couloir. Quand je vous ai rejoint ici, Maître Butler et toi, il y'a trois semaines, c'était le chantier le plus complet, dit-il en désignant les murs fraîchement repeints.

― J'ai eu un sacré coup de main, avoua-t-elle, néanmoins ravie du compliment. Il faut dire que le temps presse, il faut que tout soit fini d'ici deux semaines.

― Deux semaines ? Sacré challenge ! s'exclama John. Pourquoi ? Tu comptes vendre ?

― Nan, j'ai… En fait, c'est aussi pour ça que je voulais qu'on règle les derniers détails avant Noël : je risque de ne pas être très disponible pendant quelques semaines, confessa-t-elle. Mon fils arrive pour les fêtes, expliqua-t-elle en grimaçant.

― Ton fils ? J'ignorais que t'avais un gosse ! s'étonna Sheppard, avec une pointe de déception dans la voix qui n'échappa pas à la jeune femme.

― Pas vraiment mon fils au sens juridique du terme. Je suis sa tutrice légale. Il vit chez son oncle et sa tante à Boston depuis que… Son père est décédé il y a quelques mois, avoua Baxie.

― Oh je vois, murmura-t-il, mal à l'aise.

― Bref, je vais devoir lui consacrer du temps pendant son séjour, et je ne pourrais pas faire plus que quelques rapides apparitions au local. Un champ de tir n'est pas vraiment un endroit fréquentable pour un bout de chou, s'excusa-t-elle.

― Ouais, bien sûr, je comprends. De toute façon, c'est ce qui était convenu, lui rappela John. Tu apportes le fric, tu gères la paperasse, et moi j'assure la présence sur le site. T'inquiète, y'a pas de souci. Et quel âge a … comment il s'appelle ? demanda-t-il.

― Eliott. Il vient d'avoir quatre ans, mais il est très mûr et très éveillé pour son âge, il est même vachement intelligent ! s'extasia la jeune femme, alors que Sheppard éclatait d'un rire sonore. Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

― Tu n'es peut-être pas sa mère sur le papier, mais dans la réalité, aucun doute, tu l'es ! s'exclama-t-il. Tous les parents disent ça de leurs gosses, s'expliqua-t-il devant l'air interrogateur de Charlie. Il paraît que quand tu as ton gosse, tu le trouves toujours le plus beau, le plus intelligent et tout. Ma sœur est pareille avec mes neveux. Elle dit même que ma nièce, qui est pourtant encore dans son bide, est déjà plus éveillée que ses frères. Une histoire de coups de pied ou un truc du genre, rigola-t-il franchement.

― T'as peut-être raison, reconnut Baxie penaude. Faut croire que c'est l'instinct maternel qui parle, railla-t-elle. Bon allez, on s'y met, j'ai un planning serré aujourd'hui. »

Tout en grignotant les donuts, qu'ils accompagnèrent de longues gorgées de café, Charlie et John s'attelèrent à la tâche deux heures durant. Le stand de tir à la sortie de Charming devait ouvrir dans un peu plus d'une semaine, et il leur restait encore pas mal de pain sur la planche. Si la dernière autorisation leur avait été délivrée la veille, et qu'ils étaient parfaitement en ordre sur le plan légal et administratif, ce n'était pas le cas de toute la partie matérielle.

Depuis plus d'une semaine, Charlie luttait avec l'entreprise qui devait leur fournir les équipements de protection : la livraison avait déjà huit jours de retard, et son interlocuteur ne pouvait même pas lui assurer qu'ils seraient livrés dans les temps. Or, sans équipement, impossible de laisser qui que ce soit tirer. Pour un champ de tir, voilà qui était problématique. Aussi Charlie et John démarchaient-ils tous les stands de tir et armureries du coin pour grappiller quelques pièces d'équipement hétéroclites qui leur permettraient de démarrer.

Baxie avait même été jusqu'à supplier Unser de lui céder leurs vieux casques et harnachements, contre l'accès illimité et gratuit aux stands pour tout policier en service qui souhaiterait venir s'entraîner. Le vieux flic avait été plus coriace que prévu, et avait fini par extirper trois créneaux hebdomadaires et exclusifs pour l'entraînement des nouvelles recrues, et les séances de tir des officiers en poste, et ce à titre gracieux. Charlie avait grincé des dents, mais John l'avait convaincu d'accepter : l'équipement du département de police était presque neuf, puisque les règles les obligeaient à en changer tous les ans, et qu'ils étaient peu utilisés. D'après Sheppard, c'était une aubaine inespérée qui valait bien un petit sacrifice, et il était persuadé que cela ferait une pub excellente pour leur business.

Le point le plus problématique était le choix des employés. Jamais Baxie n'aurait imaginé que, dans cette bonne ville de Charming, restaient aussi peu de braves citoyens à la recherche d'emploi qui ne possédaient pas de casier judiciaire. Si pour Charlie, que ses employés aient un casier n'était pas un problème, elle était néanmoins obligée de se plier à cette condition, imposée au Conseil d'Administration de la ville, par un Jacob Hale furieux de n'avoir pas pu s'approprier les terres qu'il guignait et ce par la faute de la fille de Clay Morrow. Aussi, affirmant qu'avec Charlie, l'engeance honteuse d'un hors la loi, à la tête de l'entreprise, c'était ouvrir la porte à tous les trafics et toutes les déviances, il était donc de son devoir de s'assurer de la probité des employés.

Baxie s'était contentée de sourire, puis de lui tourner le dos lorsqu'il le lui avait lui-même annoncé, regrettant seulement de ne pas pouvoir donner une chance à ceux qui justement peinaient à trouver un emploi en raison de leur passé criminel. D'autant plus qu'en grande majorité, ces casiers se résumaient à de banales escarmouches en état d'ébriété ou refus d'obtempérer. À Charming, les seuls vrais criminels, elle les connaissait : ils étaient tous de sa famille.

Et puis, John et elle cherchaient-ils deux hommes de plus pour aider à mettre en place le site et pour assurer l'entretien du champ. John, quant à lui, assurerait la gestion du site, puisqu'il possédait le brevet nécessaire à la supervision du maniement des armes. On se préoccuperait plus tard d'embaucher quelqu'un pour le seconder, si l'activité venait à bien fonctionner.

Ils commençaient enfin à venir à bout des candidatures quand le téléphone de Charlie sonna :

― « Baxter, répondit-elle mécaniquement tout en levant un pouce pour signifier à John que la dernière candidature entre ses mains étaient valable. Salut Tig. Quoi ?! s'écria-t-elle affolée en interrompant le biker au bout du fil. Holy shit ! C'est grave ? Comment elle va ? Est-ce qu'ils l'ont… s'interrompit-elle sur une remarque du Sergent d'Arme. Ok, j'arrive, je vous rejoins à St Thomas, acheva-t-elle en raccrochant.

― Un problème ? Quelqu'un est blessé ? s'inquiéta John en voyant la jeune femme se lever d'un bond.

― Ma mère, répondit distraitement Charlie tout en s'engouffrant dans la maison, Sheppard sur les talons. Elle a pris une rambarde en bagnole cette nuit. Je te laisse ranger. La serrure est morte, donc claque juste la porte en sortant, cria-t-elle à John en attrapant son sac pour se précipiter vers l'Impala. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Charlie faisait crisser les pneus dans un nuage de poussière et de gravillons, laissant un John Sheppard pantois sur le perron de la maison.

― « Eh bien je sens que ça ne va pas être de tout repos de bosser avec vous, Charlie Baxter-Morrow, soupira-t-il avec un sourire désabusé, avant de rentrer dans la maison. »

OoOoOoOoO

― « Eh, viens voir là petit homme ! roucoula Charlie tandis que Neeta lui tendait Abel. Pourquoi est-ce que vous l'avez emmené ? demanda-t-elle perplexe à la nouvelle nounou de son neveu. »

L'afro-américaine fit une moue gênée avant de répondre que Tara lui avait demandé d'amener le petit pour quelques examens complémentaires.

― « Pourquoi ? s'affola Baxie. Je croyais que tout était ok pour lui. Elle lui en a fait passer hier !

― Je crois qu'elle devait vérifier des résultats qui viennent d'arriver, répondit Neeta, mal assurée. Mais il ne faut pas vous inquiéter, elle a dit que tout allait bien. Ce petit bonhomme est en pleine forme, un vrai dur à cuire ! s'exclama la nounou. J'allais partir quand ils ont appelé le Dr Knowles pour Gemma, alors je suis restée…

― Oh, ok, répondit Charlie, pourtant pas convaincue. »

Quelque chose dans les déclarations de la nounou sonnait faux, et pourtant, Baxie ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Les paroles de l'afro-américaine manquait d'aplomb. Mais bien vite, la jeune femme cessa de se préoccuper. Après tout, si c'était Tara qui avait fait admettre Abel, peut-être la nounou ignorait-elle simplement pourquoi. Elle poserait directement la question à Tara, juste pour s'assurer qu'elle ne leur cachait rien à propos de la santé de son neveu.

Et justement, quand on parlait de la louve… Voyant Tara arriver suivie de Jax, elle rendit le nourrisson à Neeta et se joignit à son père pour écouter les informations de la chirurgienne.

― « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle va bien ? demanda Clay inquiet à la doctoresse.

― Ouais. Euh… quand elle a percuté la barrière, elle a reçu un gros choc sur le visage. Il est… un peu gonflé, expliqua Tara. Elle doit encore passer des examens mais ça va, elle va bien, leur assura-t-elle.

― Mais… y'a rien de sérieux ? reprit Clay, toujours pas rassuré.

― Non, rien, répliqua Tara en hochant la tête, après un moment d'hésitation.

― Tu n'as pas l'air très sûre de toi, là, intervint Baxie, que le moment d'hésitation et la voix mal assurée de Tara ne convainquaient pas.

― Je t'assure que tout va bien, c'est juste… que c'était assez impressionnant de la voir arriver comme ça, mais on a tout vérifié, c'est plus impressionnant que … que grave, répondit la régulière de Jax avec un sourire las.

― Ok. Désolée, je ne voulais pas… s'excusa Bax. Tu sais, c'est…

― C'est bon Bax, je crois qu'elle a compris, intervint Jax en attirant sa sœur à lui dans un geste rassurant.

― Je peux la voir ? demanda Clay.

― Quand les examens seront finis, insista Tara.

― D'accord, finit par accepter le Près après un moment d'hésitation. J'apprécie que vous vous occupiez d'elle.

― Oh, rien de plus naturel, répliqua Tara en souriant. Faut que j'y aille, ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant.

― Euh Tara, souffla Charlie en lui emboîtant le pas. Viens, on avance un peu, dit-elle en l'attrapant par le bras pour l'éloigner des autres. »

Et tandis qu'elle s'enquérait auprès du médecin de la santé du petit et que celle-ci lui assurait que tout allait bien, confirmant les propos de Neeta, Charlie ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'une fois de plus, Clay avait discrètement pris Jax à partie, et comme trop souvent ces derniers temps, la discussion, bien qu'à voix basse, sembla virer à l'affrontement.

― « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin entre Jax et Clay ? ronchonna Charlie, attirant l'attention de Tara sur les deux hommes. Ils sont perpétuellement à couteaux tirés en ce moment. Jax t'a dit quelque chose.

― Bien sûr que non, souffla Tara en ricanant désabusée. Je crois qu'il raconterait plus volontiers ce genre de choses à toi qu'à moi, regretta-t-elle.

― Je ne sais pas, en tout cas il ne me dit rien, répondit la brunette pensive. Eh ! Est-ce que tout va bien entre mon frère et toi ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en voyant l'air triste de son amie.

― Je fais ce qu'il faut pour, répliqua Tara avec un air énigmatique. »

Elle s'excusa et prit congé pour retrouver Gemma, alors que Charlie rejoignait les bikers groupés autour de la civière où Bobby était allongé à demi-mort, vaincu par une fantastique gueule de bois.

― « T'es mort mon gros ? demanda Charlie en s'asseyant brutalement sur la civière à côté de Kip, bousculant le gros biker malade au passage.

― Je pète la forme, grogna-t-il avant de sombrer de nouveau dans son coma, faisant ricaner tout le petit groupe. »

Baxie sentit la poigne délicate de Kip saisir furtivement sa main et la presser. Elle lui adressa un sourire discret, mais qui n'échappa pas à Opie. Le large sourire ironique du barbu fit monter le rouge aux joues de Baxie et baisser la tête à Kip. Et alors que les lèvres de la jeune femme formaient un silencieux « je t'emmerde » à l'adresse de son ami, Unser se joignit à eux pour leur annoncer une autre mauvaise nouvelle :

― « Les fédéraux ont fait une descente au studio de Luann. Ils ont tout saisi, les informa-t-il, alors que tout à chacun poussait un soupir de dépit. Ils l'ont foutue dehors.

― Journée de merde, grommela Baxie.

― D'accord, moi et Op on va aller voir Otto… commença le VP.

― Opie reste avec Tig, le coupa Clay d'un ton cassant. Vas-y avec Bobby. Il a besoin d'air frais, ordonna le Près. »

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers le gros Secrétaire, dont le visage congestionné arborait un subtil vert nauséeux, tous sceptiques face à la décision du First Nine.

― « Je vais gérer ça tout seul, répliqua Jax, en se tournant vers son beau-père, avant de quitter le groupe. »

Sans un mot, Charlie lui emboîta le pas, tête baissée en priant pour que personne ne lui demande de compte, peu encline à devoir affronter son père de si méchante humeur.

Raté ! songea-t-elle quand en passant devant lui, Clay lui attrapa le bras.

― « Tu ne restes pas pour voir ta mère ? lui demanda son père.

― C'est que… bafouilla Baxie. Tu sais, j'ai du boulot… le stand… on ouvre dans une semaine et … s'enlisa-t-elle, intimidée par la poigne puissante de son père sur son bras. Et maintenant que je suis sûre qu'elle va bien, eh bien…

― Ouais, bien sûr, ça m'était sorti de la tête : le champ de tir, répondit-il dans un demi sourire, qui étonna Charlie. Et ça avance bien ? »

Charlie le regarda éberluée. Et étonnée, elle n'était pas la seule à l'être vu l'air circonspect qu'arboraient tant Chibs qu'Opie. Même après le moment émotion que père et fille avaient partagé la veille, elle n'arrivait pas à ce faire à cet intérêt plein de gentillesse que lui témoignait son père.

― « Euh oui, ça … ça avance, bredouilla-t-elle, prise au dépourvu. Enfin c'est la course, quoi.

― Ouais, j'imagine. Bon je ne te retiens pas alors, dit-il en la libérant enfin. Hé ! la héla-t-il alors qu'elle faisait mine de les quitter. Tu n'as qu'à venir à la maison ce soir, histoire de voir ta mère, ça lui fera plaisir. On commandera des pizzas. Poulet et sauce curry, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait pas oublié quelle était sa pizza favorite.

― Euh… ok, à ce soir alors, accepta Charlie avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir, lutter contre son envie de courir. »

Elle rattrapa Jax tandis qu'il sortait de l'hôpital.

― « Hé frangin, attends ! cria-t-elle. Je vais venir avec toi.

― Quoi ? Je ne suis pas sûr que Clay… grommela-t-il.

― On s'en fout de Clay, éluda-t-elle avec un geste négligent de la main. De toute façon il ne dira rien s'il n'est pas au courant. À ce propos… commença-t-elle, en forçant son frère à se retourner, le coinçant entre elle-même et la Dyna qu'il s'apprêtait à enfourcher. Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce que c'est que cette merde entre Clay et toi ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton accusateur.

― Bax… soupira-t-il, lassé de cette question qu'elle lui avait déjà posé cent fois.

― Ok, fais ta tête de con, c'est ton problème, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Mais fais-moi le plaisir de régler ce truc rapidement, sinon je ne résisterais pas longtemps à l'envie de me tirer d'ici.

― Clay t'emmerde ? demanda Jax en haussant un sourcil.

― Clay m'emmerde depuis vingt-quatre ans mec, mais ça, c'est normal, c'est mon paternel, répondit-elle railleuse. Nan ce qui est flippant, c'est que depuis qu'il est fâché avec le fils prodigue que tu es, il… il se conduit bizarrement, fit-elle en grimaçant.

― Je ne suis pas son fils, grogna Jax de mauvais poil.

― Et Gemma n'est pas ma mère, et alors ? riposta-t-elle du tac au tac. Comme dit Op, ne joue pas sur les mots. Je suis sérieux, Jax, d'un coup, il se met à jouer les papas avec moi, et ça me fait flipper grave, insista la jeune femme. »

Jax éclata d'un rire sonore et irrépressible. Sa sœur était bien la seule personne qu'il connaissait capable de prendre peur dès que les choses devenaient trop normales. Toute sa vie, elle avait vécu entre deux eaux, se construisant un monde de bric et de broc durant l'enfance chaotique qui avait été la sienne, comme ces enfants qui construisent leur château de Legos pour donner vie à des figurines inanimées et inventer leur propre univers.

Plus qu'une famille étrange et bancale qu'elle s'était créée au fil des années et des deuils, avec des personnages hauts en couleur mais non moins bancals, elle s'était inventé une façon de vivre. Ses propres règles, son propre code de conduite et ses propres affections. Pour Charlie l'anormalité et la déviance étaient elles-même devenues la norme de son petit monde fragile. Et si l'un des personnages de son petit monde étrange se mettait à dysfonctionner, ou plutôt à se comporter d'une manière trop normale, tout l'équilibre de son atypique univers se voyait remis en question.

Alors que Clay assume aujourd'hui son rôle de père, quand depuis si longtemps c'était à Chibs qu'elle avait laissé ce soin, nul doute que cela la perturbait plus que de raison.

― « Alors toi ! s'exclama-t-il hilare. Depuis vingt ans tu lui reproches de ne pas se comporter comme un père, et maintenant qu'il le fait, ça te fait flipper ! Tu ne tournes pas rond, chérie !

― Te moque pas ! râla sa sœur en boudant. Jax… il se soucie de mon job et … balbutia-t-elle. Putain, il veut que je vienne manger avec Gemma et lui ce soir. Et qu'on commande des pizzas ! Ce n'est pas flippant ça, peut-être ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un air de connivence affolée.

― Carrément flippant, même ! approuva son frère. Mais chacun sa merde, petite-soeur ! ironisa-t-il en enfourchant sa Dyna.

― Je te suis ! lança-t-elle en rejoignant l'Impala garée juste à côté.

― Bax, je ne suis pas sûr que …

― Ferme-là ! le coupa Baxie, que la mauvaise volonté de Jax commençait à sérieusement agacer. Je n'ai pas vu Otto depuis que je suis revenue : à chaque fois que je suis allée à Stockton, il était privé de parloir ! Si ça t'emmerde autant que j'entende ce qu'il a à te dire, j'attendrais dehors et je le verrais après, enchaîna-t-elle avec une moue fâchée. De toute façon, je dois prendre la route pour aller à Oakland, alors…

― Je n'aime pas l'idée que t'aille là-bas toute seule, Bax, protesta le VP, le regard sombre. »

Après la mise en scène dont Jax avait usé, la veille, pour maquiller le meurtre du Mayans en règlement de compte entre bandes rivales, il craignait que l'ambiance à Oakland ne soit électrique entre les Niners et les Mexicains.

Cette décision, Jax l'avait prise seul, et c'était là l'objet de sa dispute avec Clay quelques minutes plus tôt. Quand Opie avait gravé SOA sur le torse du macchabée Mayans, Jax avait dû monter un subterfuge. Hors de question de risquer que les Mayans ne déclenchent la guerre avec le Club, alors même qu'ils venaient de passer un accord. Il avait donc criblé de balles le torse du mort pour dissimuler l'œuvre d'Opie, et avait abandonné le cadavre en territoire Mayans, montrant neufs doigts, symbole des Niners, le gang de blacks rival des Mexicains.

Jax savait que cela ferait éclater la guerre entre les deux gangs, mais au moins ne toucherait-elle pas Charming. C'était Marcus Alvarez, le Président des Mayans qui avait alerté Clay quand il avait découvert le corps de l'un des siens, de toute évidence abattu par les hommes de Laroy, réclamant à son nouvel allié biker des armes pour défendre son territoire. Clay avait dû lui mentir en prétendant ne pas pouvoir le fournir à cause de la surveillance de l'ATF.

Il prit le parti d'avertir juste après le chef des Niners, Laroy, pour le prévenir de la merde qui allait lui tomber dessus. C'était pendant leur rendez-vous ce matin-là – au cours duquel Laroy avait demandé une livraison d'armes que Clay lui avait promis d'honorer le soir même – que le Près avait appris l'accident de Gemma de la bouche d'Unser.

Alors l'idée que sa petite sœur se balade seule dans Oakland, alors même qu'une guerre sanglante était sur le point d'éclater, lui déplaisait fortement.

― « Ce n'est pas notre territoire et …

― Et quoi ? Je ne me balade pas avec un top-rocker, moi, ou un autocollant SOA sur mon pare-brise, répondit Baxie en levant les yeux au ciel. Et ça fait des plombes que je suis partie. Quand bien même y-aurait-il un Mayans qui sache qui je suis, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse me reconnaître, alors relax, mec, tenta-t-elle de rassurer son frère. De toute façon tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher. Je commence à en avoir plein le cul de recevoir des ordres.

― Ok, j'ai compris, abdiqua-t-il en mettant les gaz. Cette fois au moins, essaie de ne pas coller ma roue comme d'habitude.

― Peur que je t'envoie dans le décor frangin ? rigola Charlie. »

Elle grimpa dans l'Impala, et mit le contact, s'engageant immédiatement à la suite de Jax. Une fois lancée sur la voix rapide, elle sortit son prépayé et son kit mains-libres et composa le numéro.

― « Fais vite, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, répondit avec anxiété une voix d'homme dès la deuxième sonnerie.

― Je serai là dans deux heures. Arrange le rendez-vous avec ton gars, ordonna Baxie d'une voix calme.

― Écoute c'est la merde ici, les blackos… commença son interlocuteur à voix basse.

― Je sais quelle merde c'est, répliqua sèchement Baxie. Et c'est pour ça que ça doit se faire aujourd'hui, avant que ça pète trop sévère. Arrange-toi pour que le gars soit au rendez-vous cet après-midi, commanda-t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

― Je veux bien essayer, mais…

― Putain, m'emmerde pas ! s'énerva la jeune femme. Si tu tiens vraiment à retourner en taule, continue de me les briser ! Je te rappelle que tu m'es redevable, Diego. Si tu cours encore les rues, c'est uniquement parce que tu m'es utile et que je tiens les autres chasseurs de primes à distance. Mais si tu ne me sers à rien, y'a deux mille dollars sur ta putain de tronche de basané et c'est toujours bon à prendre, le menaça-t-elle d'une voix glaciale. Je me suis faite comprendre ?

― Ouais c'est bon, pas besoin de sortir les menaces : il y sera, capitula l'homme, affolé.

― Et pas d'embrouilles, ou tu sais que tu le regretteras, l'avertit la brunette.

― Mais on est d'accord hein, si je fais ça…

― J'irais témoigner pour la libération sur parole de ton attardé de cousin, ouais, soupira-t-elle. Je n'ai qu'une parole, mec. Mais c'est donnant-donnant, lui rappela Charlie.

― Alors ça roule. Je t'envoie un message pour te donner l'heure et l'endroit.

― Et grouille toi, je n'ai pas toute la journée ! fit-elle froidement, avant de couper la communication. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle garait l'Impala devant la prison de Stockton, où l'attendait déjà Jax qui l'avait semée après la sortie de la voix rapide. Avant de sortir de la voiture, elle glissa son Beretta dans le coffret sous le siège, vérifia la présence d'un chargeur plein dans la boîte à gants, et tâtonna sous le siège passager à la recherche de son taser. Quand sa main frôla le plastique de l'engin, elle esquissa un sourire rassuré, puis délestant son sac du cran d'arrêt et du spray au poivre qu'il contenait, elle alluma une cigarette et rejoignit Jax, le cœur guilleret de revoir Otto après tant d'années.

― « C'est de voir Otto qui te rend si joyeuse ? demanda Jax quand elle le rejoignit. Je pensais plutôt que ça te déprimerait de le voir au parloir, ajouta-t-il quand elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

― Ce serait de le voir libre qui me ferait bizarre, répliqua-t-elle. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je crois n'avoir jamais vu Otto autre part qu'entre les murs d'une prison, avoua-t-elle, en jetant son mégot tandis que les gardes les faisaient pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la prison. Alors oui, je suis contente d'enfin revoir sa sale trogne ! s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme. »

Il y a ça, et le fait que j'approche enfin du but de mon retour ici, songea-t-elle. Enfin elle allait avancer dans sa quête. Enfin elle touchait du doigt sa vengeance. Ceux qui t'ont fait ça vont le payer Chris, je te le jure, se promit-elle en silence.

* * *

******À suivre , Chapitre 6:... j'ai pas encore le titre, mais ça viendra :) .**

* * *

**__****Trou, pique, nique, douille: c'est TOI qui Review ! **


End file.
